The Wonders of Maths
by Shiina
Summary: Eines Tages bekommt Omi einen neuen Mathelehrer – Brad Crawford. Was passiert, wenn der ihm Privatstunden gibt? CrawfordOmi
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Wonders of Maths

Author: Shi

Anime: Weiss Kreuz

Pairing: Crawford+Omi

Rating: T/PG-13

Warnings: keine soweit… es sei denn jemand hat ein Problem mit einem Lehrer/Schüler Verhältnis…

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehörn Brad und Omi und alle anderen nicht mir. Aber man wird doch noch träumen dürfen…

Summary: Eines Tages bekommt Omi einen neuen Mathelehrer – Brad Crawford. Was passiert, wenn der ihm Privatstunden gibt? Crawford/Omi

Diese ff verbindet zwei meiner größten Leidenschaften: Bradley Crawford und Mathematik Und auch diese widme ich Schu, diesmal aber wirklich, endgültig als bday fanfic! Auch wenn's nicht ihr Pairing ist, aber es ist Weiss Kreuz ;)

„Wörtliche Rede"

/Telepathie/

* * *

Es war an einem kalten Mittwochmorgen im Herbst. Omi saß mit einigen seiner  
Klassenkammeraden am Fenster, während sie auf ihren Lehrer warteten.

„Hey Omi, hast du die Mathe Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

„Ja, natürlich", lachte Omi seinen Freund gut gelaunt an.

„Kann ich sie bitte, bitte abschreiben? Ich hatte gestern wirklich keine Zeit sie selber zu machen. Ich hätte es ja gemacht, wirklicht… aber…. Weißt du, Nao hatte doch diese Party und…"

„Jaja, schon ok", lächelte Omi und reichte dem Jungen sein Matheheft.

„Ah, tausend Dank, Omi. Du bist ein Schatz. Wenn ich diese Hausaufgaben wieder nicht hätte, müsste ich nachsitzen. Aber Mathe ist halt einfach nicht mein Fach. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde." Eifrig machte er sich daran, die Rechnungen ab zu schreiben.

„Ach was, so schwer ist es nicht. Ich kann dir Nachhilfe geben, wenn du willst. Alles was du machen musst ist viel üben, dann klappt das auch", bot Omi an. Aber der Junge hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Vergiss es, dafür ist es bei mir zu spät. Spar dir die Mühe. Mach du nur immer schön deine Hausaufgaben, so dass ich sie abschreiben kann. Dann passt das schon", grinste der Junge und wandte sich wieder seinem Heft zu.

Omi wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Tür aufging und ein Mann in einem cremefarbenen Anzug die Klasse betrat.

„Bitte sein Sie leise und setzen Sie sich auf Ihre Plätze!" Es dauerte eine Weile, bis alle den Mann bemerkt hatten und das Gemurmel verstummt war. Solange stand er neben seinem Pult und sah gelassen in die Runde.

„So ein Mist, ich bin nicht fertig geworden mit abschreiben. Ich kann doch dein Heft noch etwas behalten, nicht wahr Omi?" flüsterte Omis Sitznachbar. Aber Omi hörte ihn nicht. Geschockt starrte er den Mann an, der da vor ihm stand.

„Guten Morgen, meine Herrschaften", begann er dann, nachdem endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war. „Mein Name ist Crawford. Ich bin Ihr neuer Mathelehrer, da Herr Sato ja bedauerlicherweise bis zum Ende des Halbjahres krankgeschrieben ist." Crawford sah alle Schüler durchdringend an.

Das kann nicht wahr sein, dachte Omi entsetzt. Crawford, der Anfüher von Schwarz sollte sein Mathelehrer sein? War das etwa ein Trick um an Informationen über Weiss oder Kritiker zu kommen? Unwahrscheinlich, da gab es einfachere Methoden. Immerhin hatten Schwarz einen Telepathen unter sich. Also, was konnte Crawford damit bezwecken wollen? Auf jeden Fall würde Omi wachsam sein müssen.

In dem Moment fiel Crawfords Blick auf Omi. Er sah den Jungen einige Sekunden lang überrascht an. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und warf Omi einen kalten Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder an die Klasse wandte. Aber Omi hörte ihm kaum zu. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was den Anführer von Schwarz dazu veranlasst haben könnte, hier als Lehrer anzufangen.

Dann begann Crawford mit dem Unterricht. Zuerst wollte er nur überprüfen, wie weit die Klasse war. Anschließend stellte er einige Aufgaben und rief ein paar Schüler nach vorne, die sie an der Tafel vor rechnen sollten. Anschließend notierte er sich jedes Mal etwas in ein kleines Büchlein. Omi war sich nicht sicher, ob es Zufall war oder nicht, aber Crawford rief vor allem die Schüler nach vorne, die Probleme mit den Aufgaben hatten. Er half ihnen, wenn sie an einer Stelle nicht weiter kamen und er erklärte einige Dinge die von mehreren falsch gemacht wurden. Er war sehr geduldig und die Schüler konnten alle nachvollziehen, was genau sie jetzt rechnen sollten und warum. Omi konnte es nicht fassen. Der Typ hatte echt Talent zum Lehrer, das hätte er ihm nie zugetraut.

Dann plötzlich rief er Omi nach vorne. Misstrauisch sah Omi ihn an und stand langsam auf. Er rechnete die Aufgabe schnell und fehlerfrei und beeilte sich, sich wieder hin zu setzen.

„Sehr gut. Wie heißen Sie?" fragte Crawford.

„Tsukiyono Omi" ‚als wenn du das nicht genau wüsstest' knirschte Omi. Crawford notierte sich etwas in sein Büchlein.

„Gut, fuhr er anschließend ruhig fort, ich gebe Ihnen jetzt eine schwerere Aufgabe und ich möchte, dass Sie versuchen sie zu lösen. Sie können dabei mit Ihrem Nachbarn zusammen arbeiten. Wer Probleme mit dem Ansatz hat, kann erst mal Mitschüler fragen und sonst mich."

Während der Rest der Klasse noch über der Aufgabe brütete, hatte Omi sie mit seinem Nachbarn innerhalb kürzester Zeit gelöst. Also stand er auf und ging zu seinem Freund Nao hinüber, der noch nicht mal einen Ansatz gefunden hatte. Er versuchte ihm klar zu machen, was er tun musste, aber Nao hatte kein Interesse daran die Aufgabe zu lösen. „Vergiss es Omi, ich kann das eh nicht", meinte er nur und zeichnete weiter Blumen in sein Heft. Er konnte sehr gut zeichnen und Omi sah ihm eine Weile neugierig zu.

Auf einmal stand Crawford vor ihnen und fragte: „Wie weit sind Sie?"

„Wir sind fertig", meinte Omi kühl, während Nao hastig versuchte, seine Zeichnungen unter sein Heft zu schieben. Crawford nahm Omis Heft in die Hand und las die Aufgabe durch.

„Das Ergebnis ist richtig. Wie steht es mit Ihnen, Nao?"

„Äh, Omi hat's mir erklärt. Ich wollte es gerade selber rechnen" log Nao. Crawford sah ihn hart an. „Dann können Sie es ja gleich vorne vor rechnen." Nao schluckte. Sobald Crawford gegangen war packte er Omi am Arm und schüttelte ihn.  
"Bitte, du musst mir helfen, ich kann das nicht. Bitte sag mir, was ich machen muss!" flehte er.

„Jaja, ist ja gut. Wenn du mir dieses Mal zuhörst wenn ich versuche es dir zu erklären…"

„Ja, ich höre dir zu. Bitte schnell Omi."

Etwa zehn Minuten später stellte Crawford sich an sein Pult und bat die Klasse um Ruhe.

„Da Sie sich alle so angeregt unterhalten gehe ich mal davon aus, dass Sie fertig sind. Nao wird uns die Aufgabe jetzt an der Tafel vorrechnen und Sie können vergleichen, ob Sie richtig gerechnet haben."

Unsicher ging Nao nach vorne, während Omi ihm die Daumen drückte.

Zwar machte Nao unglaublich viele Rechenfehler aber im Großen und Ganzen löste er die Aufgabe gut. Omi war stolz auf ihn. Er hatte in den zehn Minuten eben ja doch zugehört. Auch Crawford war zufrieden, aber er riet Nao, zuhause viele Aufgaben zu rechnen, damit er nicht mehr so viele Fehler machte. Auch dem Rest der Klasse gab er als Hausaufgabe auf, alle wichtigen Rechenregeln die sie bis jetzt gehabt hatten noch einmal durch zu gehen und gegebenenfalls zu wiederholen. Besonders beim Berechnen von Integralen hatten viele Schüler große Probleme. Ein Mädchen erklärte, dass es schon so lange her sei, dass sie das gemacht hatten und es daher keiner könnte.

„Darum gebe ich Ihnen ja auch diese Hausaufgabe auf. Und ich möchte, dass Sie das auch wirklich machen. Ich werde das kontrollieren", erwiderte Crawford daraufhin.

Kurz darauf klingelte es auch schon und Crawford verließ die Klasse. Sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sprangen alle Schüler auf um sich mit ihren Freunden über den neuen Lehrer zu unterhalten. Omi beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen. Er hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Crawford war nicht ungerecht zu ihm gewesen oder hatte ihn irgendwie fertig gemacht, so wie er am Anfang befürchtet hatte. Er hatte ihn eigentlich kaum beachtet. Omi war total verwirrt. Dann seufzte er laut. Er sollte sich wegen dem Typen nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Es würde sich schon alles aufklären.

„Man Omi, jetzt habe ich die Hausaufgaben völlig um sonst abgeschrieben", murmelte sein Sitznachbar. Omi grinste und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

* * *

„Ich bin wieder da!", rief Omi als er den Laden betrat. Sofort kam Ken auf ihn zu gestürzt.

„Ah Omi, gut dass du da bist. Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen für mich die Lieferungen zu machen, nicht wahr? Weil ich muss wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ dringend weg."

„Aber…", fing Omi an, doch Ken hatte ihm bereits die Liste in die Hand gedrückt und war zur Tür hinaus gerannt. „Tausend Dank Omilein, dafür hast du was gut", schrie Ken, packte seine Fußballtasche auf sein Motorrad und raste davon.

„KEN!" rief Omi und verzog das Gesicht.

„Hör auf so blöd zu grinsen, Yohji!" maulte er.

„Kudou, sitz da nicht so faul rum, arbeite! Omi, hier sind die ersten vier Lieferungen", befahl Aya und reichte Omi die Blumen.

„Ach, entspann dich. Es ist doch kein Kunde hier", winkte Yohji ab. Den wütenden Blick, den Aya ihm zuwarf bemerkte er nicht, da er eine Zigarette aus seiner Tasche fischte. Gerade wollte er sie anzünden, da entriss Aya ihm das Feuerzeug.

„Was soll das denn bitte werden!", rief Yohji aufgebracht.

„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass hier nicht geraucht wird, Kudou!", funkelte Aya böse.

„Ach reg dich… ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich geh ja schon…" Schmollend verzog Yohji sich nach draußen. Omi seufzte.

„Und? Worauf wartest du noch?" fragte Aya ungeduldig.

„Bin schon weg."

Das Ausliefern der Blumen dauerte mehrere Stunden. Zwei Mal musste Omi im Laden vorbei fahren um die nächsten Fuhren ab zu holen. Als er endlich den letzten Strauß ausgeliefert hatte, war es bereits dunkel. Außerdem war es sehr kalt und die Straßen lagen voller nasser Blätter, weshalb er sehr vorsichtig fahren musste. Als er endlich am Laden ankam, hatten die anderen ihn bereits geschlossen. Erschöpft und völlig verfroren stellte er seinen Roller ab und stieg die Treppen zur Wohnung hoch. Der Geruch von angebratenem Fleisch kam ihm entgegen. Na wenigstens etwas, die anderen hatten gekocht. Gerade streckte er die Hand in die Tasche um seinen Schlüssel raus zu holen, da wurde die Tür von innen aufgerissen und Yohji kam heraus. Beinahe hätte er Omi umgerannt.

„Oi, wird auch Zeit dass du kommst. Wollte dich gerade suchen gehen", lachte er. Omi sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Hey, guck nicht so. Ok, war ein Scherz. Ich habe ein Date. Willst du nicht mit kommen? Die Mädels würden dir gefallen, vertrau mir."

„_Die_ Mädels?"

„Ja, ich bin völlig ausgebucht für die nächsten Wochen, darum musste ich zwei Dates zusammenlegen. Aber die beiden werden schon miteinander auskommen."

Omi rollte mit den Augen.

„Na, wenn du nicht willst dann lass es halt. Es zwingt dich ja keiner mitzukommen. Du weißt ja nicht, was dir da entgeht. Da will man mal _einmal_ großzügig sein und teilen und dann so was…"

„Yohji!"

„Ist ja gut, Kleiner. Ich könnte sowieso nicht mehr warten bis du dich umgezogen hast und _so_ würde ich dich auf keinen Fall mitnehmen", grinste Yohji.

„Gut, kann ich dann jetzt bitte vorbei?" meinte Omi und versuchte, sich an Yohji vorbei zu schieben.

„Bin schon weg. Viel Spaß bei deinen Hausaufgaben. Ich werde an dich denken wenn ich nachher mit den beiden Hübschen im Bett…"

„Yohji!" Diesem Kerl war aber auch wirklich gar nichts peinlich, dachte Omi und lief leicht rot an. Yohji hingegen gluckste vor lachen. Es machte einfach ungeheuer viel Spaß den Kleinen zu ärgern. Und er wurde immer so schnell rot. Unsacht schubste Omi den Älteren jetzt aus der Tür und knallte sie anschließend zu. Er hörte, wie sich das Lachen allmählich entfernte und kurz darauf Yohjis Seven gestartet wurde.

Schnell zog Omi sich Schuhe und Mantel aus und ging auf direktem Weg in die Küche. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und sein Magen knurrte wie verrückt. Außerdem hatte er mit Ken noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. In der Küche traf er dann auf Aya, der am Herd stand und Ken, der am Tisch saß und Besteck verteilte.

„Ah, da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte ihn Ken fröhlich.

„Ja", murrte Omi und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Hier", sagte Aya und drückte Omi drei Teller in die Hand. Dabei berührte er leicht seine Hand aber Omi dachte sich nichts dabei, bis Aya ihm die Teller wieder entriss und seinen Arm fasste.

„Was?" fragte Omi verwirrt.

„Du bist eiskalt", stellte Aya fest.

„Es ist kalt draußen."

„Du gehst erst mal duschen. Sonst erkältest du dich", ordnete Aya an.

„Aber Aya, ich hab Hunger. Ich kann auch hinterher noch duschen."

„Nichts da. Du duschst _jetzt_."

„Keine Angst, wir essen dir schon nichts weg", meinte Ken und hätte beinahe die Teller fallen lassen die Aya ihm plötzlich in die Hand drückte. Omi warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich an Aya der ihn streng ansah. Na toll, der würde ihm erst was zu Essen geben, wenn er geduscht hatte. Seufzend drehte er sich um und trottete ins Bad.

Nun, eigentlich hatte Aya Recht gehabt. Nach der heißen Dusche fühlte Omi sich gleich viel besser. Schnell zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug an und ging zurück in die Küche um endlich was zu essen. Gut, dass Aya für Yohji mit gekocht hatte, sonst wäre Omi nicht satt geworden. Ken aß wirklich für drei. Man sollte ihm den Sport verbieten.

Während Omi die Blumen ausgeliefert hatte, hatte er sich überlegt, dass er den anderen erst einmal nichts von Crawford erzählen würde. Die würden da auch nichts machen können und er wollte erst einmal abwarten was geschah. Vielleicht konnte er Crawford ja nach der nächsten Stunde auch einfach zur Rede stellen. Schaden konnte es ja nicht.

Nach dem Essen setzte Omi sich an seinen Schreibtisch um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Das war mal wieder typisch. Jetzt hatte er den ganzen Abend Zeit um Hausaufgaben zu machen und hatte so gut wie nichts auf. Aber wenn er eine Mission hatte die bis in den frühen Morgen dauerte, hatte er unter Garantie bergeweise Arbeit. Scheiß Timing immer.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er bereits alles erledigt und überlegte, was er jetzt mit seiner Zeit anfangen könnte. Ach ja, mit Ken musste er ja noch reden. Er würde ihm für die nächsten drei Samstage die Frühschicht aufdrücken. Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich auf die Suche nach Ken um diesen davon zu unterrichten. Er fand ihn in seinem Zimmer, wo er auf seinem Bett lag und laut Musik hörte und ebenso laut mitsang. In der Hand hatte er seinen geliebten Fußball, den er immer wieder, im Takt wohlgemerkt, gegen die Decke schleuderte und, für seine Verhältnisse bemerkenswert geschickt, wieder auffing.

„Hier bist du. Ken, wir müssen reden!", begann Omi und baute sich neben Kens Bett auf. Bam! Der Braunhaarige hatte den Ball nicht gefangen und ihn stattdessen mit voller wucht ins Gesicht gekriegt, so dass er erst einmal eine Weile damit beschäftigt war, sich die Nase zu halten, bevor er sich um Omi kümmern konnte. Omi wartete derweil geduldig. Als Ken endlich wieder aufnahmebereit war, legte er los und hielt ihm erst einmal eine schicke Standpauke, bevor er ihn davon unterrichtete, dass er ihn für die nächsten drei Frühschichten eingetragen hatte. Ken war zwar kein bisschen begeistert und versuchte, Omi zu erweichen, aber erfolglos. Und da Ken keinen Streit mit Omi wollte, gab er irgendwann widerwillig nach.

Zufrieden setzte Omi sich vor den Fernseher. Kurz darauf gesellte sich Aya zu ihm und sie sahen sich einen Krimi an. Der war zwar nicht der Knaller, aber besser als nichts. Es wurde ein sehr geruhsamer Abend. Kein nervender Yohji der einen mit seinen zweideutigen Bemerkungen verrückt machte und kein Ken der maulte er wolle lieber ein Fußballspiel sehen (es gab ausnahmsweise mal keins). Auch Aya genoss die Ruhe sichtlich und er ließ sich sogar zu einigen Kommentaren über den Film hinreißen. Wie offensichtlich es doch wäre, dass der Bruder der Mörder war und wie unsympathisch er die Kommissarin fände. Omi konnte ihm in beiden Fällen nur zustimmen.

* * *

Donnerstag war an sich ein ruhiger Tag für Omi. Er hatte zwei Freistunden und auch sonst keine anstrengenden Fächer. Mathe hatte er in den letzten beiden Stunden und darauf wartete er heute besonders. Er war aufgeregt, was wohl passieren würde.

Zuerst passierte nicht viel. Crawford begrüßte die Klasse und fragte, ob jemand die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte. Niemand meldete sich. Daraufhin verteilte er einen Aufgabenzettel und sagte, dass das eine schriftliche Überprüfung der Hausaufgaben sei, die er am Ende der Stunde auch einsammeln würde. Sofort brach in der Klasse Panik aus. Die eine Hälfte hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, die Hausaufgaben zu machen und die andere Hälfte bezweifelte, dass sie gut genug gelernt hatten um einen Test schreiben zu können. Zufrieden mit der Reaktion setzte Crawford sich an sein Pult und holte ein Buch hervor.

„Wer redet, abschreibt oder sonst irgendwas macht, gibt sofort ab", warnte er und sah einmal streng in die Runde. Sofort herrschte Schweigen und alle wandten sich mehr oder weniger missmutig den Aufgaben zu. Omi betrachtete Crawford noch eine Weile und überlegte, ob er ihn jetzt dafür hassen sollte oder nicht. Ihm konnte der Test relativ egal sein, er hatte ja gelernt. Aber für viele andere sah es schlecht aus. Allerdings waren sie ja auch irgendwie selber Schuld. Es war schließlich Hausaufgabe gewesen, dachte er. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Crawford ihn ebenfalls ansah. Weil ihm in der Eile nichts Besseres einfiel, kniff Omi die Augen zusammen und funkelte Crawford böse an. Aber der verzog nur leicht den Mund zu einem ziemlich fiesen Lächeln und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu. Mit einem leisen Schnauben machte Omi sich dann ebenfalls an seine Aufgaben.

Er hatte gerade das letzte Wort geschrieben, als Crawford verkündete, dass sie noch genau eine Viertelstunde Zeit hätten. Seufzend lehnte Omi sich zurück und kippelte ein wenig mit seinem Stuhl.

„Ich habe gesagt jeder guckt auf sein Blatt!", donnerte Crawford auf einmal in einer solchen Lautstärke, dass die Schüler vor Schreck zusammen fuhren. Auch Omi wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen. Alle sahen erschrocken nach vorne und hofften, dass nicht sie gemeint waren.

„Sie zwei dahinten, sofort abgeben!" Die ganze Klasse, bis auf zwei Schüler, atmete erleichtert aus. Die zwei Betroffenen saßen in der letzten Reihe und versuchten gerade einen kleinen Zettel so unauffällig wie möglich verschwinden zu lassen. Aber Crawford war schneller. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit und Eleganz die nur ein Profikiller an den Tag legen konnte, war er mit wenigen Schritten bei den beiden Jungen und schnappte ihnen den Zettel weg. Dann sammelte er ihre Aufgabenblätter ein und überflog anschließend den kleinen Zettel. Mit einem letzten Unheil verkündenden Blick drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Pult zurück. Die beiden Jungen versuchte so zu gucken, als würde ihnen das ganze nichts ausmachen. Aber man sah deutlich dass sie durch Crawfords hartes Durchgreifen ziemlich verunsichert waren. Ihr alter Mathelehrer hatte immer so lange leere Drohungen ausgestoßen bis es eh Abgabezeit war, so dass ihn keiner mehr ernst genommen hatte, aber das würde sich jetzt wohl ändern. Die anderen Schüler hatten die ganze Szene gespannt verfolgt und jeder fragte sich, was Crawford wohl mit den beiden machen würde. Sie kannten ihn noch nicht lange genug um ihn einschätzen zu können und das machte sie alle etwas nervös. So verhielten sie sich für die restliche Zeit alle ruhig und unauffällig.

Wenn es etwas gab das Omi hasste, dann war es untätiges herumsitzen. Da fiel ihm ein dass er neulich mal versucht hatte eine Aufgabe zu lösen, die er im Internet gefunden hatte. Sie war als Lernhilfe gedacht und hatte auch eine Lösung, aber Omi wollte es erst einmal selber versuchen. Er hatte den Zettel mit, aber Crawford würde es wohl nicht zulassen dass er ihn jetzt hervor holte. Also drehte er seinen Aufgabenzettel um und versuchte sie aus dem Gedächtnis auf zu schreiben. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war sich sicher, an alle Angaben gedacht zu haben, also fing er an zu rechnen. Zuerst machte er sich klar was er hatte, was er suchte und schrieb dann alle möglichen Ansätze auf, wie er das Gesuchte bekommen könnte. Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit und Omi hatte sich so in das Problem vertieft, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Am Anfang lief auch alles ganz gut aber irgendwann kam der Punkt an dem er nicht weiter kam. Wieder und wieder überprüfte er seinen Gedankengang, aber ohne Erfolg. Da half nur noch eins, alles noch einmal von vorne, diesmal mit einem völlig neuen Ansatz. Aber auch dieses Mal kam er nicht sehr weit. Es gab einfach zu viele unbekannte Größen. Aber, geduldig wie er war, fing Omi noch ein weiteres Mal an, diesmal mit einer komplett anderen Zeichnung. Nach und nach musste er jedoch alle Lösungsansätze, die er sich überlegt hatte, streichen, es lief einfach jedes Mal auf eine Sackgasse hinaus. Langsam fiel ihm beim besten Willen nichts mehr ein. Sein Zettel sah verheerend aus - überall kleine oder größere Zahlenkolonnen, Randbemerkungen, winzige, durchgestrichene Zeichnungen und dicke Pfeile von einem Ende des Blattes zum anderen. Er war wohl der einzige der sich in diesem Durcheinander noch zu Recht fand 1. Aber wenn man auch nur einen einzigen Zettel zur Verfügung hatte… Plötzlich wurden seine Überlegungen durch Crawfords Stimme unterbrochen.

„Die Viertelstunde ist um, Namen drauf und Stifte hinlegen, keiner schreibt mehr. Ich gehe rum und sammele ein… Ich habe gesagt Stifte hinlegen, das gilt auch für Sie!" In Windeseile hatte Crawford alle Zettel eingesammelt und in einem ordentlichen Stapel aufs Pult gelegt.

„Ich werde die heute Nachmittag durchsehen, Sie bekommen die dann morgen wieder. Aber keine Angst, die Note wird nicht sehr stark gewertet, sie dient nur dazu Ihnen ein Beispiel meiner Benotung zu geben." Crawford wartete bis sich das Gemurmel wieder etwas gelegt hatte, dann fuhr er fort: „Die beiden Herren aus der letzten Reihe kommen bitte nach dieser Stunde zu mir. Als nächstes schlagen Sie bitte alle die Seite 41 in Ihren Büchern auf, Aufgabe 7 bitte. Sie haben bis zum Klingeln Zeit, beraten Sie sich mit Ihrem Nachbarn wenn nötig. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir die Aufgabe dann an der Tafel vorrechnen und anschließen fangen wir mit einem neuen Thema an."

Omi hätte ja wirklich gerne die Aufgabe gemacht, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er das Gefühl hatte ständig von Crawford beobachtet zu werden, sondern auch daran, dass er immerzu an die Aufgabe von eben denken musste. Es musste doch irgendwie möglich sein sie zu lösen. Irgendetwas hatte er übersehen. Irgendwann gab Omi es dann auf sich mit dem Buch zu beschäftigen und versuchte stattdessen einen neuen Lösungsansatz für seine eigene Aufgabe zu finden.

Gleich nach dem Klingeln gingen die beiden Ertappten aus der letzten Reihe nach vorne um sich ihre Strafpredigt und eine Menge Extraaufgaben abzuholen.

Sekunden nachdem es zum Wiederbeginn der Stunde geklingelt hatte, machte Crawford auch schon mit dem Unterricht weiter. Man der Kerl zieht das echt durch 45 Minuten lang, dachte Omi beeindruckt. Das schafften nur wenige Lehrer. Allerdings kamen sie nicht wie geplant zum Vergleichen der Aufgabe an der Tafel, da viele Schüler noch Probleme hatten. Geduldig beantwortete Crawford alle Fragen.

„Nun, das ist ein äußerst eigenwilliger Weg den Sie da benutzt haben, Omi…" erschrocken fuhr Omi hoch. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass Crawford hinter ihm stand. Wie unvorsichtig von ihm, so was durfte eigentlich nicht passieren.

„Ich, ähm…"

„Abgesehen davon dass sie sich wohl in der Aufgabe geirrt haben, haben sie dort einen Fehler gemacht. Das muss negativ sein und nicht positiv." Mit dem Finger deutete Crawford auf eine Stelle in Omis Heft. Und er hatte Recht, da war Omi tatsächlich ein Fehler unterlaufen. Und so ein dummer auch noch. Kein Wunder dass er nichts Vernünftiges raus bekam. Was so ein kleiner Flüchtigkeitsfehler doch für verheerenden Schaden anrichten kann, dachte er mürrisch und verbesserte ihn eilig. Crawford nickte zufrieden – was Omi allerdings nicht sehen konnte, da er ja mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß – und ging weiter zum nächsten Schüler.

Als endlich alle die Aufgabe gelöst hatten, war die Stunde beinahe zu Ende und Crawford erklärte, dass sie dann wohl erst in der nächsten Stunde mit dem neuen Thema beginnen könnten.

„Wer möchte an die Tafel kommen? Niemand? Nun gut, dann muss ich wohl einen Freiwilligen bestimmen…" Mit einem ungerührten Gesichtsausdruck holte Crawford das Kursheft hervor und schlug die Namensliste auf.

„Den wievielten haben wir heute? Den zwanzigsten, Nummer 20… Tsukiyono, Omi. Kommen Sie bitte nach vorne!" Das war doch wohl nicht fair. Es hatte es ja geahnt, Crawford hatte ihn auf dem Kieker. Solche Zufälle _konnte_ es nicht geben! Mürrisch und böse Blicke auf Crawford schleudernd, kam Omi an die Tafel. Das hatte er nun davon, keine Ahnung von Nichts.

„Welche Aufgabe noch mal?", fragte er zähneknirschend.

„Seite 41, Nummer 7", wiederholte Crawford gelassen, aber mit einer nicht zu überhörenden Befriedigung in der Stimme. Das ganze macht ihm sicher tierisch Spaß, dachte Omi und griff sich das Buch. Soweit so gut… so schwer war das ganze gar nicht… In seinem Kopf begann es zu Arbeiten. Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen in der Klasse, alle starrten gebannt auf Omi. Das erlebten sie auch nicht alle Tage dass Omi vorne stand und nicht so Recht weiter wusste. Aber nach einer Weile legte Omi das Buch zur Seite, nahm ein Stück Kreide und fing an zu schreiben. Ganz gelassen, konzentriert, ohne zu stocken. Während er schrieb erläuterte er seine Schritte. Crawford sah ihm kritisch bei der Arbeit zu aber er hatte keinen Grund Omi an irgendeiner Stelle zu unterbrechen oder zu verbessern.

Gerade wollte Omi seine letzte Rechnung in Angriff nehmen, da klingelte es. Sofort waren alle Schüler auf den Beinen und packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Omi drehte sich erst zur Klasse um, dann zu Crawford.

„Keiner rührt sich!", donnerte dieser plötzlich. Sofort war es still.

„Abgesehen davon dass immer noch der Lehrer den Unterricht beendet ist es sehr unhöflich Omi gegenüber, dass Sie jetzt alle abhauen während er noch redet. Setzen Sie sich wieder!" Er warf einen bösen Blick in die Runde woraufhin alle Stühle wieder von den Tischen geholt und alle Taschen wieder abgestellt wurden. Als alle Schüler wieder saßen bedeutete er Omi fort zu fahren. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf Crawford wandte Omi sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Er wollte seine Klassenkammeraden ja nicht unnötig lange warten lassen, einige mussten schließlich ihre Busse noch kriegen. So schnell es ging rechnete er zu Ende und begab sich dann – nach einem „das ist korrekt" von Crawford – zurück auf seinen Platz. Wieder wollten alle aufspringen, aber Crawford war noch immer nicht fertig.

„Ich hoffe Sie haben das alle mit geschrieben oder mit ihren eigenen Aufzeichnungen verglichen?" Die durchweg leer geräumten Tische waren ein eindeutiger Beweis, dass das _nicht_ der Fall war.

„Alle Hefte raus und vergleichen. Oder soll ich's einsammeln?", drohte Crawford. In Wirklichkeit hatte er nicht die geringste Lust am Abend noch mehr zu korrigieren und wollte nur so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Aber so ging das ja nun wirklich nicht. Wozu machte er sich denn die Mühe das an der Tafel vorrechnen zu lassen, wenn es dann keiner zur Kenntnis nahm? Ungeduldig sah er zu, wie die Schüler hastig die Endergebnisse unter ihre Aufgaben kritzeln und ihn dann genervt ansahen.

„Wer fertig ist kann dann gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag!" Damit waren sie dann ja wohl eindeutig entlassen und es dauerte keine zwei Minuten bis der gesamte Klassenraum leer war – bis auf zwei Personen. Crawford stand noch vorne am Pult und packte die Aufgabenzettel der ersten Stunde in seine Aktentasche, während Omi sich sehr viel Zeit mit dem Einpacken seiner Sachen ließ. Als er fertig war, erhob er sich langsam und ging zur Tür. Aber er ging nicht hinaus sondern zog die Tür zu und drehte sich zu Crawford um. Er wollte das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und kam gleich zum Punkt.

„Also, was soll das hier werden wenn's fertig ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", erwiderte Crawford gelassen.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine, Schwarz. Also, was führst du im Schilde?"

„Ich führe nichts im Schilde".

„Was hast du dann hier zu suchen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das irgendwas angeht".

„Oh, doch. Das geht mich was an! Du willst uns ausspionieren, richtig? Oder willst du mich vielleicht töten?" Crawford lachte laut auf.

„Dich töten? Bilde dir mal nicht zu viel ein. Glaubst du ich würde den ganzen Aufwand hier auf mich nehmen nur um dich dann vor 25 Zeugen umzubringen? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht".

„Aber… was willst du dann von mir?"

„Wer sagt dass ich etwas von dir will?" Nun war Omi vollkommen verunsichert.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht es wäre schon immer dein größter Traum gewesen eine Horde Jugendlicher in Mathematik zu unterrichten, ich bitte dich!", meinte Omi spöttisch. Aber der Ausdruck auf Crawfords Gesicht ließ ihn verstummen.

„Was wäre wenn?"

„Nun…ich meine…", stammelte Omi.

„Stammel nicht, das ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit. Hat dir das noch nie jemand gesagt?"

„Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, Schwarz", rief Omi aufgebracht. Dieser Kerl machte ihn echt wütend. Was glaubte der eigentlich wer er war?

„Jetzt reg dich mal wieder ab. Ich kann ja verstehen dass dich meine Anwesenheit hier etwas aus der Fassung bringt. Aber du hast von mir nichts zu befürchten, falls dich das beruhigt. Alles was ich will ist hier in Ruhe unterrichten." Omi starrte den Schwarzleader eine Zeit lang schweigend an und rang mit sich, ob er ihm das jetzt glauben sollte oder nicht. Er hatte ja Recht, es wäre Blödsinn ihn hier zu töten und ausspionieren konnte sie sicher dieser komische Telepath viel besser. Aber warum sollte er hier freiwillig unterrichten wollen? Wer machte so was schon gerne?

„Du willst hier echt freiwillig Unterricht machen? Wieso? Kriegt ihr keine Aufträge mehr und seid knapp bei Kasse?"

„Pass auf was du sagst".

„Ich trau dir nicht…"

„Solltest du auch nicht. Nicht bei deinem Job".

„Also hast du doch was geplant!"

„Mein Gott bist du nervig! Nein ich habe nichts geplant und ich will dich auch nicht ausspionieren und töten schon gar nicht. Und ich habe echt keine Lust dieses Gespräch jetzt nach jeder Stunde zu führen. Also, was hältst du von einem temporären Waffenstillstand?" Bitte? Der hatte sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle. Als ob Omi sich jemals auf so was… allerdings… was er da gesagt hatte klang alles ganz plausibel. Was, wenn er nun doch die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Omi hatte, wenn er ehrlich war, auch nicht die geringste Lust sich jetzt jeden Tag in der Schule aufs Neue mit der Feindschaft zwischen Schwarz und Weiss herum zu schlagen.

„Aber nur hier in der Schule!" willigte er schließlich ein. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass das nicht klug war. Aber was sollte er machen? Ein offener Kampf kam sowieso nicht in Frage, warum sich also den Umstand machen und ein Feindbild aufrechterhalten. Abgesehen davon, dass das seinen Noten sicherlich nicht zugute kommen würde.

„Natürlich nur hier in der Schule, du Flöte. Sollten wir uns bei einer Mission begegnen kannst du was erleben, das verspreche ich dir. Dann hau ich dich so windelweich dass dir deine dämlichen Fragen im Halse stecken bleiben", knurrte Crawford.

„Versuchs doch. Außerdem darfst du mich gar nicht schlagen weil du mein Lehrer bist und ich dich sonst anzeigen würde", erklärte Omi ungerührt.

„Also gut, was ist nun? Frieden?" Crawford streckte Omi seine Hand entgegen und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Omi betrachtete die Hand zuerst skeptisch, ergriff sie dann aber.

„Du hast einen viel zu unterwürfigen Händedruck. Du musst die Hand nicht schütteln _lassen_ sondern selber schütteln", bemerkte Crawford trocken. Omi knurrte nur. Was ging den sein Händedruck an?

„Gut, wenn das also geklärt ist… ich muss nach Hause. Schönen Tag noch!", meinte Omi und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür.

„Fahr vorsichtig!", rief Crawford ihm grinsend hinterher und bekam als Antwort nur den Mittelfinger gezeigt. Na das schien ja viel versprechend zu werden, dachte er amüsiert.

* * *

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Omi in dieser Nacht auf. Aber es war kein Angstschrei. Das klebrige Zeug in seiner Hose war ein eindeutiger Beweis um _was_ für eine Art Traum es sich gehandelt hatte. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so einen Traum gehabt, war ja klar dass es bald wieder so weit sein würde. Aber so sehr Omi auch nachdachte er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern, von _wem_ er geträumt hatte. Er konnte sich nur noch an ein paar kakaobraune Augen erinnern. Und es war eindeutig ein Mann gewesen – eine Tatsache mit der Omi sich schon vor längerer Zeit abgefunden hatte. Hm, wen kannte er denn mit braunen Augen? Aber das Problem fing schon damit an, dass er nicht mal mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, welche Augenfarben seine Team Mitglieder hatten 2. Yohji hatte grüne Augen, daran erinnerte er sich – er hatte ihm einmal erzählt dass Frauen besonders auf grüne Augen stehen würden. Aber die anderen?

Seufzend stand er auf um sich um zu ziehen und sein Bett sauber zu machen, um die geheimnisvolle Person in seinem Traum würde er sich später Gedanken machen.

Zum Glück war das meiste in die Hose gegangen, so brauchte er wenigstens das Bettzeug nicht zu wechseln. Das hätte er heute Nacht auch nicht machen können weil die Bettwäsche in Ayas Zimmer im Schrank lag und da kam er jetzt ja unmöglich ran. Also hätte er bis morgen nach der Schule warten müssen und dann wäre die Gefahr, dass die anderen sein Malheur bemerken könnten, sehr groß gewesen. Wenn es Yohji nicht gäbe, wäre das auch nicht so schlimm gewesen. Ken hätte nichts dabei gefunden und Aya hätte es nicht interessiert. Aber Yohji würde ihn noch wochenlang damit nerven und fragen von wem er denn geträumt habe. Da konnte er tausend Mal sagen er könne sich nicht mehr erinnern – was ja die Wahrheit war – Yohji würde erst aufgeben wenn er einen Namen hatte. Das war der Privatdetektiv in ihm. Gepaart mit seiner unbändigen Freude am Omi-Ärgern eine tödliche Mischung.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Omi, dass es 5 Uhr morgens war. Na toll, zu früh um auf zu stehen, zu spät um noch mal ein zu schlafen. Scheiß Zeit. Na super, und dann klingelte auch noch das Telefon. Aber zum Glück nur sehr kurz. Aber welcher Vollidiot rief hier auch mitten in der Nacht an!

Da er nun schon mal wach war konnte er auch gleich anfangen zu grübeln. Es gab ja genug worüber man sich Gedanken machen konnte. Zum Beispiel wie lange er es wohl schaffen würde, Crawford vor seinen Team Kollegen zu verheimlichen. Besonders Aya und Yohji kümmerten sich sehr intensiv darum dass Omi Hausaufgaben machte, dass er gute Noten bekam und so weiter. Aber vor allem ließen sie keinen Elternsprechtag aus. Sie wollten einfach sicher gehen, dass Omis Schulische Leistungen und sein sonstiges Verhalten nicht zu sehr unter seinem Nebenjob litten. Da konnte Omi ihnen noch so oft sagen dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sie wussten, er würde es ihnen nicht sagen, _wenn_ er Probleme mit der Schule hätte. Er würde sie nicht belasten wollen. Bisher hatte Omi das ja noch als sehr rührend empfunden, aber nun war das ein großes Problem, um nicht zu sagen ein _sehr_ großes Problem.

Das hieß, er hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder musste er den anderen bis zum nächsten Elternsprechtag von Crawford erzählen, oder er musste es irgendwie verhindern, dass die beiden mit seinem Mathelehrer sprechen wollten. Entweder erzählte er ihnen, dass er keinen Termin mehr bekommen hätte, oder er verheimlichte ihnen den gesamten Elternsprechtag.

Die erste Möglichkeit, das verstand sich von selbst, viel schon mal weg. Er _konnte_ den anderen nichts erzählen, es sei denn er tat es noch heute. Ansonsten würden sie ihn für einen Lügner und Verräter halten und ihm nie wieder vertrauen. Außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung wie er es ihnen so schonend wie möglich beibringen könnte, so dass Aya nicht gleich mit seinem Katana aufsprang und den nächsten Menschen in seiner Nähe – das wäre in diesem Falle Omi – nieder streckte, nur weil der eigentliche Verantwortliche – Crawford – gerade nicht in der Nähe war.

Das war also geklärt. Blieb nur noch Möglichkeit zwei. Die hatte allerdings den Nachteil, dass sie darauf basierte, dass Omi seine Team Kollegen belog. Und das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht. Das brachte er einfach nicht fertig. Einen Mathelehrer verschweigen war eine Sache, aber einen Elternsprechtag verhindern eine andere. Die Fragen nach dem Mathelehrer konnte er im Notfall umgehen aber beim Elternsprechtag würde er sie gerade heraus anlügen müssen. Es war nicht gut für jemanden in seinem „Beruf" so ehrlich zu sein, aber er konnte es ja nun mal nicht ändern. Das Ergebnis wäre, dass er sich verplappern würde und sie alles raus finden würden und sie ihn aufgrund dessen als Verräter und Lügner abstempeln und töten würden (Crawford wäre ja wieder nicht da). Also saß er gehörig in der Zwickmühle. Welche Möglichkeit er auch wählte, sie würde über kurz oder lang zu seinem Tode führen. Keine schöne Aussicht.

Omi stöhnte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Was sollte er bloß tun? Vielleicht sollte er nicht als erstes mit Aya reden sondern mit Ken oder Yohji. Die würden ihn nicht gleich meucheln, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Allerdings würde Ken sich garantiert irgendwann verplappern und zwar in der unpassendsten Situation die man sich vorstellen kann. Blieb also nur noch Yohji. Aber was, wenn der mal im Suff… nein, auch keine gute Idee. Na toll, das hatte ihn kein Stück weiter gebracht. Aber na ja, vielleicht sah er das ganze auch etwas zu schwarz. Aber es war immerhin 5 Uhr morgens, was konnte man da schon anderes erwarten…

* * *

„Hey Omi, du kommst zu spät zur Schule!" Hm? Was? Oh, er musste wohl doch noch Mal eingeschlafen sein. Jetzt stand Ken, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, in der Tür und hämmerte gegen den Türrahmen.

„Jaa, bin ja schon wach", nuschelte Omi und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das Ken mit diesem dämlichen Gehämmere aufhören würde. Das konnte man seinen armen Ohren so früh am Morgen nun wirklich nicht antun.

„Also Omi, steh endlich auf. Ich mache dir schon mal das Frühstück fertig. Aber nur ausnahmsweise, weil du so spät dran bist. Was hast du denn gestern Nacht noch getrieben? Du verschläfst doch sonst nie", meinte Ken.

„Danke, Ken-kun. Aber was ich nachts mache geht dich gar nichts an", murmelte Omi verschlafen. „Jaja, unser kleiner Omi wird erwachsen". Mit einem amüsierten Lachen verschwand der Fußballer wieder. Omi hätte ihm gerne ein Kissen nach geworfen, aber dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft.

Aber Ken hatte Recht, er musste sich beeilen. Nur sehr widerwillig erhob er sich und machte sich fertig. Schnell suchte er dann noch seine Schulsachen zusammen und lief nach unten in die Küche.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich an den großen Tisch, an dem schon Aya und Ken saßen. In aller Eile griff er sich eines der geschmierten Brote, die schon auf dem Tisch bereit standen, während Ken, heute mal ungewöhnlich hilfsbereit, ihm Tee eingoss. Aya nippte ebenfalls an einer Tasse Tee und rührte, irgendwie lustlos, in seinem Müsli herum. Er war blass. Noch blasser als sonst und sein Blick hatte etwas ungewohnt Abwesendes.

„Was ist los Aya, stimmt was nicht?", fragte Omi besorgt.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", antwortete Aya und legte mit einem Ruck den Löffel zur Seite.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Omi skeptisch.

„Aa!" Na ja, da konnte man nichts machen.

„Oh mein Gott, ich komme viel zu spät!", rief Omi plötzlich und starrte entsetzt auf die Küchenuhr an der Wand.

„Vielen Dank für die Brote Ken-kun, ich esse unterwegs weiter. Bis heute Nachmittag!" Damit sprang er auf, schnappte sich seine Schultasche und verschwand im Flur.

„Ich komme zu spät, ich komme zu spät", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich hektisch die Schuhe anzog versucht das mal mit einem Brot in der Hand --.

Zurück in der Küche stand Aya plötzlich abrupt auf, stellte sein Müsli in den Kühlschrank, zum später essen und sammelte sein Portemonnaie, das Handy und die Autoschlüssel ein. Anschließend schrieb er sich einige Dinge von ihrer Einkaufsliste ab und rief Ken beim hinausgehen zu: „Ich fahre einkaufen. Mach den Laden ohne mich auf." Ken sah seinem Leader zwar sprachlos hinterher, hatte aber im Nachhinein nicht das Geringste dagegen einzuwenden. So konnte er noch in aller Ruhe zu Ende esse und noch einmal ausgiebig duschen gehen und dann den Laden etwas später als gewöhnlich öffnen. Um die Uhrzeit kam sowieso kein Kunde.

Omi sprintete derweil im Eiltempo die Straße entlang. Er war in seinem Leben noch nicht ein Mal zu spät gekommen, egal wie lange er am Abend zu vor auf Grund einer Mission aufgeblieben war. Und er wollte jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Er guckte aber schon ziemlich verwirrt als plötzlich Ayas weißer Porsche neben ihm hielt.

„Was ist nun, willst du mit oder nicht?", fragte dieser ungeduldig durch das herunter gekurbelte Fenster. Freudig nahm Omi dieses Angebot an und stieg ein.

„Womit habe ich das denn verdient?", fragte er.

„Ich muss einkaufen."

„Ich dachte du musst den Laden öffnen?"

„Ken schafft das schon alleine. Außerdem kommen um diese Uhrzeit sowieso keine Kunden."

„Na wenn du das sagst…" Ok, jetzt war es offiziell. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Aya nicht. Erstens: Aya ging _niemals_ freiwillig einkaufen, Omi musste immer stundenlang quengeln und blitzte trotzem oft genug ab. Zweitens: Aya fuhr Omi _niemals_ zur Schule, auch nicht bei dem miesesten Wetter. Drittens: Aya hatte, seit er im Blumenlanden arbeitete, noch _nie_ den Laden aus einer Laune heraus später geöffnet oder Ken alleine überlassen…

„Wie viele Stunden hast du heute?"

„Sechs… wieso?"

„Wenn du willst kann ich dich nachher abholen. Du wolltest doch noch in die Stadt, wenn ich mich Recht erinnere." Also gut, das wurde jetzt echt unheimlich. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte er ein mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. Aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass er es von Aya nicht gewohnt war, dass er sich so plötzlich änderte, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

* * *

Anfang 3. Stunde: Pünktlich mit dem Schellen stand Crawford in der Klasse und begann seinen Unterricht. Omi konnte es gar nicht erwarten bis diese beiden Stunden vorbei waren. Dann hatte er erst einmal vier Tage Ruhe vor Crawford, denn die nächste Mathestunde war erst wieder am kommenden Mittwoch.

Der griff heute mal wieder besonders rigoros durch. Alle die zu spät kamen – zu ihnen zählten auch Omi und Nao – trug er ins Kursheft als verspätet ein. Das war ja schon mal ein guter Anfang. Der nächste Tiefschlag kam, in Form der am Vortag geschriebenen Tests. Nicht einer hatte es geschafft Crawfords Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden. Den einen mangelte es an Richtigkeit, den anderen an Ordentlichkeit und einigen an beidem. Unter Omis Note (er hatte es wenigstens noch auf 13 Punkte gebracht) stand, er solle sich schleunigst eine sauberere Handschrift und einen strukturierteren Aufbau zulegen. Außerdem mache er zu viele Rechtschreibfehler, was in der 11. Klasse nicht mehr nötig sei. Aber die größte Überraschung erlebte Omi, als er den Zettel umdrehte. Crawford hatte sich doch tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht, alle seine Rechnungen durch zu sehen und Kommentare dazu zu schreiben! Zum Schluss hatte er sogar noch einen eigenen Lösungsansatz vorgeschlagen. Allerdings konnte Omi mit dem nicht viel anfangen, weil er mit einem der Begriffe nichts anzufangen wusste.

Nachdem Crawford die Blätter zurückgegeben hatte, hielt er eine lange Standpauke über die Notwendigkeit von Hausaufgaben, mögen sie noch so banal klingen. Sie sollten sich darauf einstellen, dass er jetzt des Öfteren Hausaufgaben Überprüfungen schreiben lassen würde, auch unangekündigte.

Nachdem sich das allgemeine Murren gelegt hatte, fing er, wie geplant, mit einem neuen Thema an. Zwar hatte Omi sich damit schon früher befasst und wusste daher schon, wie es ging, aber er musste zugeben, Crawford erklärte ziemlich gut. Das fanden auch die meisten anderen Schüler. Nachdem sie mitgekriegt hatten, dass Crawford nicht nur schimpfen, sondern durchaus auch loben konnte, stieg die Beteiligung zusehends an. Am Ende der zweiten Stunde hatten sich alle mindestens ein Mal gemeldet. Zufrieden stellte Crawford fest, dass sie Spaß an seinem Unterricht gefunden hatten. Umso größer war das Erstaunen auf Seiten der Schüler, als es auf einmal klingelte. Selten waren zwei Mathestunden so schnell vergangen.

„Also ich weiß nicht was du hast, der ist doch voll in Ordnung", meinte Nao zu Omi, nachdem es geschellt hatte. Omi hatte sich am Abend zuvor bei Nao darüber ausgelassen wie sehr er Crawford doch hasste, natürlich ohne ins Detail zu gehen und dass er sich vor dem Mann in Acht nehmen solle.

„Glaub mir, der war nicht immer so. Ich bin selber etwas verwundert."

„Wieso, wie war der denn früher?"

„Ein brutaler, kaltherziger, gewissenloser Ki… Mensch." Nao sah seinen Freund skeptisch an.

„Das ist aber nicht sehr nett so was über seinen Lehrer zu sagen", kam es plötzlich von Crawford. Keiner der beiden hatte gemerkt, dass der Mann hinter ihnen gestanden hatte. Wütend drehte Omi sich zu ihm um.

„Du weißt genau dass ich Recht habe!" Crawford sah ihn amüsiert an.

„Du solltest es vielleicht nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen der letzte in der Klasse zu sein, sonst kommen deine Klassenkammeraden noch auf Ideen…"

„Glaub mir, ich habe kein Verlangen danach, länger in deiner Nähe zu bleiben als unbedingt nötig", funkelte Omi.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, nun reg dich mal wieder ab. Wir hatten eine Abmachung, schon vergessen?" Ein Knurren war Omis einzige Antwort.

„Knurr mich nicht so an!" Omi schwieg. Nao sah etwas irritiert zwischen Crawford und Omi hin und her. Die konnten sich wohl echt nicht leiden. Aber sie mussten sich gut kennen, sonst würden sie sich nicht duzen. Durfte Omi das überhaupt? Er wüsste zu gerne was zwischen den beiden passiert war.

„Ach ja, ich hoffe meine Kommentare zu deiner kleinen Rechnung helfen dir weiter", meinte Crawford unvermittelt.

„Um ehrlich zu sein nicht. Da ist ein Begriff der mir gar nichts sagt. Aber ich frage mich sowieso wieso du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, das durch zu sehen", antwortete Omi und verschränkte die Arme.

„Weil ich als Mathelehrer die Aufgabe habe Schülern zu helfen, weil ich die Aufgabe interessant finde und weil ich es gut finde, dass du dich außerhalb der Schule mit so was befasst. Welchen Begriff kennst du nicht?" Omi überlegte kurz, holte dann aber doch den Zettel hervor und zeigte ihm was er nicht verstanden hatte. Crawford beugte sich zu ihm runter und gab ein kurzes „Aha" von sich. Dann zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Omi an den Tisch. Dieser wich aus Reflex etwas zur Seite und brachte wieder etwas Distanz zwischen sich und den Schwarz Leader. Dieser sah Omi vorwurfsvoll an.

„Also wenn ich dir das jetzt erklären soll musst du schon herkommen. Von dort siehst du nichts. Keine Angst ich beiße nicht!" Omi sah den Mann skeptisch an, rückte dann aber doch wieder etwas näher. Sie hatten zwar eine Abmachung, aber er hielt sich dennoch sprungbereit. Sicher ist sicher.

Aber Crawford hielt sein Wort und biss ihn nicht. Stattdessen ließ er ihn die Aufgabe erst einmal soweit rechnen wie er konnte. Dann bedurfte es nur noch ein wenig Hilfestellung und Omi kam selber darauf wie er weiter machen musste, jedenfalls theoretisch. Zum Praktischen kamen sie leider nicht mehr, da es erneut schellte. Nao wartete, aber Omi machte keine Anstalten aufzuhören. Hatte er denn jetzt nicht Unterricht? Er sollte sich vielleicht besser beeilen.

„Ähm, ich will ja nicht stören, aber müssen wir nicht los?"

„Nein, nein, warte noch ein bisschen. Ich hab's gleich."

„Nicht hetzen, du hast sowieso ne Freistunde", meinte Crawford gelassen.

„Hey, woher weißt du was ich jetzt habe?", fragte Omi verwirrt.

„Na ich hab mir natürlich deinen Stundenplan angesehen, was glaubst du denn!"

„Was geht dich mein Stundenplan an?"

„Ich bin hier Lehrer, ich darf das."

„Mistkerl!"

„Mach weiter!" Mit einem letzten bösen Blick wandte Omi sich wieder der Aufgabe zu und es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er wieder total weggetreten und hatte vollkommen vergessen wer da neben ihm saß. Crawford beobachtete ihn dabei aufmerksam und fand das außerordentlich amüsant. Aber er konnte verstehen was in dem Jungen vorging. Wenn man sich erst einmal in eine Aufgabe vertieft hatte, konnte man alles um sich herum vergessen, er kannte das Gefühl.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, Herr Crawford, aber ich würde hier jetzt gerne anfangen", kam es auf einmal von vorne. Alle drei drehten sich um und bemerkten, dass dort ein Erdkunde Kurs stand, der jetzt hier Unterricht machen wollte.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie bitte. Wir sind sofort weg", entschuldigte sich Crawford und stand auf.

„Wir machen woanders weiter", sagte er zu Omi und ging nach vorne um seine Tasche zu holen. Omi griff ebenfalls seinen Rucksack, nahm seinen Block unter den Arm, den Stift in die Hand und gab denn Taschenrechner Nao. Nachdem auch sie sich noch einmal beim Lehrer entschuldigt hatten, verließen sie schnell die Klasse. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Omi Crawford unsicher. Er würde gerne mit ihm weiter rechnen, aber er wollte nicht, dass Crawford das wusste. Außerdem hatte der Mann sicher Unterricht.

„Na was wohl, du rechnest das jetzt zu Ende. Ich habe jetzt eh Schluss also kommt mit!" Ohne eine Antwort ab zu warten ging Crawford davon und erwartete, dass die beiden ihm folgten. Nao und Omi warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann beeilten sie sich, Crawford einzuholen.

Sie hätten sich auch in den Aufenthaltsraum setzen können, aber Crawford zog einen leeren Klassenraum vor. Sofort machten sich die beiden wieder an die Aufgabe. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden waren vollkommen weggetreten, es gab nur noch sie und diese dämliche Aufgabe. Nao langweilte sich zu Tode, er hatte sich seine Freistunde eigentlich anders vorgestellt. Normalerweise verbrachte er sie immer mit Omi im Computer Raum oder, wenn es das Wetter zuließ, draußen. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und verkündete, dass er in die Cafeteria gehen wolle um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen. Als er keine Antwort bekam zuckte er mit den Schultern und verließ die Klasse.

Als er wieder kam waren die beiden gerade in die heiße Phase eingetreten. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch die letzten Variablen einsetzen, die Teilergebnisse zusammenrechnen und dann würde sich rausstellen, ob sie alles richtig gemacht hatten.

Ein lauter Freudenschrei von Omi und das leichte Zucken von Crawfords Mundwinkeln zeigten, dass sie wohl alles richtig gerechnet hatten.

„Guck mal Nao, wir haben es geschafft", lachte Omi fröhlich und hielt ihm den Zettel mit dem Endergebnis entgegen. Dieser schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Wie konnte man sich über so etwas nur so freuen?

„Weißt du wie lange ich daran gesessen habe? Ich bin so froh dass das endlich geschafft ist", jubelte Omi weiter. Jetzt war er voll in Fahrt. Er konnte jetzt nicht so einfach aufhören, er brauchte eine neue Aufgabe. Crawford musste dass aus seinen Augen gelesen haben, denn er grinste ihn herausfordernd an und meinte: „Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde. Bereit für mehr?"

„Klar", rief Omi mit Feuereifer. Aller Rivalitäten waren für den Moment vergessen, vor ihm saß nicht sein Erzfeind sondern ein Gleichgesinnter, der genau so viel Spaß an Mathematik hatte wie er selber und von dem er noch eine ganze Menge lernen konnte.

„Also gut… Wir verkomplizieren die ganze Sache jetzt ein wenig in dem wir das und das hier ändern, diesen Wert ganz weg lassen und dafür eine unbekannte Konstante einbringen. Alles andere können wir beibehalten, aber wir nehmen andere Werte, einverstanden?" Omi nickte eifrig.

„Also gut, hier. Wie fängst du an?" Nao stöhnte leise. Jetzt ging das Ganze wieder von vorne los, das hielt er nicht aus.

„Ich gehe ein bisschen ins Internet. Hier bin ich euch sowieso nur im Weg", erklärte er und stand auf.

„Ja ok, viel Spaß. Wir treffen uns nachher in der Cafeteria, einverstanden?"

Nao nickte, nahm seinen leeren Teller und verließ erneut die Klasse.

„Und dieses Mal bitte etwas ordentlicher das Ganze!", forderte Crawford. Omi gab daraufhin wieder nur ein Knurren von sich. Er würde genau so schreiben wie immer, da konnte der Kerl sagen was er wollte. Der hatte sich gefälligst nicht in seine Notizen einzumischen.

Crawfords Antwort darauf war, dass er nicht so viel knurren solle und dass er sich wenigstens bemühen könne, etwas übersichtlicher zu schreiben.

Im Laufe der nächsten halben Stunde kam es des Öfteren zu Diskussionen zwischen den beiden. Crawford befürchtete, dass Omi die Hälfte vergessen würde, so unsauber und unvollständig wie er seine Notizen führte währen Omi glaubte er würde alles Wichtige vergessen weil er sich zu sehr auf seine blöden Notizen konzentrierte. Ein weiterer Streitpunkt war dass sie sich nicht wirklich auf einen gemeinsamen Weg einigen konnten. Aber um beide Wege aus zu probieren hatten sie nicht genügend Zeit. Als es schellte einigte man sich dann darauf, dass zu Hause jeder seinen eigenen Weg rechnen würde und sie dann das nächste Mal verglichen welcher besser war.

Omi war todtraurig dass die Stunde bereits wieder zu Ende war. Er hätte noch ewig so weiter rechnen können. Das hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht. Seufzend erhob er sich und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Also dann, ich muss in den Unterricht. Wir sehen uns am Mittwoch, dann wirst du schon sehen das meine Lösung besser ist."

„Ich habe Mathematik studiert, falls du es vergessen hast. Mein Lösungsweg geht eindeutig schneller und spart sehr viel Arbeit", erwiderte Crawford und schraubte seinen Füller zu.

„Abwarten", meinte Omi während er den Stuhl zu Recht rückte. Crawford war inzwischen aufgestanden und ging zur Tür.

„Vergiss aber deine Mathe Hausaufgabe nicht, sonst gibt's Ärger"

„Ach, die ist doch easy, die schaff ich in zehn Minuten", winkte Omi ab und schob sich an Crawford vorbei. Draußen auf dem Flur war bereits alles voller Schüler, dementsprechend knapp viel auch ihre Verabschiedung aus. Omi bedankte sich noch einmal für die Hilfe und lief dann davon um Nao zu finden.

Er fand ihn wie verabredet in der Cafeteria, wo er sich gerade mit einem anderen Jungen aus ihrer Klasse, Wufei, unterhielt.

„Hey Nao! Tut mir Leid, dass ich eben nicht mit dir was essen war. Aber weißt du…"

„Ich versteh schon, ist schon ok", wehrte Nao lächelnd ab. „Ich kenne ja deine krankhafte Freude an Matheaufgaben…" Omi grinste ihn entschuldigend an.

„Was, hat er schon wieder Mathe gemacht? Omi, du hast echt einen an der Waffel, weißt du das? Du bist nicht normal!", mischte sich Wufei, an einem belegten Brötchen kauend, ein.

„Ach was, ihr wisst nur einfach nicht was euch da entgeht", meinte Omi fröhlich.

„Kann mir irgendwer Geld leihen? Ich hab auch Hunger…", fragte er dann und sah die anderen beiden mit bettelnden Augen an. Wufei seufzte und holte sein Portemonnaie raus.

„Wie viel?" Omi strahlte.

„Nicht viel, ich will nur ein belegtes Brötchen. Du kriegst es Montag wieder."

„Beeil dich, es schellt gleich. Und guck dir die lange Schlange an!", meinte Nao mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Cafeteria. Schnell bedankte sich Omi bei Wufei, nahm das Geld und rannte davon.

Die letzte Stunde brachte Omi ebenfalls erfolgreich hinter sich, dann hatte er endlich Wochenende. Jetzt musste er nur noch auf Aya warten. Aber da sah er den Porsche schon um die Ecke biegen.

„Hey Omi, cooler Wagen!", rief plötzlich jemand aus der Menge. Omi sah sich um und erkannte Wufei. Er winkte ihm zu.

„Danke, ist aber leider nicht meiner. Schönes Wochenende!", rief er grinsend.

„Danke, dir auch!"

„Hi Aya. Das finde ich echt super nett dass du mich abholst", begrüßte Omi seinen Leader und stieg ein.

„Wo willst du jetzt hin?", fragte Aya nach einer Weile.

„Öhm, ich weiß noch nicht genau. Ich brauche auf jeden Fall einen Elektroladen. Wir brauchen unbedingt einen neuen DVD Player. Nachdem Ken den alten kaputt gekriegt hat… Ach ja und Aya, könntest du mir vielleicht ein bisschen Geld leihen? Ich hab das in der Eile heute Morgen total vergessen…"

„Meinetwegen. Also wohin jetzt?"

„Hm, du kannst mich irgendwo in der Stadt absetzen, ich suche mir dann schon irgendwas", meinte Omi.

„Wie du willst. Aber sag mal, hättest du was dagegen wenn ich mitkomme?"

„Was? Nein, wieso sollte ich? Das wäre cool", freute sich Omi. Es passierte schließlich selten genug dass die beiden etwas zusammen unternahmen.

So parkte Aya den Wagen im Parkhaus und die beiden machten sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen DVD Player. Nachdem sie endlich einen passenden gefunden hatten gingen sie noch in diverse Videotheken und liehen sich bergeweise Anime DVDs aus, die sie am Sonntag gucken wollten. Für Samstag stand leider schon ein Besuch bei einem Blumengroßhandel an. Aya hatte darauf bestanden. Es war mal wieder an der Zeit, dass sie sich neue Blumen zulegten und eventuelle Neuheiten auf dem Markt in Augenschein nahmen. Aber am Sonntag wollten sie sich mal richtig entspannen und den Abend alle zusammen verbringen. Auch eine Idee von Aya, die allerdings schon älter war. Etwa ein Mal im Monat fand ein solcher Team Abend statt, um den Gemeinschaftssinn zu stärken, wie er sagte. Meistens sahen sie sich an diesem Abend Filme an, spielten Gesellschaftsspiele oder verbrachten ihn, wie im vergangenen Winter, bei einem Wochenendausflug in den Bergen. Omi fand es schade, dass diese Abende nicht häufiger stattfanden. Bisher hatten sie dabei immer alle sehr viel Spaß gehabt. Und das würde auch diesen Sonntag nicht anders sein.

* * *

Am Samstagmorgen schmiss Aya die anderen bereits um 7 Uhr aus dem Bett. Sie hatten eine Autofahrt von über drei Stunden vor sich und Aya wollte nicht im Dunkeln zurück fahren. Seit Aya-chans Unfall weigerte Aya sich, bei Nacht zu fahren, wenn es sich nur irgendwie vermeiden ließ.

Als sie nach dreieinhalb Stunden Autobahnfahrt endlich beim Großmarkt ankamen erklärten Omi und Ken – die hinten hatten sitzen müssen – dass sie das letzte Mal so lange in diesem Porsche gefahren waren, der eigentlich nur für 2 Personen gedacht war. Entweder sie würden sich einen Familienfreundlichen Viersitzer kaufen oder Aya könne das nächste Mal alleine fahren. Daraufhin war Aya für lange Zeit beleidigt – niemand redete schlecht über seinen Wagen, niemand!

Noch schlimmer wurde das Gemoser allerdings auf der Rückfahrt, als die beiden auch noch mehrere Paletten mit Blumen auf den Schoß gepackt bekamen. Irgendwann hatten sie es dann geschafft und so lange gejammert, dass Aya nachgab und versprach, dass sie sich sobald wie möglich nach einem neuen Auto umsehen würden. Sofort entbrannte zwischen Yohji, Omi und Ken eine heiße Diskussion, was für ein Auto es wohl werden würde. Am Ende sprach viel für einen Kombi, so konnten sie zum Mindest haufenweise Pflanzen verstauen. Und wenn sie das nächste Mal in den Urlaub fuhren, würden sie nicht wieder ihr Gepäck vorschicken müssen. Außerdem hoffte Omi insgeheim, dass er das Auto immer fahren dürfte, sobald er seinen Führerschein hatte.

Der Sonntag verlief genau so, wie sie es geplant hatten. Nachdem sie alle bis Mittag geschlafen hatten, stellten sie sich zusammen in die Küche und kochten gemeinsam. Anschließend schlossen sie den neuen DVD Player an und sahen sich bis spät in den Abend die ausgeliehenen DVDs an. Aber um 11 Uhr mussten sie Schluss machen, da sie ja alle am nächsten Morgen früh raus mussten.

Auch am Montag geschah nichts Außergewöhnliches. Omi verzog sich gleich nach der Schule in sein Zimmer um für eine anstehende Englisch Klausur zu lernen und kam erst zum Abendessen, völlig frustriert, wieder hinunter. Englisch war einfach nicht sein Ding. Die Klausur würde über ein Buch gehen, dass sie lesen sollten, aber Omi verstand so gut wie gar nichts von der Geschichte. Irgendwann hatte er es auch aufgegeben jedes zweite Wort im Wörterbuch nach zu schlagen. Die Lehrerin hatte gesagt, sie sollten nur im äußersten Notfall etwas nachschlagen, die meisten Worte sein entweder eh unwichtig oder sie könnten sie sich aus dem Zusammenhang erschließen. Aber bei Omi schien das irgendwie nicht zu klappen

* * *

So, das war das erste Kapitel. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann hinterlasst doch bitte einen Kommi, freue mich immer so über feedback : )

Shi


	2. Chapter 2

"Omi, Telefon für dich!", schrie Yohji aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Wer ist es?", schrie Omi zurück. Er hatte gerade alle Hände voll zu tun und keine Zeit zum telefonieren. Es war Dienstag, da war bei Weiß Back- und Waschtag. Soll heißen, zwei Leute machten die Wäsche, die anderen beiden backten Kekse, Brot und ab und zu auch mal einen Kuchen. Heute waren Omi und Aya mit backen dran und er hatte gerade alles in den Ofen geschoben.

„Keine Ahnung, will er nicht sagen, komm her!"

„Jaja ist ja gut, sag ich komme gleich. Muss mir nur noch die Hände abtrocknen." Aya meinte er würde den Rest schon alleine schaffen. Omi beeilte sich und flitzte dann hinüber ins Wohnzimmer wo Yohji ihm schon den Hörer entgegenstreckte.

„Ja, hallo? Omi hier?"

„Ich bin's, Crawford, stör ich?"

„W…Was, bist du irre? Du kannst doch hier nicht so einfach anrufen!", rief Omi panisch. Was wenn Yohji seine Stimme erkannt hatte?

„Reg dich ab, ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich morgen nicht in die Schule komme. Ich bin… anderweitig beschäftigt, du verstehst."

„Ja, ich verstehe sehr gut", knurrte Omi. Er hätte beinahe vergessen dass Crawford ja auch noch diesen anderen Job hatte. Den, für den er ihn eigentlich hassen sollte.

„Komm stell dich nicht so an, ich sage auch nichts zu deinem kleinen Nebenjob", meinte Crawford.

„Und? Hast du die Aufgabe schon weiter gemacht? Ich wette du steckst fest", fuhr er grinsend fort.

„Davon träumst du wohl. Ich bin fertig und ich habe ein wunderbares Ergebnis raus, willst du's hören?"

„Meinetwegen."

„Ok, ich hol's eben. Lauf nicht weg!" Erst als Omi sich umdrehte merkte er, das Yohji noch immer in der Tür stand, die Hände in die Seiten gestützt und ihn neugierig ansah.

„Wer ist das? Ein Freund von dir?"

„Kennst du nicht. Jemand aus der Schule…Kann ich mal vorbei?"

„Das weiß ich nicht ob du kannst…"

„Yohji! Lass den Scheiß und lass mich einfach vorbei, ok!"

„Woah, immer mit der Ruhe, Chibi. Du bist wohl mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aus dem Bett gefallen heute." Ohne darauf einzugehen zwängte Omi sich an dem Playboy vorbei und raste hinauf in sein Zimmer um seine Aufzeichnungen zu holen. Währenddessen trabte Yohji zum Telefon und hob den Hörer vom Boden auf.

„Hallo, hallo? Wer ist da?"

„Wer will das wissen?"

„Kudou Yohji, besser bekannt als Sexiest Man Alive, sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen."

„…"

„Sagen Sie, Sie sind nicht zufällig Klein Omis heimlicher Liebhaber, oder?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Och, nur so ne Idee. Unser Omi bekommt nicht jeden Tag Anrufe von mysteriösen Fremden die ihren Namen nicht nennen wollen."

„Ich bin ein Kerl..."

„Na und, wir wissen alle längst dass unser Kleiner mehr auf Männer steht als auf Frauen. Aber was will man schon anderes erwarten wenn einer mit drei superhübschen Kerlen zusammen in einem Blumenladen arbeitet… Nur er weiß nicht, dass wir es wissen. Versucht immer noch dass zu vertuschen, total süß. "

„Tut mir Leid, ich fürchte nicht".

„Zu Schade, der Junge braucht eine feste Beziehung, dringend. Also, falls Sie es sich doch noch anders überlegen sollten, meinen Segen haben Sie!"

„…Ich werde bei Gelegenheit darauf zurückkommen."

„Nein wirklich, Sie glauben gar nicht was wir schon alles versucht haben um ihn zu verkuppeln. Aber leider immer ohne Erfolg. Dabei sind hier in der Gegend so viele hübsche Jungen. Aber wenn man sich den ganzen Tag nur vor dem PC aufhält ist das kein Wunder. Virtuelle Freunde sind bei Weitem nicht so befriedigend wie reale, wenn Sie wissen was ich meine" Yohji stieß einen gespielten Seufzer aus.

„Na ja, und außerdem hat Omi… Omi! Da bist du ja wieder"

„Yohji! Was hast du getan!"

„Nichts, ich habe mich nur ein bisschen mit deinem neuen Freund hier unterhalten, damit er nicht so einsam ist während du weg bist".

„Gib sofort den Hörer her!"

„Hey hey, kein Grund so eifersüchtig zu werden, hier haste ihn ja wieder. Na dann mal viel Spaß ihr beiden Turteltauben. Ich bin oben". Mit einem letzten viel sagenden Augenzwinkern war Yohji verschwunden.

„Bist du noch da?", fragte Omi – er war etwas außer Atem weil er so schnell die Treppe runter gelaufen war. Es schien nicht, dass Yohji Crawford erkannt hatte, aber der hatte mit Sicherheit die Schnauze voll gehabt und inzwischen aufgelegt.

„Na sicher bin ich noch da", antwortete Crawford.

„Was auch immer Yohji erzählt hat, es ist Blödsinn. Glaub ihm kein Wort!"

„Soso… aber ich muss sagen, es waren ein paar sehr interessante Sachen dabei" Omi konnte Crawford deutlich grinsen hören.

„Ich sage doch, Blödsinn. Der erzählt Müll sobald er nur den Mund aufmacht. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Ich wollte dir sagen was ich raus habe…"

„Schieß los!"

* * *

Als Aya am Abend ins Wohnzimmer kam um Fernsehen zu gucken, wäre er beinahe über Omi gestolpert der noch immer auf dem Teppich lag, den Hörer in der Hand, die Mathezettel vor der Nase.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er und sah Omi prüfend an.

„Telefonieren, sieht man doch."

„Mit wem?"

„Ein… Freund…" Ayas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Oha, das kam nicht schnell genug. Zum Glück kam in dem Moment Yohji zu seiner Rettung herein und verkündete, dass er jetzt ausgehen werde.

„Oi, telefoniert ihr etwa immer noch? Aya, stör die beiden nicht! Sie haben sich noch so viel zu erzählen." Er zwinkerte Omi wohl wissend zu. Dieser rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Ich will wissen mit wem er telefoniert!", befahl Aya.

„Och Aya, komm mit in die Küche, dann erklär ich dir alles", grinste Yohji und zog einen protestierenden Aya hinter sich her. Omi stöhnte. Aber wenigstens hatte er wieder seine Ruhe. Yohji erzählte Aya währenddessen von seiner Vermutung woraufhin Aya sich vom Wohnzimmer fernhielt und stattdessen in sein Zimmer verschwand während Yohji in seinen Seven stieg und davon düste.

Erst jetzt fiel Omi auf wie spät es schon war. Er hatte über drei Stunden mit Crawford telefoniert. Und sie hatten nur die Hälfte der Zeit über die Matheaufgabe gesprochen. Dabei war heraus gekommen, dass Crawford tatsächlich einen schnelleren Weg gefunden hatte und das ärgerte Omi unsagbar. Aber Crawford hatte Recht gehabt, gegen einen ehemaligen Mathematik Studenten hatte Omi keine Chance.

Die restliche Zeit hatten sie sich über ganz normale Dinge unterhalten. Über die Schule, Filme, über ihr Zuhause, sogar ansatzweise über ihre Nachtjobs. Auch von PCs verstand Crawford einiges, Omi war begeistert. Er hätte nie gedacht das Crawford der Typ war, mit dem man stundenlang am Telefon quatschen konnte.

Wieder eine halbe Stunde später wurde Omi schon wieder gestört, diesmal von Ken, der sich irgendeine Komödie im Fernsehen ansehen wollte (Ja, der guckt auch was anderes als Fußball). Leider schaffte er es nicht, Ken davon zu überzeugen, den Film aufzunehmen und in später zu gucken. Also musste er wohl oder übel das Telefonat beenden. Dabei waren sie noch lange nicht fertig. Eins war klar, das nächste was in diesem Haushalt angeschafft wurde, war ein Schnurloses Telefon. Gleich morgen würde er losgehen und eins kaufen.

Alles in allem war es doch sehr nett gewesen, dass Crawford angerufen hatte. Vielleicht würden sie das bald mal wiederholen. Außerdem hatte er jetzt ja am nächsten Tag die erste Stunde frei und konnte ausschlafen.

Aus lauter Langeweile setzte er sich zu Ken aufs Sofa und sah sich mit ihm den Film an. Irgendwann bekamen sie Hunger und so beschlossen sie noch etwas zu kochen. Omi wollte gerade zu Aya hoch gehen und ihn fragen ob er auch etwas abhaben wollte, als dieser ihm bereits auf der Treppe entgegen kam.

„Ich geh noch mal weg", murmelte er und schwupps, vorbei war er. Omi sah ihm total verdattert hinterher, bevor er zu Ken ins Wohnzimmer zurückging.

„Sag mal, weißt du was mit Aya los ist?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Aber er benimmt sich echt merkwürdig. Stell dir vor, Freitag ist er erst gegen Mittag zur Schicht in den Laden gekommen. Ich hab schon gedacht ihm sei was passiert als er nicht auftauchte. Und nachmittags hat er dann Yohji gebeten er möge mit ihm die Schicht tauschen und ist gleich wieder weg."

„Sehr ungewöhnlich…was meinst du wo er hin ist? Ob er ne Freundin hat?", grinste Omi. Ken fing laut an zu lachen. „Das glaube ich eher weniger".

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich bitte dich, wir reden hier von Aya, von Mr.Eisklotz himself, wie soll der denn an eine Freundin gekommen sein?"

„Jetzt bist du aber ungerecht."

„Ach was, sei mal ehrlich. Würdest du dich mit so jemandem einlassen?"

„Es gibt genug Mädchen die diese Reserviertheit sexy finden, siehst du doch an den Horden im Laden die ihn täglich umschwärmen", verteidigte Omi ihn.

„Hm, da hast du auch wieder Recht… Na ja zu wünschen wäre es ihm ja", meinte Ken nachdenklich.

„Ja, finde ich auch. Er ist einsam…"

„Komm, lass uns das Thema wechseln. Was willst du essen? Ich hab keine Lust was zu kochen wenn ich ehrlich sein soll…"

„Ja, ich auch nicht. Also lassen wir was kommen?"

„Ja, ausnahmsweise, weil's keiner mitkriegt. Aber lass das bloß nicht Aya hören", meinte Ken mit einem Augenzwinkern. Aya sah es nämlich gar nicht gerne wenn im Hause Weiss jemand Fast Food aß. Er verlangte, dass sich alle gesund ernährten. Nur so konnte, seiner Meinung nach, die volle Leistung während eines Auftrags gewährleistet werden.

So machten sich die beiden noch einen gemütlichen Abend mit Pizza und Fernsehen und Omi fühlte sich richtig gut. Bis Aya wiederkam. Er stand in der Wohnzimmertür, warf einen Blick auf die Pizza Kartons, drehte sich um und marschierte davon. Ken und Omi sahen sich an, dann sprang Omi auf und lief Aya hinterher.

„Aya was ist los mit dir? Du siehst nicht gut aus. Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um dich." Er hatte Recht, Aya war blass und eindeutig übermüdet. Er sah Omi mit leeren Augen an und sagte nichts.

„Ayaaaa! Jetzt sag mir doch was los ist", jammerte Omi. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig dass er nicht wusste was mit Aya war.

„Omi, tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Klar, alles was du willst…"

„… nenn mich Ran!" Omi sah Aya einige Sekunden lang sprachlos an, ihm fehlten einfach die Worte. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Früher hatte Aya doch darauf bestanden dass alle ihn Aya nannten. Wieso denn jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr?

„Verrätst du mir auch wieso?"

„Nein!"

„Aber A… Ran! Wir sind doch Freunde. Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?" Omis Augen wurden wässrig und er blickte Ran traurig an. Das war zu viel für Ran. Er schob den armen Omi grob zur Seite und lief die Treppe wieder hinunter. Unten angekommen zog er sich Schuhe und Jacke wieder an und rannte aus dem Haus. Omi hätte schwören können er hätte Tränen in seinen Augen gesehen.

Kurz entschlossen rief er: „Ken, ich bin bald wieder da!" und zog sich ebenfalls Schuhe und Jacke an. Dann steckte er die Hausschlüssel in die Tasche und lief ebenfalls aus dem Haus. Rans Porsche war weg. Er konnte ihn hören wie er sich rechts die Straße entlang entfernte. Also startete er den Roller und folgte dem Porsche. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach, Ran hatte einen Affenzahn drauf und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Omi ihn aus den Augen verloren. Und so spät abends waren die Hälfte der Ampeln ausgeschaltet, das heißt er hatte keine Chance mehr ihn noch ein zu holen. Also hielt er an und überlegte, wo Ran wohl hinwollen könnte. Eigentlich kam da nur das Krankenhaus in Frage, das Krankenhaus in dem seine Schwester Aya lag. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein, also versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wo dieses Krankenhaus lag. Es gab ja so viele in der Stadt. Aber nachdem er ein paar Passanten gefragt hatte, hatte er es doch endlich gefunden. Aber Rans Porsche konnte er auf dem großen Parkplatz nicht ausmachen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wo finde ich denn das Zimmer von Fujimiya Aya?", fragte der an der Rezeption.

„Sind sie ein Familienmitglied?"

„Äh, nein. Aber ich bin ein Freund und ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Tut mir Leid, wenn sie nicht zur Familie gehören kann ich ihnen keine Auskünfte geben."

„Bitte, können sie mir dann wenigstens sagen ob ihr Bruder, Ran, eben hier rein gekommen ist? Es ist wirklich wichtig!" Die Rezeptionsdame sah Omi eindringlich an, dann seufzte sie und sagte: „Ja, er ist hier, Zimmer 520." Omi bedankte sich und rannte davon. Die Rezeptionsdame sah ihm mitleidig nach.

„520! 520!... hier…" Omi stand vor der Tür mit der Nummer 520 aber er traute sich nicht zu klopfen. Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Er versuchte zuerst an der Tür zu lauschen, aber es war nichts zu hören. Im Zimmer war alles still. Irgendwann überwand er sich doch und klopfte. Er bekam keine Antwort. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt weit und sah hinein. Es war dunkel. Die Fenster waren auf, Omi konnte den kühlen Abendwind spüren. Er war noch nie zuvor in einem Zimmer für Komapatienten gewesen, aber er hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Es sah fast genauso aus wie ein normales Einbett Zimmer, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass es Bilder an der Wand hatte. Vorsichtig betrat Omi jetzt den Raum und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

„Ran? Bist du hier?", fragte er leise. Keine Antwort. Aber wenn er sich nicht täuschte saß dort jemand am Fenster.

„Ran?", fragte er noch einmal und ging auf die Gestalt zu.

„Was willst du?" Das war Rans Stimme. Aber sie klang komisch gepresst, als würde er weinen. Diese Vorstellung machte Omi Angst. Er hatte sich also doch nicht geirrt vorhin, Ran hatte tatsächlich geweint. Aber warum?

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Bitte geh!"

„Ich merke doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Jetzt sag schon Ran, was ist passiert? Ich mache mir so große Sorgen! Ist etwas mit Aya-chan?" Ein unterdrückter Schluchzer, Omi war sich sicher.

„Also… ist was mit ihr? Geht es ihr schlechter?" Es folgte eine minutenlange Stille. Dann:

„Sie ist tot…"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst…", flüsterte Omi mit belegter Stimme. Das Wimmern wurde wieder lauter. Langsam ging er auf das Bett zu. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Aber als er hineinsah, war es leer. Keine Aya-chan.

„Ran… oh mein Gott, das tut mir so unendlich Leid", schluchzte Omi. Er war jetzt direkt neben Ran. Plötzlich hob Ran die Arme und klammerte sich an Omi. Dann fing er hemmungslos an zu weinen.

„Warum sie?", schluchzte er. „Was haben wir getan dass wir so etwas verdient haben? Ich habe es doch alles ihr zu liebe getan. Damit sie wieder gesund wird. Warum musste sie sterben, ich verstehe das nicht!" Jetzt konnte Omi nicht anders und fing auch an zu weinen. Ran tat ihm so furchtbar Leid. Das musste ihm das Herz brechen. Er hatte doch niemanden mehr gehabt außer Aya-chan. Was sollte denn nun aus ihm werden?

So lagen sie sich noch eine ganze Weile in den Armen und weinten, bis keine Träne mehr kam. Dann saßen sie ganz still und starrten aus dem Fenster in die Nacht. Plötzlich brach Ran die Stille: „Danke… danke dass du gekommen bist."

„Keine Ursache, du bist doch mein Freund." Omi versuchte zu lächeln, aber ohne Erfolg. Aber Ran hätte es sowieso nicht sehen können in der Dunkelheit. Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile.

„Wann ist sie gestorben?", fragte Omi leise.

„In der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag… sie haben mich angerufen… Ich bin gleich hergekommen… aber es war zu spät..."

„Ich habe das Telefon gehört, aber ich habe nicht mit gekriegt dass du weg gefahren bist… warum hast du es uns nicht gleich erzählt?"

„Ich konnte es doch selber nicht glauben. Wollte es nicht glauben."

„Ach darum hast du all die Sachen mit uns unternommen? Du wolltest dich ablenken…"

„Ja… es tut mir Leid… dass ich euch nichts gesagt habe."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich verstehe das… wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es, ok?"

„Danke Omi… ich bin so froh dass es dich gibt…"

„Lass uns nach Hause fahren", entschied Ran nach einer Weile. Er klang wieder einigermaßen gefasst.

„Wie du willst. Ich kann aber auch alleine fahren, wenn du gerne noch etwas alleine sein möchtest…", meinte Omi.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein."

So erhoben sie sich, Omi schloss das Fenster und Ran warf einen letzten Blick auf das leere Bett.

„Weißt du, sie haben alle Sachen schon weg gebracht… normalerweise sieht ihr Zimmer nicht so kahl aus…" er ließ einen traurigen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Omi wartete geduldig an der Tür.

Ran flüsterte noch ein letztes „Ich hab dich lieb, Aya-chan… Leb wohl!" bevor Omi und er den Raum endgültig verließen.

Die Rezeptionsdame sprach Ran noch einmal ihr herzlichstes Beileid aus, sie alle kannten Aya und Ran schon seit vielen Monaten. Sie wünschten ihr eine gute Nacht und stiegen gemeinsam in Rans Porsche. Den Roller würden sie ein andermal holen kommen.

„Omi, es gibt da doch etwas was du für mich tun kannst", begann Ran.

„Was ist es? Ich tue alles was ich kann!"

„Ich werde ein paar Tage weg fahren. Ich weiß noch nicht wohin. Kannst du es den anderen beibringen? Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen…"

„Aber natürlich Ran, ich sage es ihnen."

„Danke!"

„Soll ich Ken ablenken während du deine Sachen packst?", fragte Omi, als sie vor dem Koneko anhielten.

„Ja, das wäre gut. Ich will jetzt niemanden sehen."

„Ok… park etwas weiter weg, ich werde ihn weg locken… aber Ran, versprichst du mir etwas?"

„Was…"

„Versprich mir dass du gesund wieder kommst, ok? Auch wenn es vielleicht so aussehen sollte als… hätte alles keinen Sinn mehr… denk immer daran dass du noch uns hast, ja?"

„Ich verspreche es dir!"

„Danke", flüsterte Omi erleichtert. Dann stieg er aus und ging zur Haustür. Sobald er drinnen war kam ihm auch schon Ken entgegen gelaufen. Omi erzählte ihm, dass er Ran nicht gefunden hatte und er bat Ken ihm bei der Suche zu helfen. Ken war sofort dabei und zwei Minuten später kamen sie wieder zur Tür hinaus und verschwanden die Straße hinunter.

Als sie nach einer Stunde wieder kamen war Ran bereits weg. Omi wollte nach diesem Tag einfach nur schlafen, aber Ken machte sich die größten Sorgen – es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Also kam Omi nicht drum herum ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Zuerst war Ken so geschockt dass er gar nicht verstand was Omi ihm erzählte. Er hatte ihm auch erklärt, dass Aya von nun an nur noch Ran genannt werden wollte. Ken versprach, sich alle Mühe zu geben, damit er es nicht vergaß.

Damit begaben sich die beiden Weiss ins Bett und fielen in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Aber nicht halb so unruhig wie der von Ran.

* * *

Als Yohji am nächsten Morgen in die Küche gestolpert kam und nach einer Aspirin verlangte, war es ungewöhnlich still. Ken saß vor einem unangerührten Pott Kaffee und Omi saß einfach nur da und starrte vor sich hin. Musste der nicht eigentlich in der Schule sein?

„Hey was ist denn mit euch los? Ist wer gestorben?" er lachte über seinen Witz, bis er bemerkte, dass niemand mit lachte.

„Omi, was ist los?"

„Aya-chan ist tot…" Yohji starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Ja aber… ja aber das… und Aya… wo ist Aya?"

„Er ist weg."

„WEG? Wie weg? Für immer?"

„Nein, nur für ein paar Tage. Er braucht etwas Zeit für sich alleine. Und bitte, nenn ihn nie wieder Aya…"

So erzählte Omi Yohji die gleiche Geschichte noch Mal, die er gestern schon Ken erzählt hatte. Am Ende saßen sie alle drei am Küchentisch und rührten sich nicht mehr.

„Ich geh wieder ins Bett", verkündete Yohji nach einer Weile.

„Ich auch", schloss sich Ken an. So blieb nur noch Omi übrig. Er wollte nicht ins Bett, er hatte Angst dass er wieder Alpträume kriegen würde, wie damals, nachdem er entführt worden war. Das passierte immer, wenn ihn etwas so sehr beschäftigte wie jetzt. Er wollte lieber etwas Produktives tun, also fertigte er als erstes ein „Wegen Trauerfall geschlossen" Schild an und hängte es an die Ladentür. Dann rief er in der Schule an um sich für den heutigen Tag zu entschuldigen. Die Sekretärin hatte vollstes Verständnis dafür und versprach ihm, es an seine Lehrer weiter zu geben. Er solle erst wieder in die Schule kommen wenn er sich dafür bereit fühlte. Aber Omi hatte nicht vor an nächsten Tag auch noch zu fehlen. Ayas Tod ging ihm zwar sehr nahe, aber er hatte sie ja auch kaum gekannt, eigentlich gar nicht. Im Grunde tat ihm Ran viel mehr Leid. Und er fand es nicht richtig dass er deshalb die Schule schwänzen sollte.

Als nächstes ging er in ihr kleines Gewächshaus im Garten und machte dort erst einmal richtig Ordnung. Er brauchte fast den ganzen Morgen dafür, aber wenigstens war er abgelenkt. Irgendwann klingelte dann das Telefon und Omi beeilte sich dran zu gehen, in der Hoffnung es könnte Ran sein. Aber es war nur Nao der wissen wollte warum Omi nicht in der Schule gewesen war und ihm die Hausaufgaben sagen wollte. Omi sagte, dass es ihm nicht gut ginge, dass er aber Morgen wieder kommen würde. Er beendete das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich. Anschließend machte er sich gleich an seine Hausaufgaben. Aber bald war er auch damit fertig und er hatte wieder nichts zu tun. Er beschloss, etwas zu lesen, aber im Haus fand sich nichts Interessantes. Also zog er sich um, nahm seinen Büchereiausweis und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg in die nächste Bücherei.

Dort angekommen zog er durch alle Abteilungen, auf der Suche nach etwas Interessantem. Als er zwei Stunden später die Bücherei wieder verließ, hatte er einen Roman und ein PC Fachbuch unter dem Arm. Er wollte gerade den Weg nach Hause einschlagen, als ein schwarzer BMW neben ihm hielt. Zuerst beachtete Omi ihn nicht weiter. Aber der Wagen fuhr im Schritttempo neben ihm her und das Fenster wurde herunter gefahren. Als er sich nun doch endlich umwandte, sah er, dass Crawford in dem Wagen saß. Was wollte der denn von ihm?

„Hallo Omi", grüßte er und hielt an. Auch Omi blieb stehen.

„Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und steig ein", meinte er und deutete auf den Platz neben ihm.

„Wieso?", fragte Omi. Was sollte das denn jetzt werden? War das ein Trick? Aber Crawford rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Dein ewiges Gefrage kann einem echt auf die Nerven gehen. Und jetzt beeil dich, ich stehe hier im absoluten Halteverbot!" Omi sah Crawford skeptisch an aber dann öffnete er doch die Beifahrertür und ließ sich neben Crawford auf den Sitz fallen. Das erste was ihm auffiel war, dass er total komisch saß, vor allem sehr viel höher als sonst. Er war ja bisher nur Rans Porschesitze gewohnt. Hier hatte man auch viel mehr Beinfreiheit. Aber was die Sauberkeit betraf stand dieser Wagen Rans in nichts nach. Alles sah aus wie geleckt und glänzte und blitzte und es roch wunderbar nach Leder.

„Willst du dich nicht mal anschnallen?", unterbrach Crawford seine Gedanken. Erst da merkte er, dass Crawford bereits los gefahren war. Schnell ließ er seine Bücher los und schnallte sich an. Dann wandte er sich an Crawford: „Also, warum sollte ich jetzt einsteigen?"

„Weil es gleich regnen wird".

„Hä?" Crawford seufzte.

„Es wird gleich regnen und du wirst so sehr trödeln dass du den Bus zurück verpasst. Da die Bushaltestelle nicht überdacht ist, wirst du eine halbe Stunde lang im Regen stehen müssen. Und da du deine Jacke vergessen hast, wirst du dir eine ordentliche Erkältung einfangen und bis zum Wochenende im Bett bleiben müssen." Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen fing es in dem Augenblick an zu nieseln. Erst ganz leicht aber sehr bald goss es wie aus Eimern.

„Warum interessiert es dich ob ich krank bin oder nicht?", fragte Omi misstrauisch.

„Eigentlich dürfte ich es dir ja nicht sagen, aber ich habe vor am Freitag einen weiteren Überraschungstest zu schreiben. Ich will nicht, dass du den verpasst. Außerdem habt ihr morgen eine Mission und da ihr ja nur zu dritt seid im Moment würde es für deinen Kollegen nicht gut enden, wenn du auch noch ausfallen würdest", erklärte Crawford ohne auch nur einen Augenblick seine Augen von der Fahrbahn zu nehmen.

„Woher weißt du das? Das mit der Mission und dass wir nur zu dritt sind", fragte Omi leise. Bis eben hatte er es geschafft nicht an Ayas Tod denken zu müssen. Aber jetzt…

„Ich kann in die Zukunft sehen, schon vergessen?"

„Wenn das so ist… kannst du mir dann sagen ob… wann Ran wieder zurückkommen wird?", fragte Omi hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein."

„Schade…" Crawford warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Jungen neben ihm, der jetzt wieder traurig vor sich hin starrte.

„Ich kann nicht kontrollieren was ich sehe und wann. Aber wenn ich eine Vision habe dann sage ich Bescheid".

„Das wäre sehr nett, danke", sagte Omi und lächelte wieder ein bisschen.

„Das mit seiner Schwester tut mir Leid", meinte Crawford unvermittelt.

„Wann hast du das denn gesehen?"

„Schon vor Monaten."

„Ich wünschte ich hätte es auch schon so früh gewusst, dann hätte man sich drauf einstellen können", seufzte Omi. Aber Crawford schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaub mir, es ist nicht schön wenn du schon Monate vorher weißt, dass ein Mensch, der dir nahe steht, sterben wird."

„Hm, vielleicht hast du Recht… aber was genau hast du jetzt eigentlich mit mir vor?"

„Nun, ich fahr dich nach Hause."

„Was soll ich denn zu Hause…"

„Also gut, wo willst du dann hin?"

„Keine Ahnung… schmeiß mich halt irgendwo raus, wo's dir passt…"

„Glaubst du ich habe mir die Mühe gemacht dich hier auf zu sammeln, nur um dich dann 5 Minuten später doch wieder auf die Straße zu setzen?"

„Erzähl mir nicht du bist extra meinetwegen los gefahren!"

„Bin ich nicht, ich habe dir doch erzählt dass ich einen Job zu erledigen hatte. Da ich also sowieso schon im Auto saß, habe ich mir gedacht ich könnte wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass ihr nicht noch einen Trauerfall zu beklagen habt." Omi sah Crawford ungläubig an. Noch einen Trauerfall? Sollte das heißen, nur wenn er jetzt zu Fuß gegangen wäre, wäre einer seiner Freunde morgen umgekommen?

„Heißt das…"

„Ja."

„Dann hast du ja quasi einem von uns das Leben gerettet…"

„Ja."

„…Danke…"

„Keine Uhrsache."

„Aber wer…", fragte Omi nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Der Braunhaarige." Ken!

„Aber wieso hast du…"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mir war halt so danach. Außerdem, _wenn_ ihr irgendwann mal dran glauben müsst, dann nur weil wir es so beschlossen haben!" Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf Crawfords Gesicht.

„Danke!"

„Bedank dich nicht zu viel, du könntest es eines Tages bereuen." Omi zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und sah aus dem Fenster. Er konnte es immer noch nicht richtig glauben. Wenn Ken wüsste das Crawford ihm soeben das Leben gerettet hatte… Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und man hörte nur das Pladdern des Regens auf dem Auto, bis Crawford plötzlich anhielt. Als Omi sich umsah bemerkte er, dass sie vor einer großen Villa standen, mit einem riesigen Garten und einem großen Tor. Mit einer kleinen Fernbedienung öffnete Crawford das Tor und fuhr hindurch. Omi sah sich mit großen Augen um. Er hatte so eine Villa noch nie richtig von Nahem gesehen, immer nur im Vorbeifahren oder bei Nacht, wenn sie einen Auftrag zu erledigen hatten.

„Was wollen wir hier?"

„Ich muss eben ein paar Kleinigkeiten holen. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du dir ja was einfallen lassen, wo du hin willst. Sonst überlege ich es mir doch noch anders und setzt dich irgendwo aus. Aber bleib im Wagen!" Crawford hielt direkt vor der großen Haustür und stieg aus. Es schüttete immer noch wie aus Eimern. Schnell rannte er unter das Vordach und verschwand durch die Tür. Total perplex starrte Omi dem Mann hinterher. Hatte der Schwarz Leader ihn etwa tatsächlich zu sich nach Hause gefahren? Ins Schwarz Hauptquartier? Der musste sich ja sehr sicher fühlen wenn er sich so was traute. Wenn er schon mal hier war konnte er die Gelegenheit auch nutzen und sich etwas umsehen, dachte Omi. Aber aussteigen… besser nicht. Sonst wurde er am Ende wirklich krank und dann… Nein, besser nicht. So begnügte er sich damit, sich die Umgebung an zu sehen und so gut es ging einzuprägen.

Plötzlich erschien ein Schatten an der Fahrertür und im ersten Moment glaubte Omi, Crawford sei bereits zurück. Aber dann wurde die Tür mit voller Wucht aufgerissen. Omi hätte beinahe einen Herzanfall bekommen als er sah, wer sich da zu ihm in den Wagen beugte. Es war Berserker, der irre Kerl mit der Augenklappe und den Messern.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte der weißhaarige mit einem fiesen, breiten Grinsen, während er sich zu Omi rüber beugte. Dieser handelte jetzt ohne nachzudenken, riss die Tür auf und stürzte aus dem Auto. Er dachte weder an den Regen, noch an Crawfords Anweisung im Wagen zu bleiben sondern rannte um sein Leben auf das große Tor zu. Das grölende Gelächter des weißhaarigen verfolgte ihn. Am Tor angekommen musste Omi feststellen, dass es sich bereits wieder geschlossen hatte. Er saß fest. Dieser verdammte Crawford, er war doch tatsächlich direkt in seine Falle gelaufen. Dabei war sie so offensichtlich gewesen, jedes Baby hätte sie erkannt. Aber um den würde er sich später kümmern, jetzt musste er erst einmal sein Leben retten. Vielleicht konnte er hinten irgendwo über die Mauer klettern.

So schnell ihn seine Füße trugen rannte er über den Rasen, vorbei an wunderschönen Oleander Büschen, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, bis er auf der Rückseite des Hauses ankam. Aber nirgendwo konnte er eine geeignete Stelle zum rüberklettern erkennen. Panik begann sich in ihm breit zu machen. Und in dem Augenblick ging auch noch der Alarm los. Ob er ihn ausgelöst hatte oder ob jemand im Haus ihn eingeschaltet hatte, wusste Omi nicht. Aber es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Plötzlich schob sich der Rasen unter ihm zur Seite und er fiel in ein mehrere Meter tiefes Loch. Der Aufprall war sehr schmerzhaft und Omi sah für kurze Zeit Sterne. Hier würde er nie alleine wieder rauskommen. Die Wände waren aus Beton und boten keinerlei Halt zum rausklettern. Das war es also, sein Ende war gekommen. Wer weiß was diese kranken Verbrecher mit ihm vorhatten! Vielleicht würden sie ihn foltern und dann ganz langsam zu Tode quälen. Oder wohlmöglich brauchten sie diesmal _ihn_ für eins ihrer verrückten Wiederbelebungsrituale. Je länger Omi darüber nachdachte, desto grausamer wurden die Sachen die er sich ausmalte. Aber kampflos würde er sich nicht ergeben!

Aber bis auf die Tatsache, dass der Regen ein kleines bisschen nachließ, passierte erst einmal gar nichts. Erst nach einer langen Weile, die Omi wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, verstummte der Alarm und wenige Minuten später erschien ein orangefarbener Haarschopf am Rand der Grube. Mastermind!

„Tsk tsk tsk, für einen Profikiller hast du aber keine guten Nerven", grinste der Mann. „Und dein rationales Denken ist wohl auch irgendwo auf der Strecke geblieben, eh? Wir haben euch doch nun schon oft genug erklärt dass es keinen Sinn hätte euch zu entführen oder gar zu töten. Ich weiß doch schon alles über euch was ich wissen will."

„Schuldig, hol gefälligst eine Leiter!" Crawfords Stimme.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst beim Wagen bleiben!"

„Ja, haha. Und mich von eurem Hauspsychopathen aufschlitzen lassen? Vergiss es!" Crawford nahm die Brille ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Dann setzte er die Brille wieder auf und sah Omi hart an.

„Farf ist weder verrückt noch ein Psychopath noch sonst etwas. Er ist nur manchmal etwas schwierig. Aber er tut niemandem etwas zu Leide, wenn ich es ihm nicht sage".

„Ich wusste doch von Anfang an, dass ich dir nicht trauen kann", rief Omi zornig. Da kam auch schon Schuldig mit der Leiter wieder und ließ sie neben Omi in die Grube gleiten.

„So ein Schwachsinn. Wir hatten eine Abmachung und ich halte mich an Abmachungen. Und jetzt komm da raus!"

„Hol mich doch!" Crawford rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Wie du willst…" Mit einem Sprung landete er neben Omi, welcher überrascht aufschrie.

„So und jetzt stell dich nicht so an und steig die Leiter hoch!", befahl Crawford.

„Nein!", rief Omi bockig und verschränkte die Arme. Sollte er doch versuchen ihn hier raus zu bekommen. Schuldig, der immer noch oben am Rand stand, fing an laut zu lachen. Das war einfach zu lustig. Bald tauchte auch Farf neben ihm auf und sah neugierig in die Grube hinunter. Crawford verlor jetzt endgültig die Geduld und packte Omi hart am Arm. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihn auf die Beine und schubste ihn in Richtung Leiter. Aua, das hatte wehgetan.

„Gehst du jetzt von selber oder soll ich dich auch noch hoch tragen? Aber meinetwegen kannst du auch hier unten versauern. Dann sehe ich aber schwarz für deinen Freund." Omi warf ihm einen feindseligen Blick zu, stieg dann aber doch widerwillig die Leiter hoch. Oben angekommen wurde er sogleich von Schuldig in Empfang genommen.

„Jetzt sag uns, Crawford, was der Junge in deinem Wagen zu suchen hatte?", fragte Farf während er Omi misstrauisch beäugte.

„Ich bin sicher, Schuldig weiß das bereits. Obwohl es ihn nichts angeht." Der Angesprochene setzte sein breitestes Grinsen auf und zog, nachdem Crawford ebenfalls heraus geklettert war, die Leiter wieder hinauf.

„Worauf du einen lassen kannst!" Crawford funkelte ihn böse an bevor er ihm befahl die Leiter wieder weg zu bringen und ihm aus den Augen zu gehen.

„Zu Befehl, Chef", rief Schuldig und salutierte. Dann zog er, mit Farf und der Leiter im Schlepptau, wieder ab. Unterwegs erzählte er Farf, was es mit Omis Besuch auf sich hatte (jedenfalls soweit er das aus den Gedanken des Jungen hatte entnehmen können).

„Wenn Farf dich erschreckt hat, dann tut es mir Leid. Aber glaub mir, er wollte dir nichts tun", erklärte Crawford und blickte Omi ernst an. Omi wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Vielleicht sagte Crawford ja doch die Wahrheit und sie wollten ihm wirklich nichts antun.

„Du hättest mich vorwarnen können!"

„Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst im Wagen bleiben. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er zu dir rein kommt. Ich hatte sowieso nicht geglaubt dass er überhaupt raus gehen würde, bei dem Wetter." Omi sah ihn durchdringend an. Er war fast geneigt ihm zu glauben.

„Na ja, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt dass es keinen Zweck hätte bei euch einzubrechen", meinte Omi mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Das hast du gut erkannt. Aber jetzt komm, du bist pitschnass!"

Zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Wagen. Omi wollte gerade einsteigen, als Crawford ihn zurück hielt.

„Vergiss es, so kommst du mir nicht in meinen Wagen! Komm rein, da kannst du dich abtrocknen." Wie bitte? Crawford wollte ihn mit rein nehmen? Jetzt wurde Omi doch etwas mulmig zu Mute.

„Keine Angst, dir passiert nichts", meinte Crawford und öffnete die Tür.

Im Haus war es angenehm warm und Omi war sofort froh, dass er mit rein gekommen war. Crawford führte ihn eine breite Treppe hinauf und durch einen langen Flur bis zu einer Tür.

„Das Badezimmer. Im Regal sind frische Handtücher und die Dusche wirst du wohl finden. Ich gehe mal gucken ob ich bei Nagi irgendwelche Sachen für dich finden kann."

„Ich will keine Umstände machen…", beteuerte Omi. Er wusste nicht ob ihm die Idee, im Haus seiner Feinde zu duschen, so gut gefiel.

„Wenn du nicht duschen willst dann lass es. Aber wenn du in den nassen Klamotten bleibst holst du dir eine Lungenentzündung", meinte Crawford gleichgültig und verschwand. Omi sah ihm noch eine Weile unschlüssig hinterher. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und lugte hinein. Als er sah, dass das Bad tatsächlich leer war, trat er ein und schloss blitzschnell die Tür hinter sich ab.

Das Badezimmer von Weiss war nichts im Vergleich zu dem hier. Marmor wohin das Auge sah, eine riesige Whirlpool Badewanne, eine Dusche in die locker fünf Leute auf einmal hinein passten und alles glänzte und strahlte als wäre es noch nie benutzt worden. Hier konnte man bestimmt ohne Bedenken vom Boden essen…

/Na, wenn du das so lecker findest... ich will dich nicht zurück halten. Aber zur Not hätten wir auch noch einen schönen Küchentisch…/

„Aah, was ist das?", rief Omi erschrocken.

/Na was wohl, ich bin's, Schu! Hast noch nicht sehr viele Telepathen kennen gelernt, wie/

„Nein, eigentlich nicht…"

/Merkt man. An meine Anwesenheit wirst du dich wohl gewöhnen müssen. Ich stöbere nämlich für mein Leben gern in den Gedanken anderer Leute rum./

„Ich will aber nicht dass du meine Gedanken liest! Verzieh dich!", rief Omi.

/Nö, keine Lust/

„Im Frühtau zu Berge wir ziehn, falleraa…", fing Omi schnell an zu singen, in der Hoffnung dass er den Deutschen so wegekeln konnte.

/Himmel Arsch, du singst ja noch schiefer als Nagi/

„…es grünen die Wälder und Höhn, falleraa…"

/Ist ja gut, ich hab's kapiert. Aber glaub ja nicht dass du mir so leicht davon kommst. Ich komme wieder/ Mit einem irren Lachen verschwand Schuldig vorerst wieder aus Omis Kopf. Was war denn das für ein Verrückter, fragte er sich kopfschüttelnd.

Wie Crawford es gesagt hatte, waren in einem Regal an der Wand bergeweise weißer Handtücher gestapelt. Omi nahm sich eins und begann dann langsam, sich aus seinen nassen Klamotten zu schälen. Aber dann kamen ihm doch noch einmal Zweifel und er sah sich nach Kameras um. Irgendwie fühlte er sich beobachtet. Aber er konnte nichts entdecken. Und warum sollten Schwarz überhaupt Kameras in ihrem Badezimmer anbringen? Omi machte sich einfach zu viele Gedanken. Also stieg er nun endlich in die gigantische Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Es war unglaublich. Man konnte sich frei drehen ohne mit den Ellenbogen dauernd gegen die Wand zu stoßen. Omi überlegte, ob er sich waschen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er war ja sauber, er wollte nur warm werden. Außerdem kam er sich irgendwie komisch dabei vor das Duschgel von Schwarz zu benutzen. Nicht dass es irgendwie aufgefallen wäre, bei den tausend verschiedenen die hier herum standen. Hier hatte wohl jeder zehn eigene. Bei Weiß kamen alle mit dem Gleichen aus, nur Yohji hatte ein eigenes, extra Pflege für seine zarte Haut, wie er sagte. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie nicht genug Geld gehabt hätten, aber bisher hatten sie keine Notwendigkeit darin gesehen ihre eh schon kleine Dusche mit vier verschiedenen Duschgels voll zu stopfen.

Irgendwann fiel Omi dann ein, dass Crawford ja vielleicht auch duschen wollte, er war ja schließlich auch tropfnass geworden. Also beeilte er sich fertig zu werden und wollte gerade anfangen die Dusche trocken zu wischen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja?"

„Wenn du fertig bist habe ich hier ein paar Sachen für dich. Ich weiß aber nicht ob sie dir passen." Eilig wickelte Omi sich in ein Handtuch und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm stand Crawford. Er hatte seinen beigen Anzug gegen eine ebenfalls cremefarbene, aber trockene, Hose und ein Weißes Hemd getauscht und er roch frisch geduscht. In der Hand hielt er ein Bündel Kleider. Als er Omis verwirrten Blick sah, erklärte er ihm, dass sie zwei Badezimmer hatten. Das zweite war gewöhnlich nur für Schuldig, weil der sich dort oft Stundenlang einschloss um intensive Körperpflege zu betreiben. Omi nickte verstehend.

„Ich bin unten im Wohnzimmer. Komm runter wenn du fertig bist."

„Ok, ich mach schnell noch die Dusche trocken, dann komme ich", antwortete Omi und nahm die Sachen entgegen.

„Brauchst du nicht."

„Na gut…" Damit verschwand Crawford nach unten und Omi schloss schnell die Tür wieder. Die Sachen die Crawford ihm gegeben hatte – eine scheinbar ungetragene Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und Unterwäsche – passten wie angegossen. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, hängte Omi noch seine Klamotten sorgfältig über die Heizung und das Handtuch über den Rand der Badewanne zum trocknen. Anschließend machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Wohnzimmer.

Crawford hatte die Tür aufgelassen, daher konnte er es leicht finden. Neben einem gigantischen Breitbild Fernseher gab es in dem Raum einen ganzen Haufen Zimmerpflanzen, ein supergroßes schwarzes Ledersofa und in der Ecke einen offenen Kamin. Auf dem Boden lag ein dicker Teppich und an den Wänden hingen einige Bilder mit moderner Kunst. Aber sonst gab es eigentlich nichts, nur eine Fernsehzeitung lag ordentlich auf dem Tischchen. Alles in allem sah das Wohnzimmer zwar super ordentlich, dafür aber auch total unbewohnt aus. Wenn Omi da an ihr Wohnzimmer zu Hause dachte… kein Vergleich. Ran versuchte zwar immer alles, damit die Wohnung halbwegs ordentlich war, aber da die Jungs den ganzen Tag im Laden beschäftigt waren, hatte keiner richtig Zeit zum aufräumen. Außerdem war Ken Weltmeister darin jedes Zimmer innerhalb kürzester Zeit in einen Zustand totaler Verwüstung zu versetzen.

Als Omi das Zimmer betrat saß Crawford auf dem Sofa und las Zeitung. Er bedeutete Omi, sich zu setzten, was dieser dann auch tat.

„Möchtest du einen Tee? Oder Kaffee oder Saft?"

„Ähm, Tee wäre ganz gut…"

„Gut. Ich bin gleich wieder da, mach's dir solange bequem", antwortete Crawford und stand auf. Kurze Zeit darauf kam er mit einem Tablett mit zwei Tassen Tee und einem Teller Keksen wieder.

„Danke", murmelte Omi und nahm die Tasse vorsichtig entgegen.

„Hast du deine Sachen zum trocknen aufgehängt?"

„Ja, über die Heizung. Ich hoffe das war richtig…"

„Ja, ist in Ordnung."

Es folgte eine lange bedrückende Stille. Das lag nicht an Crawford, es gab genug Dinge über die Omi mit ihm reden könnte. Es lag an der Umgebung. Dieser Raum machte Omi unruhig. Er traute sich gar nicht, seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab zu stellen weil er Angst hatte, er könnte Flecken auf dem Glas hinterlassen.

„Du kannst Fernsehen gucken wenn du möchtest", schlug Crawford vor. Omi zuckte nur unschlüssig mit den Schultern.

„Der Tee ist lecker…", bemerkte er nach einer Weile.

„Danke."

„Ich wollte mich noch Mal entschuldigen, wegen vorhin. Ich habe wohl etwas überreagiert…"

„Ein wenig… aber es ist ja nichts passiert. Sei froh, dass es nur die Grube war. Wir haben noch ganz andere Sachen in unserem Garten um Diebe fern zu halten."

„Ach wirklich? Aber dann könnt ihr ja gar nicht richtig in den Garten gehen wenn überall Fallen sind."

„Wir gehen nie in den Garten."

„Oh…"

„Ich weiß, ihr braucht euren Garten sicher für eure ganzen Blumen, nicht wahr?" Omi musste lächeln als er an ihren Garten dachte.

„Ja, und wir haben auch ein Gewächshaus. Falls ihr mal irgendwelche Blumen braucht, sagt Bescheid. Wir ziehen auch auf Sonderwunsch."

„Ich werd's mir merken."

Wieder folgte Stille.

„Ihr seid wohl nicht oft zu Hause?", fragte Omi.

„Nein. Wir wohnen oft wochenlang im Hotel oder bei einem unserer Kunden um sie besser beschützen zu können."

„Ach so…"

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Ach, nur so…"

„Nein, sag!" Omi druckste ein wenig herum, dann sagte er: „Weil hier alles so sauber ist. Selbst wenn ihr 20 Putzfrauen hättet könnten die das nicht so sauber halten wenn hier ständig jemand leben würde… glaube ich zum Mindest." Crawford lachte laut auf als er das hörte.

„Wir bekommen häufig Besuch von potentiellen Kunden, da kann es hier natürlich nicht aussehen wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Aber das macht Schuldig mit seinem Zimmer alles wieder wett, du hast unter Garantie noch nie ein solches Chaos gesehen. Aber solange er es nicht aufs ganze Haus ausbreitet soll mir das egal sein." Omi fing an zu grinsen.

„Also ist das hier mehr das Besucher-Empfangs-Zimmer und nicht das _Wohn_zimmer, da bin ich aber beruhigt."

„Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken. Wir sind alle sehr selten hier unten, die meiste Zeit ist jeder auf seinem eigenen Zimmer. Und nur zu deiner Information, wir haben nur zwei Putzfrauen."

„Oh… vielleicht sollten wir uns auch mal eine zulegen", überlegte Omi. Ihre Wohnung hätte es wirklich nötig.

„Es ist schwer eine ehrliche und dabei gründliche und gewissenhafte zu finden, glaub mir."

„Stimmt, wer weiß, nachher durchwühlt die noch unsere Sachen und dann findet sie unsere Missionsberichte oder so und rennt zur Polizei. Nein, da putzen wir doch lieber weiter selber."

„Weißt du, ich stelle mir das ziemlich lustig vor wenn im Weiss Haus Putztag ist", grinste Crawford plötzlich.

„Es ist immer wieder ein Theater ohne Gleichen", lachte Omi als er daran dachte.

„Vor allem Yohji weigert sich jedes Mal vehement. Aber Ran hat da seine eigenen Methoden ihn zum Aufräumen zu bewegen. Und wenn man Ken zum Aufräumen schickt sieht es hinterher schlimmer aus als vorher." Crawford schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das würde bei uns auch nicht anders ablaufen. Wobei Schuldig hier wohl Yohji _und_ Ken verkörpern würde. Nagi würde einen Anfall kriegen wenn wir so was von ihm verlangten und unter Donnergrollen das Haus verlassen. Farf wäre wohl der einzige der hier was tun würde, aber nur, wenn er gerade Lust dazu hätte. Und ich würde mich zu so einer Arbeit sowieso nicht herab lassen", zwinkerte Crawford. Omi lachte. Ja, das konnte er sich auch gut vorstellen. Putztag im Hause Schwarz und Weiss… ein Desaster.

Von da an kam das Gespräch in Gang. Es war fast so wie beim telefonieren, nur dass Omi sich nicht auf dem Boden räkelte, sondern gesittet auf einem teuren Ledersofa saß. Mit der Zeit wurde er auch ein bisschen lockerer. Es gab wirklich eine ganze Menge über die Omi und Crawford sich unterhalten konnten. Aber die meiste Zeit redeten sie wohl über ihre Team Kameraden. Sie kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass Schuldig und Yohji wohl Seelenverwandte sein mussten – es gab fast nichts in dem sie sich grundlegend unterschieden hätten.

Alles in allem kamen sie – also zumindest Omi – zu völlig neuen Erkenntnissen, was ihre Feinde betraf. Es war, wie er es schon immer befürchtet hatte: Schwarz waren auch nur Menschen.

„Oh mein Gott, jetzt habe ich dich die ganze Zeit von deiner Arbeit abgehalten. Du wolltest doch noch etwas erledigen. Es tut mir sehr Leid!", rief Omi auf einmal erschrocken, nachdem er auf die Uhr geschaut hatte. Es war bereits kurz nach acht und draußen war es längst dunkel geworden. Der Regen hatte aufgehört aber von allen Bäumen tropfte es noch.

„Nein hast du nicht, beruhigte Crawford ihn, das hat keine Eile."

„Aber vielleicht sollte ich jetzt trotzdem besser gehen, die andern machen sich sonst noch Sorgen."

Crawford nickte.

„Ich kann dich fahren." Aber Omi wehrte ab.

„Nein, nein. Ich habe dir schon genug Umstände gemacht, ich kann ruhig dem Bus nehmen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich muss ohnehin Nagi von seiner Abendschule abholen."

„Abendschule?"

„Ja, irgend ein Programmierkurs."

„Cool!"

„Na ja, man kann es auch übertreiben mit dem PC. Aber wenn's ihm Spaß macht…"

„Ok, geh mal hoch und guck nach, ob deine Sachen trocken sind!", meinte Crawford nach einer kurzen Pause. Omi nickte und stand auf.

Nach einer Weile kam er wieder runter, diesmal wieder in seinen eigenen Sachen.

„Die sind ja immer noch feucht", bemerkte Crawford und zupfte an Omis Pulli herum. „Zieh mal ganz schnell die anderen Sachen wieder an!", befahl er.

„Aber ich muss doch nach Hause!", wehre Omi ab.

„Du kannst du Sachen behalten wenn du willst."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach Nagis Sachen behalten!"

„Ach was, der hat genug. Außerdem zieht der die sowieso nie an. Diese Hose hat er glaube ich noch nicht ein Mal getragen. Immer nur seine Schuluniform." Omi schüttelte sich.

„Das wäre mir viel zu unbequem." Crawford zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Reine Gewohnheitssache." Omi gab seufzend nach und verschwand erneut nach oben ins Bad. Als er zurück kam stand Crawford bereits fertig angezogen in der Tür. Schnell schlüpfte Omi in seine Schuhe und die beiden gingen zum Auto.

Die Fahrt verlief relativ Ereignislos. Als sie bei der Abendschule ankamen, stand Nagi bereits an der Straße und guckte gelangweilt vor sich hin. Crawford hielt direkt neben ihm und Nagi wollte gerade hinten einsteigen, als er Omi bemerkte. Hatte er sich im Auto geirrt? Nein, da saß Crawford. Was war denn jetzt los? Misstrauisch öffnete er die Tür und sah hinein.

„Was macht der Weiss hier drin?", fragte er. Omi stutzte. Er hatte das jüngste Schwarzmitglied noch nie Sprechen gehört. Er fand, dass er eine sehr schöne Stimme hatte. Leise aber klar.

„Wir müssen auf dem Rückweg noch bei ihm zu Hause vorbei fahren", antwortete Crawford und Nagi fragte nicht weiter nach. Omi fand das etwas komisch. Er hätte schon ziemlich blöd geguckt wenn Ran auf einmal mit Nagi im Auto angekommen wäre. Aber Nagi vertraute seinem Boss. Wenn Crawford den Weiss Jungen in seinem Auto mitfahren ließ, dann hatte das auch seinen Grund.

Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Bei Schwarz schien es nicht üblich zu sein zu fragen, was der andere am Tag so gemacht hatte. Eigentlich interessierte es Omis Freunde auch nicht wirklich, wie es in der Schule gewesen war, aber sie fragten trotzdem. Es gehörte halt irgendwie dazu auch wenn seine Antwort meistens nur „Ganz gut" war. Omi warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und sah, dass Nagi vollkommen desinteressiert aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit starrte. Omi hätte ihn gerne in ein Gespräch verwickelt um das Schweigen zu beenden, aber er wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Außerdem sah Nagi nicht so aus, als wäre er an einem Gespräch mit ihm interessiert. Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon in der Straße, in der Omi wohnte, angekommen und Crawford hielt an.

„Ich lasse dich besser hier raus. Es wäre nicht so gut, wenn deine Kollegen sehen würden wie du aus unserem Auto steigst."

„Stimmt… also Vielen Dank noch mal. Für alles…"

„Keine Ursache."

„Dann bis morgen. Tschüss Nagi!" Nagi drehte sich überrascht zu Omi nach vorne, aber dieser war bereits ausgestiegen.

Langsam schlenderte Omi auf den Blumenladen zu. Das Schild, welches er am Morgen gemacht hatte, hing noch immer und im Laden hatte sich nichts getan. Also hatten die anderen beiden den Laden nicht zwischenzeitlich doch geöffnet. Mit seinem Bündel Kleider und den Büchern unterm Arm stellte er sich vor die Haustür und klingelte. Er hätte zwar einen Schlüssel gehabt, aber er hatte keine Hand frei. Es dauerte nicht lange und Yohji öffnete die Tür.

„Wird aber auch Zeit dass du kommst!", fuhr er Omi zur Begrüßung an.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht! Du hättest anrufen können dass du später kommst!", schimpfte er. Omi sah betreten zu Boden. Yohji hatte Recht, er hätte wirklich anrufen sollen. Schließlich hatte er gesagt er würde nur schnell zur Bücherei gehen und in spätestens zwei Stunden wieder da sein.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe einen Freund getroffen und bin mit zu ihm gegangen. Dann haben wir die Zeit vergessen", log er. Yohji sah ihn ernst an, aber dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Ist schon gut Kleiner, kann ja mal passieren. Aber dass mir das nicht noch einmal vorkommt!"

„Versprochen", meinte Omi und sah Yohji erleichtert an.

„Na dann, komm endlich rein. Essen steht in der Küche. Ach ja, und Manx war da, wir haben morgen einen Auftrag. Aber Ken und ich schaffen das alleine." Omi riss die Augen auf und sah Yohji alarmiert an.

„Ich komme mit!", rief er. Yohji sah ihn schief an und fragte: „Wieso? Du brauchst wirklich nicht mit kommen, wir schaffen das schon!"

„Nein, ich will mit!"

„Du weißt noch nicht einmal worum es geht…"

„Egal. Ich… muss mich ablenken." Yohji seufzte.

„Na meinetwegen."

Nachdem Omi gegessen hatte, fuhr Yohji mit ihm zum Krankenhaus um den Roller zu holen.

„Was meinst du, wann kommt Ran wieder?", meinte Yohji nachdenklich.

„Hoffentlich bald, ich vermisse ihn", antwortete Omi traurig.

* * *

In dieser Nacht hatte Omi einen sehr kuriosen Traum. Er träumte von Crawford, wie er mit einer Schürze und einem Kopftuch im Garten die Betongrube putze, als plötzlich eine gigantische Aya-chan ankam und das Haus mitsamt Garten und Crawford in einen Koffer packte. Omi saß währenddessen auf einem fliegenden Keks und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Aya-chan mit dem Koffer in den Himmel davon flog.

Wer weiß, was er noch alles geträumt hätte, hätte nicht auf einmal der dämliche Wecker angefangen zu piepen.

Aber heute schaffte er es pünktlich zur Schule. In den ersten beiden Stunden hatte er Englisch und musste sich von seiner Lehrerin eine ordentliche Standpauke anhören, weil er das Buch immer noch nicht durch gelesen hatte und ihre Fragen nicht beantworten konnte. Was hatte ihn da bloß geritten als er Englisch gewählt hatte! Das Ergebnis war jedenfalls, dass er als Strafe eine Analyse des Verhaltens der Hauptperson in den Kapiteln 10 bis 13 vorbereiten und in der nächsten Stunde vortragen sollte. Und die war bereits am nächsten Tag.

Mit einem Wörterbuch bewaffnet setzte Omi sich also in seinen beiden Freistunden in den Aufenthaltsraum und versuchte, die Kapitel 10 bis 13 zu lesen. Als er sich am Ende der zweiten Stunde dann vollkommen verzweifelt auf den Weg in die Klasse machte, fiel ihm auch noch siedendheiß ein, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, seine Mathe Hausaufgaben zu machen. Und Crawford hatte ihn extra noch darauf angesprochen… na wunderbar. Viel schlimmer konnte es ja fast nicht mehr kommen. Jetzt würde er von Crawford auch noch eine Extra Aufgabe bekommen, so dass er heute Abend Englisch _und_ Mathe machen musste _und_ noch eine Mission hatte. Das würde eine schlaflose Nacht werden.

Er sollte Recht behalten. Als Crawford fragte, wer die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte und Omi sich mit gesenktem Kopf meldete, guckte Crawford zwar etwas überrascht, befahl ihm aber, nach dem Unterricht zu ihm zu kommen um seine Extra Aufgabe ab zu holen. Die ganze Stunde über saß Omi da und starrte mürrisch vor sich hin, seine Laune war auf einen Tiefpunkt gesunken. Das lag nicht nur an den Strafaufgaben, sondern vor allem daran, dass ihm eingefallen war, dass er auch noch etwas für ihre Mission recherchieren musste. Jetzt hieß es, einen Zeitplan aufstellen und Prioritäten setzen. Die Mission kam an erster Stelle, das war klar, ebenso die Recherche. Danach kam die Englisch Aufgabe, weil sie wohl das Zeitaufwendigste war und weil er unbedingt auf seine Note aufpassen musste. Als letztes kam dann die Mathe Extraaufgabe, die aber das einfachste von allem war. Das war doch alles nicht fair.

Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, den man von Omi sonst nicht so gewohnt war, ging er nach der Stunde nach vorne. Dabei war dieser Stress doch eigentlich nichts Neues für ihn, er hatte schon weitaus schlimmeres überstanden. Zum Beispiel eine vierstündige Klausur, nach einer Nacht ohne Schlaf. Dafür aber mit einem verstauchten Knöchel, den er erst nach der Schule behandeln konnte weil er nach der Mission gerade mal Zeit gehabt hatte, sich noch im Auto umzuziehen und sofort weiter zur Schule zu fahren.

Aber jetzt kam noch die Geschichte mit Ran dazu und die Gewissheit, dass Ken bei der Mission sterben konnte, wenn Omi nicht vorsichtig war – das alles zerrte doch ziemlich an seinen Nerven.

„Wie war das? Hattest du mir nicht erzählt die Hausaufgabe wäre so easy, dass du sie in 10 Minuten schaffen würdest?" Omi sah zähneknirschend zu Boden. Er wollte das hier so schnell wie Möglich hinter sich bringen.

„Ich habs halt vergessen, ich hatte echt genug anderes zu tun in den letzten Tagen."

„Tsk tsk tsk"

„Halt die Klappe und sag mir endlich was ich machen soll. Ich hab heute noch was Besseres vor!", schnauzte Omi.

„Warum so gereizt?"

„Geht dich nichts an, also lass mich bloß in Ruhe!"

„Hey, hey, reiß dich mal ein bisschen zusammen hier, ja! Ich weiß, dass du's im Moment nicht so leicht hast. Aber du solltest dich trotzdem ein bisschen beherrschen."

„Ja ist ja gut. Krieg ich jetzt die Aufgabe?"

„Es wäre wohl Zeitverschwendung, wenn ich dir eine Aufgabe zu unserem jetzigen Thema geben würde. Ich habe mir für dich etwas Schwierigeres überlegt, hier." Er reichte Omi einen Zettel. Omi überflog die Aufgabe, dann blickte er Crawford ungläubig an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Und das willst du bis Morgen haben?"

„Ja."

„Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?"

„Jetzt reicht's aber langsam. Ich bin immer noch dein Lehrer also pass auf was du sagst!"

„Tschuldigung. Aber das ist unmöglich, das kann ich nicht."

„Versuch es!"

„Hallo? Du weißt genau dass ich heute Abend eine Mission habe! Außerdem muss ich für Englisch auch noch so eine dämliche Extra Aufgabe machen, auch bis morgen."

„Wo ist das Problem? Das wirst du doch wohl schaffen."

„Werd ich eben nicht!"

„Tja… dann denk halt nächstes Mal an deine Hausaufgaben." Omi funkelte Crawford so böse an, wie er noch nie jemanden angefunkelt hatte. Aber dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Und was passiert, wenn ich die Aufgabe nicht mache?"

„Nun, dann gibt das erst einmal eine sechs für nicht erbrachte Leistungen und du darfst eine Woche lang nachsitzen"

„Kann ich verkraften."

„Außerdem werde ich mit deinen Eltern reden müssen…"

„Das wagst du nicht…"

„Willst du's wirklich drauf ankommen lassen?"

„Verdammt ich schaff das nicht bis morgen, warum verstehst du das denn nicht?", rief Omi aufgebracht.

„Kann ich's dir nicht am Montag geben? Ich bring's dir auch am Wochenende vorbei wenn du willst!", versuchte er.

„Bis morgen, sieh zu wie du das auf die Reihe kriegst." Ein sadistisches Grinsen legte sich auf Crawford Lippen. Das machte ihm Spaß. Und wie ihm das Spaß machte.

„Bitte, ich bring's dir am Samstag! Oder morgen Abend, was hältst du davon?"

„Morgen in der Mathestunde und keine Minute später!" Crawford blieb hart.

„Ich mach zwei Aufgaben. Bis morgen Abend! Komm schon!", bettelte Omi verzweifelt.

„Je länger du hier diskutierst desto weniger Zeit hast du zum rechnen!", meinte Crawford ungerührt.

„Ich hasse dich!", meinte Omi giftig.

„Ich weiß." So, das reichte. Wütend schmiss Omi sich seinen Rucksack über die Schultern und stampfte zur Tür. Aber Crawford hielt ihn zurück.

„Einen Moment bitte noch!"

„WAS?"

„Deine Aufgaben…" Omis Augen funkelten wild, als er zurück kam und Crawford den Zettel aus der Hand riss. Dieser Verzog keine Miene.

„Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden!", rief Omi hitzig und verließ mit einem lauten Türenknall die Klasse. Crawford konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und grinste sein aller hinterhältigstes Grinsen. Schüler quälen machte teuflischen Spaß. Und diesen besonders. Das war die sadistische Seite in ihm, die immer mal wieder zum Vorschein kam.

* * *

Am Nachmittag hatte Omi sich noch immer nicht wieder beruhigt. Er reagierte gereizt auf alles und jeden. Er wusste dass es in dieser Situation am besten war, wenn er für eine Weile alleine gelassen wurde. Also rief er schnell zu Hause an um Bescheid zu sagen, dass er vermutlich erst spät nach Hause kommen würde und machte sich auf den Weg in den Park. Dort suchte er sich ein abgeschiedenes Plätzchen unter einer dicken Eiche. Der Boden war noch immer nass, daher setzte er sich auf seine Jacke. Seufzend holte er sein Englisch Buch hervor und versuchte so gut es ging eine Analyse anzufertigen. Aber er war nicht sehr erfolgreich. Ständig musste er an Crawford denken. Warum war er vorhin so gemein zu ihm gewesen? Es war gerade mal einen Tag her, da hatten sie sich super verstanden und geredet wie alte Freunde. Und jetzt so was. Omi kapierte es einfach nicht.

Knapp eine Stunde später hatte Omi sich wieder beruhigt. Konzentriert arbeitete er an seiner Analyse und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war er endlich fertig. Erleichtert, dass er das wenigstens schon mal hinter sich hatte, lehnte er sich zurück um einen Augenblick zu verschnaufen. Aber er wusste, irgendwann würde er Mathe sowieso machen müssen, also wollte er es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Das Problem, soweit er das bisher gesehen hatte, war nicht, dass er die Aufgabe nicht lösen konnte, sondern dass sie so aufwendig war, dass er garantiert mehrere Stunden dafür brauchen würde. Da hatte Crawford sich echt was einfallen lassen. Mistkerl. Alleine der Gedanke an den Mann brachte Omi wieder auf die Palme. Auf die Weise würde er die Aufgabe niemals fertig bekommen. Also versuchte er sich so gut es ging zu beruhigen und nicht mehr an ihn zu denken sondern sich nur noch auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. So sehr er sich aber auch bemühte, er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er die ganze Zeit über leise vor sich hin schimpfte. Das hatte etwas sehr beruhigendes.

Omi war so in seine Aufgabe und sein Geschimpfe vertieft, dass er die Person, die sich ihm näherte, nicht bemerkte. Als Crawford den Jungen dort unter dem Baum hatte sitzen sehen, dachte er erst, er gucke nicht richtig. Er wollte sich eigentlich nur in Ruhe die Beine vertreten. Er war in letzter Zeit viel zu wenig an der frischen Luft, immer nur in seinem Arbeitszimmer oder in der Schule. Und redete der Kleine da etwa mit sich selber? Nein, wie putzig.

Als Crawford näher kam erkannte er, dass Omi über ihn schimpfte. Der war doch nicht etwa immer noch sauer? Man, war der nachtragend.

Omi sah erst auf, als ihm ein Schatten die letzten Strahlen der Herbstsonne klaute.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder!", rief er, als er erkannte _wer_ ihm da im Licht stand.

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich bin ganz zufällig hier. Und da seh ich dich hier sitzen und mit dir selber reden und da dachte ich mir, ich schaue mal, was du so machst."

„Verzieh dich, ich will dich nicht sehen!", schnauzte Omi.

„Sag bloß du bist immer noch sauer wegen vorhin."

Omi zog es vor nicht zu antworten. Sollte Crawford sein Schweigen doch interpretieren wie er wollte. Er entschied, dass er den Mann einfach ignorieren würde. Das wäre allerdings viel leichter gewesen, wenn er ihm nicht im Licht gestanden hätte.

„Merkst du nicht dass du mir im Licht stehst!"

„Doch."

„Dann geh gefälligst bei Seite, ich versuche hier zu arbeiten!"

„Sag ‚Bitte'!"

„Fick dich, Crawford!" Crawford zog mit gespieltem Entsetzen die Luft ein.

„Jetzt hast du's mir aber gegeben!"

„Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen!"

„Wenn du ‚Bitte' sagst." Sollte er jetzt darauf eingehen oder nicht? Was wäre schon dabei einmal ‚Bitte' zu sagen? Abgesehen davon, dass Crawford dann, wieder mal, seinen Willen bekäme…

„Na schön. _Bitte_!", knirschte Omi.

„Und jetzt hau ab!"

„Bitte _was_?" Das war doch zum aus der Haut fahren!

„Bitte. Geh. Aus. Der. Sonne!"

„Na siehst du, geht doch." Sofort trat Crawford einen Schritt zur Seite und lehnte sich gegen die Eiche. Omi wartete eine Weile, aber Crawford rührte sich nicht.

„Was ist? Willst du jetzt da stehen bleiben!"

„Ja."

„Ich hab gesagt du sollst verschwinden!"

„Ich kann mich hier hinstellen wo ich will!"

„Na gut, dann gehe _ich_ eben" Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als Crawford ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn nach unten drückte.

„Findest du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst?"

„Lass mich los!"

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, weißt du das?"

„Und du wie ein Riesen Arschloch!"

„Du musst lernen, nicht immer alles so ernst zu nehmen. Du bist viel zu hitzköpfig."

„Danke, ich nehm's zur Kenntnis."

„Komm mit, ich gebe dir ein Eis aus."

„Was?"

„Bei kleinen Kindern macht man das auch immer so wenn sie bockig sind. Und es heißt ‚Wie bitte'"

„Arschloch!"

„Erstens: du wiederholst dich, denk dir mal was Neues aus. Zweitens: Du solltest ein bisschen auf deine große Klappe achten. Ich habe schon Leute für weniger umgebracht!" Omi schnaubte verächtlich. Stimmt, wie konnte er das nur vergessen. Der Kerl war ja nicht nur ein gemeiner Sadist sondern auch ein brutaler Killer. Mit was gab er sich hier nur ab…

Eine Weile passierte gar nichts. Aber dann entschied Omi, seine Taktik zu ändern.

„Also gut, her mit dem Eis!"

Jetzt war es an Crawford blöd zu gucken. Omi grinste innerlich. Das war doch schon einmal ein Anfang.

„Ja was? Ich warte. Du hältst mich für ein kleines Kind? Bitte, dann bestehe ich aber auch auf mein Eis. Vielleicht lasse ich mich dann sogar dazu überreden, dir zu verzeihen. Dumm und naiv wie ich bin…"

„Also jetzt benimmst du dich wirklich kindisch."

„Jepp." Schnell packte er seine Sachen ein, erhob er sich und Schüttelte seine Jacke ab. Dann warf er Crawford einen herausfordernden Blick zu und ging ein paar Schritte voraus. Als Crawford ihm nicht folgte, drehte er sich um und meinte: „Was ist nun? Kommst du oder was?"

„Schön!", knurrte Crawford und folgte ihm.

Natürlich gab es zu dieser kalten Jahreszeit keine Eiswagen mehr im Park und so mussten sie eine ganze Ecke laufen, bis sie an einer Eisdiele ankamen, die auch zu dieser Jahreszeit noch auf hatte. Ohne auf Crawford zu warten ging Omi zum Tresen und bestellte sich ein großes Eis mit vier Kugeln Schokolade. Crawford wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, der meinte das wirklich ernst. Na warte!

Äußerlich lies er sich nichts anmerken, als er das Eis bezahlte. Aber innerlich war er stinksauer. Wie kam er bitte dazu, diesem verfressenen kleinen Weiss Bengel ein Eis auszugeben? Und dann auch noch so teuer! Wann zur Hölle war eine Kugel Eis nur so verdammt teuer geworden? Er hatte wohl etwas länger keine Eisdiele mehr von innen gesehen.

„Vielen Dank noch Mal", grinste Omi als sie wieder draußen waren und schlechte fröhlich sein Eis.

„Isst du immer so viel?"

„Nein, nur wenn ich es umsonst kriege."

„Ich verstehe."

„Du solltest dir auch eins holen, es schmeckt sehr gut."

„Seh ich so aus? Außerdem ist mir das viel zu teuer."

„Als wenn du es nötig hättest auf den Preis zu gucken. Du könntest dir vermutlich die ganze Eisdiele kaufen."

„Das könnte ich in der Tat. Aber das ist ja kein Grund das Geld einfach so zum Fenster raus zu schmeißen!"

„Das sagt Ran auch immer." Omi wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, als Crawfords Augen plötzlich ganz glasig wurden und er sich nicht mehr bewegte. Omi fragte, was los sei, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Er wedelte mit den Armen vor Crawfords Gesicht herum aber auch das ohne Erfolg. Nach zwei Minuten ohne Reaktion von Crawford begann Omi, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Also tot war er auf jeden Fall nicht, sonst würde er nicht mehr stehen. Und betäubt war er ebenfalls nicht. Aber was hatte er dann? Das wurde Omi langsam unheimlich. Er sah sich nach Feinden um, konnte aber nichts Auffälliges entdecken.

Plötzlich wurden Crawfords Augen wieder klar und… braun? Seine Augen waren braun? Der Traum neulich Nacht, wäre es möglich das… Nein! Niemals!

„Was ist? Warum guckst du mich so entsetzt an? Das sieht immer so aus wenn ich eine Vision habe."

„Du hast braune Augen…"

„Ja ich weiß… Wieso? Passt dir was nicht an meinen Augen?"

„Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Vergiss es…" Crawford sah Omi kritisch an. Was hatte der denn jetzt mit seiner Augenfarbe? Den Jungen verstehe mal einer.

„Was… hast du gesehen?", wollte Omi wissen.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Ein Mann wird von einem Bus angefahren werden, aber er wird es überleben und Schuldig wird einen Rotwein Fleck auf mein Hemd machen."

„Was für ein Mann?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Du hast Visionen von Leuten die du nicht kennst?"

„Ja, manchmal. Ab und zu sehe ich Leute, wie sie in einen Zug steigen, oder etwas ähnlich Banales und fünf Jahre später steht der Mensch als Kunde vor unserer Tür. Es kann aber genauso gut sein, dass ich ihm niemals begegne. Aber meistens sind es schon Visionen die Schwarz betreffen." Da fiel Omi plötzlich etwas ein.

„Du hast gesagt, du kannst es nicht kontrollieren, wann diese Visionen kommen. Was machst du denn, wenn die mal beim Auto fahren kommen oder so?"

„Mit der Zeit lernt man, die Vorzeichen zu erkennen und wenn man genug übt, kann man Visionen auch unterdrücken."

„Ach so…"

„Sag mal, findest du vier mal Schokolade nicht ein bisschen eintönig?", bemerkte Crawford nach einer Weile und verzog den Mund.

„Schon, aber das schmeckt mir halt am Besten", antwortete Omi und schob sich den Rest der Waffel in den Mund.

* * *

Omi zappelte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Nachdem er sein Eis aufgegessen hatte, hatte Crawford gemeint, er wolle einen Kaffee trinken und Omi hatte – er wusste selbst nicht warum – gar keine Lust mehr, alleine zu sitzen und Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sich zu unterhalten. Und Crawford machte sich so eilig auf den Weg zu einem Café, dass Omi gar keine Zeit hatte, groß darüber nach zu denken, und ihm spontan einfach hinterher lief. Er konnte ja später immer noch gehen, wenn Crawford ihm zu sehr auf die Nerven ging.

Allerdings hatte Crawford keine Lust zu reden, sondern überzeugte Omi, dass es wohl besser wäre, er würde mit seiner Mathe Strafaufgabe weiter machen. Aber jetzt musste Omi erst einmal dringend auf Toilette.

„Hol mir doch mal bitte schon mal den Zettel raus! Ich geh eben auf Klo", bat er Crawford und hievte seinen Rucksack auf den kleinen, runden Café Tisch.

„Wo ist der?", fragte Crawford, der Omi gegenüber saß, eine große Tasse schwarzen Kaffee vor der Nase.

„Irgendwo in meinem Block." Crawford seufzte, warf dann aber doch einen Blick in Omis Rucksack. Der war überraschenderweise ordentlicher als er erwartet hätte. Schnell fand er den Block und blätterte ihn durch. Dabei stieß zufällig auf seine Englisch Aufgabe.

„Du weißt, dass das ziemlich schwach ist, was du hier fabriziert hast?", fragte er Omi, als dieser vom Klo wieder kam und hielt ihm den Zettel vor die Nase.

„Woher willst du das denn bitte wissen!"

„Ich kenne das Buch und _das_ sind mit Sicherheit _nicht_ ihre Hauptbeweggründe."

„Soso, und welche sind es dann, deiner Meinung nach?"

„Nun, zu erst einmal ist fast alles was sie sagt ironisch gemeint. Und hier, die Szene mit dem Hund, auch alles Ironie. Aber als sie sagt: „You're welcome", bitte sie ihren Mann mit Sicherheit _nicht_ ins Haus!"

„Woher soll ich das denn bitte wissen. Ironie ist so schon schwer zu erkennen. Und dann auch noch auf Englisch, also bitte", murrte Omi.

„Hast du überhaupt ein Wort von dem verstanden, was im Text steht?", fragte Crawford mit durchdringendem Blick.

„Natürlich habe ich!", rief Omi empört.

„Ja, sicher doch… Gib mal das Buch her!", forderte Crawford ihn auf. Widerwillig holte Omi das Buch aus seiner Tasche. Er hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust sich noch länger mit dieser Hausaufgabe zu beschäftigen. Das was er hatte reichte ihm vollkommen. Aber Crawford schlug ohne Zögern das Buch auf, suchte den richtigen Absatz und hielt es Omi hin.

„Hier, lies! Das ist mit die wichtigste Stelle. Wenn du die verstanden hast, hast du die Hälfte deiner Analyse schon so gut wie fertig."

Omi warf einen letzten unzufriedenen Blick auf Crawford, dann begann er, sich den Teil noch einmal durchzulesen. Aber schon nach dem zweiten Satz stoppte er.

„Was heißt das? Dieser Satz ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn…"

„Du kannst „eventually" nicht mit „eventuell" übersetzen. Dann gibt das _natürlich_ keinen Sinn!", meinte Crawford mit einem Kopfschütteln. Omi gab ein schlecht gelauntes „Hm" von sich und las weiter. Aber nach einer Weile hielt er wieder inne.

„Und was soll das jetzt heißen? Da fehlt doch voll die Hälfte."

„Da fehlt nicht „voll die Hälfte", da fehlt nur das Subjekt. Versuch doch mal ein bisschen nach dem Zusammenhang zu gehen. Du musst nicht jedes Wort kennen."

Zusammen kämpften sie sich noch eine geschlagene Stunde durch die Kapitel. Und nachdem Omi erst einmal die Situation richtig erkannt hatte, verstand er auch den Rest sehr viel leichter. Und weil sie schon mal dabei waren, las Omi das Buch auch endlich zu Ende und einige grundlegende Fragen aus den vorherigen Kapiteln konnten auch geklärt werden. Seine Analyse wurde komplett umgeschrieben und Omi musste zugeben, dass sie jetzt auch viel besser klang. Außerdem hatte er sehr viel mehr geschrieben als das erste Mal, das sah immer gut aus. Jetzt musste er es nur noch schaffen, das Ganze fehlerfrei vorzutragen und seine Note wäre erst einmal gesichert. Es war doch von Vorteil, einen gebürtigen Amerikaner zu kennen. Crawford kannte wunderbare Redewendungen und konnte Omi präzise Vokabeln angeben, die er sonst mühevoll hätte umschreiben müssen.

„Danke für deine Hilfe. Ohne dich hätte ich morgen wohl wieder einen gehörigen Anschiss bekommen…"

„Nichts zu danken. Aber du solltest wirklich Vokabeln lernen und mehr lesen." Omi nickte.

„Mal sehen, wenn ich Zeit habe. Ich hole mir noch ne Cola. Soll ich dir was mitbringen?", fragte Omi und stand auf. Er streckte sich ausgiebig und wühlte dann in seinem Rucksack nach seinem Portemonnaie.

„Ja, noch einen Kaffee bitte."

„Zu viel Kaffee ist ungesund. Macht hohen Blutdruck und so." Crawford seufzte „Also gut, dann ein Wasser." Omi stöhnte.

„Warum könnt ihr Erwachsenen nicht auch einfach mal Cola trinken? Du bist ja genauso schlimm wie Yohji und Ran."

„Cola ist mindestens genauso schädlich wie Kaffee", erklärte Crawford mit ernster Miene.

„Schmeckt aber besser", grinste Omi und machte sich auf den Weg zur Theke. Crawford sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Warum machte er das hier eigentlich? Er könnte jetzt genau so gut zu Hause sitzen und endlich seine Zeitung lesen, was er heute Morgen nicht mehr geschafft hatte (er hatte dummerweise etwas verschlafen). Aber nein, er saß hier mit seinem Erzfeind in einem Café, kaufte ihm Schokoladeneis und half ihm bei seinen Strafaufgaben. Wenn das jemals raus kam… Crawford wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen was es war, aber irgendetwas faszinierte ihn an diesem Jungen. Es war nicht nur sein Aussehen – er sah wirklich unverschämt gut aus – es war auch seine ganze Art. Seine Offenheit vielleicht, oder seine Fähigkeit, von einer Sekunde zur anderen von tot ernst zu total albern zu wechseln? Crawford konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals mit irgendwem mehrere Stunden telefoniert hatte, ohne dass es dabei um einen Auftrag ging. Aber sie hatten sich nur über belanglose Dinge unterhalten, wie zum Beispiel Filme, die sie gesehen hatten, oder was ihnen alles so kurioses passiert war, und plötzlich war es acht Uhr Abends gewesen.

In dem Moment kam Omi auch schon wieder und stellte Crawford schwungvoll ein Glas Wasser vor die Nase.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Jetzt machst du Mathe!" Beinahe hätte Omi seinen Schluck Cola wieder ausgespuckt.

„Was? Aber ich habe schon genug gearbeitet heute. Ich hab keine Lust mehr!"

„Na, du musst es ja nicht jetzt machen. Aber wenn du mir die Aufgabe morgen nicht vorlegst kannst du was erleben", meinte Crawford mit Unschuldsmiene. Omi sah ihn bitterböse an.

„Du gibst echt nie auf, was?"

„Nein."

„Hilfst du mir wenigstens? Das ist eine Schweinerechnerei."

„Ich weiß, ich hab die Aufgabe schließlich ausgesucht… aber meinetwegen. Weil ich sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun habe."

* * *

„Puh, Omi, wie gut dass du doch mit gekommen bist. Dieser eine Typ hätte mich voll erwischt", stöhnte Ken, als sie nach einer harten Mission endlich wieder im Weiss Haus angekommen waren. Jetzt standen sie zu dritt in der Küche und Ken vernichtete den restlichen Kuchen, während Yohji sich Kaffee kochte. Omi lächelte müde. Wenn du wüsstest…

„Also gut Jungs, es ist bereits drei Uhr morgens. Alle ab ins Bett jetzt!", erklärte Yohji und schob die beiden Jüngeren aus dem Zimmer.

Tot müde fiel Omi wenige Zeit später ins Bett und schlief sofort ein. Crawford hatte Recht behalten. Wenn er die anderen beiden bei der Mission nicht begleitet hätte, wäre Ken wahrscheinlich von einem der Wachleute erschossen worden.


	3. Chapter 3

„Crawford, wir haben ein Problem. Ich kann das unmöglich alleine hacken." Es war Samstagnachmittag und Schwarz waren gerade mitten in einer Missionsbesprechung.

„Was? Wieso das denn? Du hast es doch sonst auch immer alleine hinbekommen!"

„Ja schon, aber das hier ist anders. Das ist ein völlig neues System und die Sicherheitsstandards sind sehr viel höher."

„Und du meinst, du kriegst das wirklich nicht alleine hin?"

„Nein. Da bräuchte ich dann mehrere Stunden für und in der Zeit würden sie mich auf jeden Fall erwischen." Crawford überlegte einen Augenblick. Dann hatte er eine Idee.

„Keine Sorge, Nagi, ich besorge dir eine fähige Hilfe."

„Wer sollte mir bei so was schon… warte, du meinst doch nicht etwas den Weiss Jungen, oder?"

„Doch, genau den. Er ist, was PCs angeht, mindestens genau so gut wie du und er stellt keine dummen Fragen."

„Glaubst du, wir können ihm vertrauen?", hackte Nagi misstrauisch nach.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Und andernfalls haben wir genug Mittel und Wege, dafür zu sorgen, dass er die Klappe hält." Damit zog er sich in sein Büro zurück um ein weiteres Mal bei Omi anzurufen.

Diesmal hatte er gleich Omi am Apparat. Nachdem der sich erst einmal wieder darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass Crawford hier so einfach anrief, hörte er sich Crawfords Vorschlag dann doch mit Interesse an. Es reizte ihn schon, sich an einem solchen System zu schaffen zu machen. Nachdem was Crawford erzählt hatte, war das wirklich nicht von einem alleine zu bewältigen. So eine Chance würde er vielleicht nie wieder kriegen.

„Was kriege ich dafür?" Crawford grinste. Der Junge war ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

„Ich könnte dir Informationen zukommen lassen. Ich habe in letzter Zeit äußerst interessante Visionen über euch gehabt. Auch über die Mission nächsten Montag."

„Hm… das wäre schon nicht schlecht. Aber woher weiß ich, dass du dir nicht einfach irgendwas ausdenkst?"

„Na ja, das weißt du dann wohl erst hinterher. Aber ich könnte dir die Lotto Zahlen für morgen sagen, falls du Interesse hast."

„Nein danke, ich spiele kein Lotto. Und ich vertraue dir, dass du mich nicht bescheißt. Dumm, ich weiß, aber egal."

„Schön. Am besten wäre es, wenn du zu uns kommen würdest. Wenn's geht, noch heute Abend."

„Was? Noch heute?"

„Ja. Du hast doch mit Sicherheit einen Laptop, oder? Stell dich mit dem an die Kreuzung, in einer halben Stunde! Ich hole dich da ab."

„Na gut, meinetwegen… dann bis gleich"

„Bis gleich." Soweit so gut, aber was erzählte er den anderen?

„Yohji? Ken? Ich treffe mich gleich mit einem Freund von mir. Wir wollen ein bisschen hacken, kann spät werden. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, oder?"

„Nein, wir sind froh wenn du mal raus kommst. Ich hab gleich ein Date, wenn du willst setze ich dich bei deinem Freund ab."

„Ah, nein danke, ich werde abgeholt." Yohji zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, er war mit seinen Gedanken bereits bei seinem Outfit und hakte deshalb auch nicht weiter nach, was Omi nur Recht sein konnte.

Mit seinem Laptop unter dem Arm stand Omi wie verabredet eine halbe Stunde später an der Kreuzung und wartete auf Crawford. Der kam auch pünktlich und sammelte Omi ein.

Zu Hause bei Schwarz angekommen führte Crawford ihn gleich in Nagis Zimmer. Der Raum wurde von einer monströsen PC Ecke dominiert, in der bestimmt fünf oder sechs PCs, dazu mehrere Bildschirme, Boxen, Drucker, Scanner, ein Fernseher und ähnliches standen. Ansonsten gab es im Raum noch ein sorgfältig gemachtes Bett, einen Kleiderschrank, einen ordentlich aufgeräumten Schreibtisch und ein Aquarium. Was allerdings nicht so gut ins Allgemeinbild passte, war ein großes Poster, welches neben der Tür an der Wand hing. Es zeigte eine halb nackte Frau.

„Das hat Schuldig aufgehängt", erklärte Nagi, als er Omis Blick bemerkte.

„Nett…"

„Crawford hat dir erklärt worum es geht?"

„Ja, im Groben."

„Gut, ich erzähle dir gleich mehr dazu. Setz dich!" Nagi deutete auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Omi setzte sich und klappte seinen Laptop auf. Nachdem sie seinen PC mit dem Netzwerk verbunden hatten, ging es auch schon los. Zuerst wollte Nagi wissen, was Omi so auf dem Kasten hatte und er sah ihm zu, wie er sich in den Zentral Computer einer Firma einhackte. Was er sah, stellte ihn zufrieden und so fingen sie danach mit ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe an.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Crawford herein kam und fragte, wie weit sie seien.

„Im Großen und Ganzen sind wir fertig. Jetzt müssen wir die ganzen Daten aber alle noch auswerten", erklärte Nagi.

„Wie lange wird das noch in etwa dauern?"

„Also einige Stunden bestimmt."

„Dann schlage ich vor, Omi, du schläfst heute Nacht hier. Dann könnt ihr euch Zeit lassen."

„Ich will keine Umstände machen…"

„Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder damit an. Nagi zeigt dir nachher eines der Gästezimmer. Alles was du zum Schlafen brauchst findest du dort."

„Ok, danke. Dann muss ich aber zu Hause anrufen." Nagi reichte ihm sogleich sein Telefon und Crawford verschwand wieder.

Ken war nicht so glücklich, dass Omi die ganze Nacht wegbleiben wollte, er fühlte sich etwas einsam. Omi versprach ihm, dass er dafür mit ihm Fußball spielen gehen würde, sobald er wieder da war. Damit war Ken zufrieden und Omi legte auf.

„Gehst du oft mit Ken Fußball spielen?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich mag Fußball nicht so…"

„Warum spielst du's dann?"

„Um Ken eine Freude zu machen. Außerdem kann mir ein bisschen Sport ab und zu ja nicht schaden." Nagi sah ihn zwar komisch an, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Eine Weile später machten sie eine kurze Pause um sich Tiefkühlpizzen in den Ofen zu schieben. Je später es wurde, desto besser verstanden sich die beiden. Irgendwann fingen sie auch an, sich über andere Dinge als den PC zu unterhalten. So fanden sie zum Beispiel auch heraus, dass sie den gleichen Lieblingsanime hatten – Yami no Matsuei – und dass sie oft im selben Chatroom chatteten und sogar schon einmal kurz miteinander gesprochen hatten.

So gegen sieben Uhr morgens, waren sie dann endlich mit allem fertig und hatten alle Daten gesichtet. Nagi zeigte Omi das Gästezimmer und Omi war so müde, dass er sofort einschlief.

* * *

Als Omi wieder aufwachte, musste er entsetzt feststellen, dass es bereits vier Uhr Nachmittags war. Und er hatte seit einer halben Stunde Schicht im Laden. Jetzt aber schnell. In Windeseile zog er sich an und lief die große Treppe hinunter. Unten in der Halle traf er auf Nagi, der ihm, mit einer Schüssel voll Cornflakes in der Hand, entgegen kam.

„Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Morgen, ja danke, sehr gut. Aber jetzt bin ich viel zu spät, ich muss doch arbeiten."

„Am Sonntag?"

„Ja, aber wir öffnen erst mittags."

„Ach so… wenn du was essen möchtest, du weißt ja wo die Küche ist. Ich bin oben", meinte Nagi und ging an Omi vorbei die Treppe hinauf.

„Tut mir Leid, aber für Frühstück habe ich keine Zeit, ich muss sofort weg."

„Wie du willst. Dann komm, dein Laptop ist noch bei mir. Ich sage eben Crawford Bescheid, dass er dich nach Hause fährt."

„Ah, nein danke. Ihr habt mich schon oft genug gefahren, ich kann den Bus nehmen. Nur keine Umstände." Nagi zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, Crawford hat gesagt, er will dich in seinem Büro sehen, sobald du aufgestanden bist."

„Ähm, ok…"

Unsicher stand Omi einige Zeit später, mit seinem Laptop unter dem Arm, vor Crawfords Bürotür. Nagi hatte sich bereits wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer verzogen. Etwas zögernd hob er dann aber doch den Arm und klopfte. Eine Weile lang geschah gar nichts und Omi wollte gerade erneut klopfen, als Crawford doch noch „Herein!" rief. Vorsichtig öffnete Omi die Tür und lugte ins Zimmer. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein gigantischer Schreibtisch, hinter dem Crawford saß. Dieses Büro schien auch für Kundengespräche gedacht zu sein, denn es sah, fast wie der gesamte Rest des Hauses, aus wie geleckt. Kein Zettel lag lose herum, alles war schön säuberlich gestapelt, an den Wänden standen keine einfachen, offenen Regale sondern teure Schränke aus dem gleichen, dunkelbraunen Holz wie der Schreibtisch und auf dem Boden lag ein dicker, blauer Teppich. Passend dazu standen auf dem Fensterbrett einige blaue Blumen, was dem ganzen Raum wenigstens etwas Frische gab.

„Jetzt komm schon rein!", meinte Crawford und tippte ohne aufzublicken weiter auf seiner Tastatur herum.

„Ähm, ja, du wolltest mich sprechen?".

„Ja. Setz dich da hin, ich bin gleich fertig." Mit einem Wink deutete Crawford auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Sobald er sich gesetzt hatte, wandte Crawford seine Aufmerksamkeit auch schon von seinem PC ab und blickte Omi durchdringend an. Was? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

„Schläfst du immer so lange? Ich warte schon seit Stunden auf dich!" Hä? Darum ging es nur?

„Nun ja… es war ziemlich spät gestern Abend und…"

„Ich weiß. Aber es ist nicht gut so lange zu schlafen. Aber darum geht es jetzt auch nicht."

„Sondern?"

„Um deine… Bezahlung". Omi blickte Crawford überrascht an. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Ich hatte dir Informationen versprochen und hier habe ich auch schon was für dich: Ihr habt Morgen eine Mission… blast die ab!", fuhr Crawford ungerührt fort.

„Was für eine Mission?"

„Das ist nicht von Belang. Sorg einfach dafür dass ihr sie verschiebt!"

„Warum weißt du eigentlich _vor_ mir von unseren Missionen!"

Crawford warf Omi einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Ok, ok, schon klar. Ich meine ja nur… Aber gut, wenn du sagst wir sollen sie verschieben, verschieben wir sie halt. Sonst noch irgendwas?"

„Nichts, was für dich von Bedeutung wäre."

* * *

Unruhig saß Omi wenig später im Bus, seinen Laptop auf dem Schoß. Was hatte Crawford wohl gesehen? Und wie würde Omi seine Freunde dazu bringen, eine Mission abzusagen, nur aufgrund eines ‚Gefühls'? Die Wahrheit konnte er ihnen ja schlecht erzählen. Na ja, ihm würde schon noch etwas einfallen. Zur Not würde er einfach behaupten die Zielperson hätte plötzlich ihren Terminplan geändert und sei verreist oder so.

Aber als Omi eine halbe Stunde später den Laden betrat, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Dort stand Ran und band in aller Ruhe Gestecke.

„Ran!", rief er freudig. Ran sah auf und warf Omi ein leichtes Lächeln zu.

„Hallo, Omi."

„Du bist wieder da! Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut…"

„Warum bist du schon wieder hier? Wir haben Manx gesagt, dass du für mindestens einen Monat ausfällst."

„So ein Unfug. Hier wartet schließlich Arbeit", meinte Ran und deutete auf die Blumen.

„Das hätten wir schon alleine geschafft, Ran. Also wenn du willst…"

„Willst du mich wieder loswerden oder was?" Omi riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Nein, nein, um Himmelswillen nein. Das hast du falsch verstanden. Ich habe nur… ich wollte nur…"

„Omi, halt die Luft an. Das war ein Witz."

„Ran! Mach nicht solche blöden Witze! Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist. Wir haben dich vermisst", rief Omi und umarmte Ran stürmisch.

Ran zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, aber er widerstand dem Reflex den Jungen abzuschütteln. Es tat ihm gut, das zu hören, er hatte die drei ja auch vermisst – auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Das war auch einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er schon so früh wiedergekommen war. Außerdem glaubte er, dass er sich viel besser ablenken könne, wenn er arbeitete, als wenn er Tag und Nacht grübelte.

„Hier!", damit warf er dem verdutzten Omi seine Schürze zu.

„Du bist seit fast zwei Stunden überfällig, ich musste deine Schicht übernehmen." Omi rollte mit den Augen, musste aber lächeln. So kannte er Ran.

„Tut mir Leid, ist gestern sehr spät geworden und ich habe etwas verschlafen."

„Hallo Abyssinian. Wie ich sehe bist du wieder da", kam plötzlich eine Frauenstimme vom Eingang.

„Manx…"

„Hallo Jungs, Mission", lächelte Manx und schloss die Tür. Sofort war Ran in den Missionsmodus gewechselt und stieg mit versteinerter Miene die Wendeltreppe zu ihrem Missionsraum hinunter, während Omi noch schnell das Rollo herunter ließ. Ob er gleich sagen sollte, dass sie die Mission nicht nehmen würden? Nein, er würde lieber warten bis Manx wieder weg war.

„Ran, bist du sicher dass du mitmachen willst?", fragte Yohji mit einem unsichern Blick auf seinen Leader, nachdem Manx wieder verschwunden war.

„Hör zu, Kudou, ich bin nicht aus Glas. Wenn ich sage ich mache mit, dann mache ich auch mit, verstanden!"

Yohji hob abwehrend die Hände und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel plumpsen. Jetzt sah Omi seinen Einsatz gekommen. Manx war weg und Yohji würde ihn mit Sicherheit unterstützen, wenn auch nur um Ran zu schonen.

„Ähm, Jungs? Ich habe irgendwie ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. Es ist doch keine Eile, vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal mehr Informationen über diesen Bankenchef suchen und wir verschieben die Mission auf später. Was wir bisher haben ist ziemlich dürftig…"

„Omi hat Recht!", stimmte Yohji ihm, wie erwartet, sofort zu.

„Nein, was wir haben reicht. Und wenn es dir auch nur darum geht, mich zu schonen, dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich diese Mission zur Not auch alleine mache, also spar dir die Mühe", meinte Ran kühl. Fieberhaft suchte Omi nach einer Möglichkeit, Ran davon zu überzeugen, die Mission zu verschieben. Aber als ihm nichts einfiel, versuchte er es mit betteln. Er setzte sein mitleiderregendstes Chibi Gesicht auf und sah Ran mit wässrigen Augen an.

„Ich habe wirklich, _wirklich_ ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl, Ran. Ich weiß, dass etwas schief gehen wird, bitte lass sie uns doch verschieben. Nur um ein oder zwei Tage, meinetwegen. Aber lass mich noch ein paar mehr Informationen sammeln. Ist doch egal wann wir diesen Kerl ausschalten. Bitte, Ran!" Rans Augen verengten sich und er sah Omi prüfend an. Er kannte diesen Chibiblick und er fiel nicht mehr auf ihn herein. Aber Recht hatte Omi schon, sie wussten wirklich fast nichts über den Mann und ein Tag Aufschub würde nicht das Ende der Welt bedeuten. Als Omi sah, wie Ran tief Luft holte und seufzte wusste er, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Na meinetwegen. Aber nur um ein paar Tage", meinte Ran mürrisch bevor er sich umdrehte und verschwand.

„Gut gemacht, Chibi", lobte Yohji. „Er soll sich noch etwas ausruhen." Omi nickte. Jetzt hatte er außerdem auch noch genug Zeit, ein letztes Mal für die Englisch Klausur zu üben, die er am nächsten Tag schreiben würde. Oh, wie er sich darauf freute. Die Lehrerin war zwar mit seinem Vortrag sehr zufrieden gewesen, aber das würde wohl nicht reichen um seine Klausur auszugleichen, die er morgen unter Garantie verhauen würde. Dieses verdammte Buch lag ihm einfach nicht, da konnte er nichts machen, es war einfach so furchtbar uninteressant.

* * *

Zwei Tage später: Es war ein ganz normaler Dienstag und Ran und Omi hatten Schicht im Laden. Da es Mittagszeit war, war nur ein einziger Kunde im Laden. Die Mädchen würden erst nach dem Mittagessen wieder kommen. Als dann auch dieser Kunde gegangen war, schaltete Omi das Radio ein und begann damit, einen Strauß Lilien zu binden. Aber mittendrin hielt er inne, drehte das Radio lauter und winkte Ran heran.

„… so sei es, nach Aussage eines Feuerwehrmannes, noch nicht möglich eine genaue Aussage über die Zahl der Opfer machen zu können. Auch über die Herkunft der Bombe und über den Verbleib der Attentäter sei noch nichts bekannt. Die Polizei vermutet, dass der Anschlag dem Chef der Bank, Herrn Yamakawa, gelten sollte, der an diesem Abend allerdings unerwartet verhindert war und sich daher nicht im Gebäude aufgehalten hatte. Die Polizei hat eine Sonderkommission gegründet und bittet die Bevölkerung um Mithilfe. Also, wenn sie am Montagabend zwischen 23 und 1 Uhr etwas Auffälliges bemerkt haben, dann melden sie sich bitte unter der folgenden Nummer…"

Omi drehte das Radio wieder leiser und sah Ran an, der ganz bleich geworden war.

„Wenn wir dort gestern hingegangen wären, dann hätte uns die Bombe voll erwischt…Omi, du hast uns allen das Leben gerettet", meinte er und sah Omi entsetzt an.

„Na ja… es war ja nur so ein Gefühl…", erwiderte Omi und knotete nervös an seiner Schürze herum. Er fühlte sich gar nicht wohl, wenn Ran ihn lobte und er es nicht einmal verdient hatte.

In dem Moment kamen Yohji und Ken die Treppe runter gepoltert.

„Hey Omi, Ran, habt ihr das auch gerade im Radio gehört?", rief Yohji schon von der Treppe.

„Ja, haben wir."

„Oh mein Gott, was sagt ihr? Stellt euch mal vor, wir wären da gewesen gestern. Wir wären voll drauf gegangen, das war genau zu der Zeit, zu der wir unsere Mission angesetzt hatten. Ich kann's gar nicht glauben, was wir für ein Riesenschwein gehabt haben!", keuchte Ken noch ganz außer Atem vor Aufregung. Oh Man, hoffentlich wollen die nicht wissen, woher ich das gewusst habe, betete Omi inständig.

„Oi, Omi, woher hast du das gewusst?" Na toll…

„Äh, ich weiß nicht, ich hatte irgendwie so ein Gefühl…"

„Man, wenn du das nächste Mal so ein Gefühl hast, dann sag uns bloß Bescheid, klar! Wir werden dein Gefühl nie wieder in Zweifel ziehen" Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Yohji, dachte Omi. Wenn Crawford ihm weiterhin so gute Tipps gab, würde ihm gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben.

„Ich find das voll beängstigend, hast du vielleicht auch irgendwelche geheimen Fähigkeiten? Wie Schwarz?" Omi schluckte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht…"

Yohji wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber da betrat eine Kundin den Laden. Ran scheuchte die anderen beiden wieder nach oben in die Wohnung, während Omi sich, dankbar für die Unterbrechung, um die Kundin kümmerte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kamen Yohji und Ken wieder die Treppe hinunter, einen kleinen Karton unter dem Arm und von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend.

„Hier Omi, das hätten wir ja fast vergessen. Ken und ich waren vorhin in der Stadt und da haben wir dir was mitgebracht."

„Yohji, ich kann grad nicht… nein, das sind keine Chrysanthemen, die stehen hier drüben. Soll ich ihnen einen Strauß binden?"

„Komm schon, es wird dich freuen", meinte Yohji mit einem Grinsen, dass Omi sehr misstrauisch machte.

„Kudou! Du siehst, dass er arbeitet, also halt deine Klappe und warte da hinten!", befahl Ran mit lauter Stimme. Yohji warf seinem Leader einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, gehorchte dann aber und stellte sich hinter den Tresen. Sobald Omi der Frau ihr Wechselgeld raus gegeben und ihr einen Schönen Tag gewünscht hatte, stellte er ihm den Karton vor die Nase.

„Was ist das?", fragte Omi und sah seine Freunde fragend an. Aber die beiden grinsten nur ungeduldig und Yohji drängte ihn, endlich rein zu gucken. Auch Ran stellte sich nun dazu und beobachtete das Ganze aufmerksam. Wer weiß, was Yohji da wieder gekauft hatte. Wie er ihn kannte, war es etwas, was garantiert nicht in die Hände von 17 Jährigen gehörte. Aber er hatte gesagt, Ken sei mit gewesen. Das konnte entweder heißen es war noch schlimmer, als er befürchtete, oder es war ein Fußball. Aber als Omi den Karton öffnete wurden nicht nur seine, sondern auch Rans Augen ganz groß. Unter viel Plastik und Folien verborgen, befand sich ein Schnurloses Telefon mitsamt Aufladestation. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Omi sah auf und warf seinen Freunden sein strahlendstes Lächeln zu.

„Jetzt kannst du stundenlang mit deinem kleinen Freund telefonieren ohne dass wir dich dabei stören. Aber falls ihr Telefonsex veranstalten wollt, sagt mir vorher Bescheid, dann schnapp ich mir das Telefon im Wohnzimmer und höre euch ein bisschen zu", zwinkerte der Playboy.

„YOHJI!", rief Omi und lief knallrot an. „Aber danke trotzdem, das ist echt cool." Er fiel seinen Freunden nacheinander um den Hals.

„Mir musst du nicht danken, ich hatte damit nichts zu tun. Mich hat man ja nicht eingeweiht", meinte Ran grimmig.

„Ach, komm schon Ran, es war eine spontane Idee als Ken und ich vorhin einkaufen waren. Jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht!"

„Komm, wir gehen es gleich anschließen", schlug Ken vor, aber Ran hielt ihn auf.

„Wir müssen arbeiten, das kann auch bis heute Abend warten."

„Och Raaaaan", weinte Omi, aber Ran blieb hart. Also gab er seufzend nach und hoffte nur, dass der Tag so schnell wie möglich vorbei gehen würde.

* * *

Es war Mittwochabend und Omi saß an seinem PC. Er hatte soeben seine Hausaufgaben beendet und wollte sich nun etwas beim chatten entspannen. Leider war keiner seiner Freunde online und er wollte den Chatroom gerade wieder verlassen, als er eine Message bekam.

Pinguin: Hey! Omi? Bist du da?

Indigo: Jepp, hey Nagi wink

Indigo: Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du dich _Pinguin_ nennst, Nagi!

Pinguin: Hey, sag nichts! Pinguine sind süß. Und ich hab mich bei meinem Namen halt etwas von Linux beeinflussen lassen g

Indigo: Nicht sehr originell, wirklich.

Pinguin: Aber selber…

Indigo: Ok grins hast ja Recht.

Pinguin: Ich soll dir übrigens von Crawford ausrichten, dass du deine Geschichtshausaufgabe vor 23:45 speichern sollst, wenn du sie nicht noch mal neu schreiben möchtest. Es sei denn du schreibst sie gleich auf Papier und nicht am PC…

Indigo: blink

Pinguin: … Stromausfall. Im Hause Weiß, um Punkt 23:45 grins

Indigo: Aaah : ) Danke für den Tipp.

Pinguin: Dank nicht mir, dank Crawford

Indigo: augen roll dann sag du ihm halt danke von mir

Pinguin: Du hast ihn morgen in Mathe, sag's ihm selber. Ach ja, da hätte _ich_ jetzt noch einen Tipp für dich, aber ganz top secret…

Indigo: Spuck's aus!

Pinguin: flüster Er will eure Hausaufgaben einsammeln und ich weiß, dass er sich immer über deine Sauklaue aufregt, also solltest du deine Hausaufgabe noch einmal auf Lesbarkeit überprüfen…

Indigo: zurück flüster Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde mich sofort drum kümmern. Aber in dem Punkt übertreibt er echt, finde ich. Sooo schlimm schreibe ich auch nicht schmoll

Pinguin: grins Ich weiß genau was du meinst. Ich hab das Theater auch schon hinter mir.

Pinguin: Aber was anderes, hast du gestern Yami no Matsuei gesehen? Ich habs leider verpasst schnief - Mission.

Indigo: Ich habs aufgenommen, wenn du willst kann ich es dir ausleihen

Pinguin: Aww, das wäre echt nett von dir. Ich hab dummerweise vergessen meinen Timer anzumachen, war so ne Blitz Aktion. Ich hasse so was knurr

Indigo: Was, die Mission? Haben wir nie. Bei uns wird das immer akribisch geplant.

Pinguin: Na ja, wir sind ja Bodyguards und wenn irgend so ein reicher Schnösel sich plötzlich überlegt, dass er unbedingt an diesem Abend noch irgendwo hin will oder ein wichtiges Meeting mit zwielichtigen Leuten hat, dann müssen wir halt sofort hin.

Indigo: Hmm… Sag mal, kann ich dich mal was fragen?

Pinguin: Klar, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich dir antworten werde…

Indigo: Ah, ok… Also gut, ich habe ja nun eure Villa gesehen und ich frage mich, warum ihr überhaupt noch Aufträge annehmt. Ihr habt doch sicherlich längst genug Geld für den Rest eures Lebens zusammen, oder nicht?

Pinguin: Das haben wir in der Tat. Und ob du's glaubst oder nicht, wir denken schon eine ganze Weile darüber nach, aufzuhören. Aber irgendwie finden wir keinen Anfang. Weißt du, wir kommen von einem Auftrag zum anderen und sind schon wieder für den Rest des Jahres ‚gebucht'. Da ist es nicht so einfach einen Schnitt zu machen.

Indigo: Cool… Ich wünschte wir könnten auch einfach so aufhören wann wir wollen.

Pinguin: Warum könnt ihr nicht? Angst vor Kritikers Rache?

Indigo: Nein, das ist nur ein kleiner Teil. Aber vergiss nicht, dass wir das ganze machen, weil wir Gerechtigkeit bringen wollen. Die Verbrecher zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollen, die genug Macht und Geld haben, um sich ihre Freiheit zu erkaufen. Aber wir merken das ja schon, wenn wir nur einmal ein paar Monate Pause machen, man fühlt sich unruhig und weiß, dass man in dem Moment vielleicht vielen Menschen das Leben retten könnte, statt hier faul herum zu sitzen.

Pinguin: Das Töten macht dir Spaß?

Indigo: Natürlich nicht! Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn es ohne Blutvergießen ginge. Aber leider ist das die einzige Möglichkeit diese Verbrecher zu stoppen. Rein theoretisch könnten wir jederzeit aufhören und uns zur Ruhe setzen. Aber ich zumindest könnte das nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren.

Pinguin: Verstehe… ein Gewissen ist wirksameres Druckmittel, als Kritiker und EstE jemals entwickeln könnten. Darum haben wir bei Schwarz unser Gewissen auch schon vor langer Zeit hinter uns gelassen…

Indigo: Ach, Blödsinn. Jeder Mensch hat ein Gewissen. Ihr redet euch das nur ein.

Pinguin: Ich habt uns selber immer gewissenlose Killer genannt, oder etwa nicht!

Indigo: Ja schon… aber wenn du wirklich kein Gewissen hättest, dann würde dir das Töten auch nichts ausmachen.

Pinguin: Tut es nicht…

Indigo: Quatsch, natürlich tut es das!

Pinguin: Woher willst du das bitte wissen? Du kennst uns nicht, du hast keine Ahnung was wir durchgemacht haben! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie befriedigend es sein kann, einen anderen Menschen leiden und sterben zu sehen während du daran denkst, was man dir alles angetan hat! Du hast einfach keine Ahnung!

Indigo: Du hast ja Recht, ich weiß nicht was ihr durchgemacht habt. Aber trotzdem habt ihr nicht das Recht, euch dafür an Unschuldigen zu rächen.

Pinguin: Pah, diese Menschen sind genauso wenig unschuldig wie die Leute, die du umbringst.

Pinguin: Aber tust du mir bitte einen Gefallen, können wir von etwas anderem reden?

Indigo: Ja… ich glaube du hast Recht. Wir sollten unsere Arbeit von jetzt an nicht mehr erwähnen, das wäre das Beste.

Pinguin: Ja

Indigo: Ok… was hast du heute so gemacht?

Pinguin: … dämlicher Anfang für ein Gespräch

Indigo: Na wenn dir was Besseres einfällt sag's ruhig schmoll

Pinguin: Ach jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Aber wie du willst, ich habe eigentlich nichts gemacht. Schule, Mittagessen, Hausaufgaben, ein bisschen Fernsehen gucken und nachher noch zu meiner Abendschule… und selber?

Indigo: Das gleiche… oh warte Mal, Ran ruft mich.

Pinguin: Klar….

einige Minuten später

Indigo: Nagi? Noch da?

Pinguin: Jepp. Was war?

Indigo: ….Ran hat gestern deine Klamotten in der Wäsche gefunden und wollte jetzt wissen wo ich die her habe sweatdrop Was Yohji daraufhin gesagt hat, will ich jetzt mal nicht wiederholen immer noch glüht wie eine Tomate

Pinguin: grins Na das kommt mir doch irgendwie bekannt vor. Schu hat auch immer einen Riesenspaß daran, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Das geht einem voll auf die Nerven grummel

Indigo: Du sagst es!

Pinguin: Und? Was hast du ihnen gesagt?

Indigo: Das ich sie mir neu gekauft habe. Daraufhin war Yohji sauer weil er immer gerne mit kommt, wenn ich Klamotten kaufen gehe. Um mich modisch zu beraten, wie er sagt. Und Ran hat mir nicht geglaubt grummel Ich kann einfach nicht lügen Aber er hat mich in Ruhe gelassen – vorerst…

Pinguin: Hehe, Schu regt sich auch immer über meine Schuluniform auf. Aber ich find die halt schick und bequem, da kann er meinetwegen an die Decke gehen. Der Tag, an dem ich mit _ihm_ Klamotten kaufen gehe, ist der Tag, an dem Crawford einen Jogging Anzug anzieht!

Indigo: Hahaha, was für eine Vorstellung gerade das Bild vor Augen hat Übel!

Pinguin: sich das lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen will

Indigo: Wie's aussieht haben unsere beiden Team Playboys einiges gemeinsam… erzähl mir doch mal mehr über ‚Schu' (du nennst ihn echt Schu! Wie süß ; )) vielleicht finden wir ja noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten

Pinguin: grins klar, versuch du doch mal ‚Schuldich' auszusprechen ohne dir die Zunge zu brechen.

Indigo: Ich glaube, es heißt Schuldig. Ist Deutsch (hatte mal ein Paar Jahre Deutschunterricht in der Schule, weißt du)

Pinguin: Whatever ; ) Also gut, was könnte man über den so erzählen grübel

Die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden brachten die beiden Jungen damit zu, Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Schuldig und Yohji zu finden. Und sie fanden eine ganze Menge. Die beiden _mussten_ Seelenverwandte sein, wie Crawford gesagt hatte, es ging gar nicht anders. Leider musste Nagi dann weg zu seinem Unterricht. Omi fand das sehr bedauerlich, sie hatten gerade so viel Spaß. Nagi blühte richtig auf, wie es schien. Wenn Omi nicht sicher wüsste, dass hinter den Worten der kleine, schüchterne, verbitterte Junge aus dem Schwarzhaus stand, er hätte es nicht geglaubt.

Schnell machte Omi sich daran, seine Mathe Hausaufgabe zu überarbeiten und so sauber es ging abzuschreiben. Also wenn Crawford _damit_ nicht zufrieden war, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter. Wie gut, dass Nagi ihn vorgewarnt hatte. Wenn Crawford ihm weiterhin so schlechte Noten gab, nur weil er ihm zu unsauber schrieb, dann würde er am Ende noch eine schlechte Note auf dem Zeugnis bekommen und das musste ja nun wirklich nicht sein.

* * *

„Geh doch schon mal vor, Nao. Ich komme gleich nach, ok?", meinte Omi am nächsten Tag und stellte sich neben Crawford ans Pult. Nao warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Omi in letzter Zeit sehr viel mit ihrem neuen Mathelehrer zu besprechen hatte. Er hatte Omi auch schon darauf angesprochen aber der hatte nur gesagt, dass Crawford und er sich von Früher kannten und er ein paar Informationen über die Stadt haben wollen, weil er gerade erst hergezogen sei. Das hatte Nao nicht wirklich überzeugt, vor allem wenn er daran dachte, wie die beiden sich gestritten hatten. Aber vielleicht machte Nao sich auch einfach zu viele Gedanken. Omi würde ihm schon alles erzählen, wenn es etwas zu erzählen gab, das war bisher immer so gewesen. Also ging er ohne Widerworte hinaus und wartete vor der Tür auf seinen Freund.

Nachdem Crawford und Omi alleine waren, öffnete Omi seine Schultasche und holte eine Videokassette hervor, die er Crawford auf den Tisch legte. Crawford zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah erst die Kassette, dann Omi fragend an.

„Was ist das?"

„Eine Videokassette. Ein Anime, für Nagi. Ich habe versprochen, sie ihm auszuleihen. Kannst du sie ihm bitte von mir geben?"

„Meinetwegen. Aber ich bin nicht euer Postbote, klar?" Omi rollte mit den Augen.

„Jaja, schon verstanden. Das nächste Mal bitte ich Ran, sie bei euch vorbei zu bringen, wenn er Blumen ausliefert fährt."

„Nicht frech werden!" Crawford steckte die Kassette in seinen Aktenkoffer und stand auf. Aber als er gerade zur Tür gehen wollte, hielt Omi ihn auf.

„Was denn noch?", fragte Crawford ungeduldig. Er hatte gleich Unterricht.

„Ähm, ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken… Für die Sache mit dem Bombenanschlag. Du hast uns wieder das Leben gerettet. Und für die Warnung vor den Stromausfall, das hat mir eine Menge unnötiger Arbeit erspart. Woher wusstest du, dass ich immer vergesse meine Sachen zu speichern?"

„Wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte ich nicht gesehen, dass du den ganzen Text neu schreiben musst, oder? Und du sollst dich nicht dauernd bedanken, wir hatten schließlich eine Abmachung. Deine Hilfe gegen meine Informationen."

„Ja schon, aber ich wollte mich trotzdem bedanken. Ich könnte bis ans Ende meines Lebens für euch arbeiten und würde noch immer in deiner Schuld stehen. Du rettest uns schließlich das Leben, das kann ich nie wieder wiedergutmachen."

„Ja, ich frage mich auch wie ihr es bisher ohne mich geschafft habt am Leben zu bleiben", meinte Crawford und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

* * *

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Omi mit Nao in der Stadt. Nao wollte sich neue Winterschuhe kaufen, jetzt wo es langsam immer kälter wurde. Auch Omi überlegte, dass er vielleicht mal ein paar neue Schuhe gebrauchen könnte, aber er fand keine, die ihm gefallen hätten. Nao hingegen hatte gleich zwei Paare gefunden und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, so dass er am Ende alle beide kaufte. Am Abend würde er sich wohl eine Predigt von seinem Vater anhören müssen, darüber dass man nicht zwei Paar Winterschuhe bräuchte und so weiter, aber das nahm er in kauf.

Danach gingen die beiden noch ins Kino, um sich den neusten Film mit Johnny Depp anzusehen. Es war schon sehr lange her, dass sie etwas zusammen unternommen hatten – Omi musste sehr viel für seine Klausuren lernen und Nao war gerade dabei, seinen Führerschein zu machen. Wie sehr Omi ihn dafür beneidete. Ran hatte ihm verboten, mit dem Führerschein anzufangen, bevor er 18 war. Omi wusste, dass Ran es am liebsten gesehen hätte, wenn er überhaupt keinen Führerschein machen würde. Doch das konnte er ihm nur verbieten, bis er Volljährig war und das hatte er auch eingesehen. Aber seit dem Unfall mit seiner Schwester hatte Ran ein schwieriges Verhältnis zum Autofahren. Er hatte große Angst, dass Omi etwas passieren könnte. Das war auch der Grund warum Ran niemals als Beifahrer mitfuhr. Entweder er fuhr selber oder gar nicht.

Am Abend saßen Nao und Omi dann gemeinsam vor Omis PC und chatteten ein wenig, als Nagi plötzlich online kam.

Pinguin: Hey Omi, danke für das Video : )

Indigo: Hi wink Ja, ist eine der besten Folgen, wäre ein Jammer wenn du die nicht gesehen hättest.

Pinguin: Ja aber wirklich. Aber Crawford war ziemlich sauer, dass du ihm die Kassette mitgegeben hast. „Bin doch nicht die Post, blabla" das Übliche ; )

Indigo: grins Hat er mir auch schon ne Standpauke drüber gehalten ; ) Ich werd's nie wieder tun

„Wer ist das? Ist der aus unserer Klasse?", fragte Nao neugierig.

„Ist ein Freund von mir. Der wohnt mit Crawford zusammen, weißt du."

„Mit Herrn Crawford? Unserem Mathelehrer?", fragte Nao ungläubig. „Wie alt ist der?"

„15, glaube ich."

„Sein Sohn?"

„Nein, ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Die wohnen nur zusammen…" Nao zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na das hört sich aber sehr komisch an, findest du nicht?"

„Also das ist jetzt nicht so wie du vielleicht denkst", erwiderte Omi hastig.

Pinguin: Hm, sag mal, hast du schon den neuen Johnny Depp Film gesehen? Der soll echt gut sein…

Indigo: Jepp, war eben mit meinem Freund da. War wirklich cool : )

Pinguin: Dein _Freund_? Gibt es da vielleicht etwas, was ich wissen sollte? hentai grin

Indigo: Baka! Nicht so wie du denkst. Und im Übrigen sitzt der gerade neben mir, also pass auf was du sagst ; )

Pinguin: mund abschließ aber immer noch nicht aufhören kann zu kichern

Indigo: Na ja, du bist ja auch noch mitten in deiner Pubertät, da will ich dir das mal durchgehen lassen auf dich herab guck

Pinguin: schmoll Ich bin nicht mehr in der Pubertät. Und außerdem bist du grad mal ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich, also spiel dich nicht so auf!

Indigo: grins Punkt für dich.

Pinguin: Sag, guckt dein _Freund_ auch Yami no Matsuei?

Indigo: Nee, leider nicht. Nervt ihn immer ohne Ende wenn ich anfange davon zu schwärmen hehe

Pinguin: Sag ihm, er hat keine Ahnung was er da verpasst.

Indigo: Sag ich ihm schon seit ewigen Zeiten aber er lässt sich nicht umstimmen…

Pinguin: Hat er überhaupt schon mal _eine_ Folge gesehen?

Indigo: Nein, er weigert sich vehement

Pinguin: Weißt du was, du musst ihn einfach auf einen Stuhl fesseln, Stäbchen in die Augen und dann YnM zeigen, alle Folgen hintereinander. Dann wird er seine Meinung schon ändern ; )

Indigo: hm… Nao findet, dass du einen noch größeren Schaden hast als ich grins

Pinguin: Nao? Heißt dein Freund so? Süß… Aber richte ihm aus, dass ich lieber einen Schaden habe als Yami-no-Matsuei-los durchs Leben zu gehen und dass er mir wirklich Leid tut.

Indigo: ihm das ausricht

Indigo: Er sagt, er nimmt es zur Kenntnis ; )

So chatteten die drei noch bis spät in die Nacht weiter, bis Yohji irgendwann herein kam und Nao nach Hause schickte. Immerhin müssten sie am nächsten Tag früh raus und sie sollten das doch bitte am Wochenende machen und nicht während der Schulzeit. Anschließend schickte er Omi ins Bett, welcher sich nur ungern von Nagi verabschiedete. Aber sie versprachen, so bald wie möglich wieder miteinander zu chatten. Und da ja das Wochenende ins Haus stand, würde sie auch niemand unterbrechen, wenn sie bis tief in Nacht redeten.

* * *

„Omi, ich habe Sie jetzt schon zum dritten Mal aufgefordert aufzupassen. Was ist nur los mit Ihnen?", fragte Crawford ärgerlich, als er sah, wie Omi missmutig auf sein Heft starrte.

„Nichts…" Mit schnellen Schritten war Crawford bei Omi angekommen und zog ihm das Heft unter der Nase weg.

„Hey!", rief Omi empört, während Crawford einen Blick in das Heft warf. Aha, daher wehte der Wind.

„Hören Sie, Omi, es ist ja sehr bedauerlich, dass Sie diese Englisch Klausur so verhauen haben, aber wir haben jetzt hier Mathe und ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne richten könnten. Danke." Damit gab er Omi sein Heft wieder und ging zurück an die Tafel. Omi warf ihm einen bösen Blick nach und versuchte das leise Kichern seiner Klassenkammeraden zu ignorieren. Scheiß Klausur, scheiß Buch, scheiß Lehrerin. „_Noch 4-_", na wunderbar. Voll durchgefallen. Es war schon lange her, dass Omi so eine schlechte Note mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Wenn die anderen das raus bekamen würde es wieder „ein Gespräch" geben.

Nao sah ihn mitleidig an, er wusste wie schlimm das für Omi war, der normalerweise immer gute Noten gewöhnt war. Endlich schellte es und heute war Omi einer der ersten, der die Klasse verließ.

* * *

Vom Lehrerzimmerfenster aus sah Crawford hinaus auf den Schulhof und entdeckte Omi, wie er alleine auf einer Bank lag. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis zu ihm zu gehen. So fand er sich also zwei Minuten später neben der Bank und sah auf den Jungen hinunter.

„Du erkältest dich, wenn du hier liegen bleibst", meinte er gelassen. Omi schrak auf. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen gehabt und nicht mitbekommen, dass Crawford zu ihm gekommen war.

„Ist mir egal", meinte er dann mürrisch und setzte sich anständig hin.

„Sollte es aber nicht."

„Ach, was weißt du denn schon…"

„Warum sitzt du hier so alleine in der Kälte und schmollst? Ist es wegen der Klausur?", fragte Crawford und setzte sich neben Omi auf die Bank.

Omi schnaubte verächtlich. Crawford nickte, das hatte er sich gedacht.

„Hast du schon einmal über Nachhilfe nachgedacht?"

„Keine Zeit und keine Lust."

„Ich, an deiner Stelle, würde das nicht so locker nehmen. Es geht schließlich um dein Abitur."

„Aber erst nächstes Jahr."

„Na und? Das ist doch kein Grund jetzt so schlechte Noten zu schreiben und sie einfach so hinzunehmen."

„Was kümmert dich das eigentlich!"

„Ja, das frage ich mich auch manchmal. Aber es kümmert mich halt und damit basta. Wenn du dich nur etwas reinhängst, etwas mehr liest, dann lernst du auch genug Vokabeln um dich vernünftig ausdrücken zu können und dann sind die Klausuren ein Kinderspiel."

„Sagst du…"

„Ja, sage ich. Was glaubst du, wie ich Japanisch gelernt habe?"

Omi stutzte. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Crawford nicht von hier war.

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und Omi überlegte. Eigentlich hatte Crawford ja Recht. Und immerhin war er ja Amerikaner. Vielleicht konnte er ja…

„Weißt du, wo ich nen guten Nachhilfelehrer herkriege?", fragte Omi und sah Crawford forschend an.

„Sicher…"

„Und? Was meinst du, würde der mir helfen?"

„Ich denke schon. Wenn du ihn ganz lieb bittest…" Ein leises, leicht fies angehauchtes Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Das würdest du echt für mich tun?"

„Ja. Aber ich sage dir gleich, ich dulde keine Faulheit!"

„Klar!", rief Omi freudig. „Wann können wir anfangen?"

„Meinetwegen gleich morgen."

„Gerne… soll ich dann zu dir kommen? Oder gehen wir irgendwo anders hin?"

„Komm zu uns, da haben wir mehr Ruhe. Aber wir haben morgen früh einen Auftrag, ich weiß nicht wie lange das dauert. Ich rufe dich an, wenn wir fertig sind."

* * *

Es war kurz nach 12 Uhr mittags am Samstag und Omi lag im Schlafanzug auf seinem Bett, ein Buch vor der Nase, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Ah, das würde Crawford sein. Er beeilte sich dran zu gehen, bevor Yohji ihm wieder zuvor kam. Aber am anderen Ende war nicht Crawford.

„Hallo Kätzchen!"

„Eh?"

„Ich bin's, Schu. Sag nicht, du hast mich schon wieder vergessen, dann bin ich aber gekränkt!"

„Schu? Wieso rufst du hier an?"

„Ach, unser allseits geliebter Anführer muss Auto fahren und kann leider nicht telefonieren. Also hat man mich zum Telefonfräulein abkommandiert. Ich soll dir sagen, dass wir gerade auf dem Rückweg sind und dass wir dich abholen kommen. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass wir bei dir klingeln, dann solltest du in spätestens 10 Minuten an der Kreuzung stehen."

„Was? In zehn Minuten schon?"

„Ja, also beeil dich besser ein bisschen. Wir warten nämlich nicht ewig."

„Ah, ok danke… ich bin gleich da…"

„So ist brav. Bussi!" Damit legte Schuldig auf. Na jetzt aber schnell. In Windeseile zog Omi sich an, packte seine Federmappe und einen Block ein und rannte nach unten in die Küche.

„Oi, Yohji! Ich muss ganz schnell weg. Ich ruf nachher an, ja?"

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Erzähl ich dir später, hab's etwas eilig. Bis heute Abend!" Damit war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Yohji grinste. Na das sah doch sehr viel versprechend aus. Das mit diesem mysteriösen Anrufer schien ja doch etwas Ernstes zu sein…

„Hi, Kleiner", grüßte Schuldig fröhlich, als Omi die Tür von Crawfords schwarzem BMW öffnete.

„Tut mir Leid für dich, aber heute ist hinten sitzen angesagt, wie es sich für Kinder in deinem Alter gehört." So musste Omi sich neben Nagi und Farfarello auf die Rückbank quetschen – nicht dass er das nicht von Ran gewöhnt war.

„Ich sage dir gleich, dass es nur eine Ausnahme ist, dass ich dich abhole. Nur weil's zufällig auf unserem Weg liegt, verstanden? Also gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr daran!"

„Schon klar. Aber trotzdem danke für's mitnehmen."

* * *

„Klar kann ich das Radio anmachen, Omilein", meinte Schuldig plötzlich. Hä? Er hatte doch gar nichts gesagt, woher wusste er… Ach ja, genau. Die Sache mit der Telepathie… Die Vorstellung, dass Schuldig einfach so seine Gedanken lesen konnte, behagte Omi gar nicht. Es gab da einige Dinge, die er lieber geheim halten wollte. /Keine Angst, ich plapper schon nichts aus. Ich mach das nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen. Und ich kann verstehen, dass es dir hier zu still ist, geht mir auch immer so. Brad und die anderen sind halt ziemliche Langweiler/. Er wollte nach dem Radioknopf greifen, aber Crawford schlug ihm auf die Hand.

„Finger weg, du fasst hier nichts an!", knurrte er.

„Bla bla bla!", murrte Schuldig und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Benimm dich, oder du läufst!" Schuldig schwieg beleidigt.

„Komm mit, wir gehen in mein Büro!"

„Viel Spaß Kleiner", grinste Schuldig schadenfroh, als er Omis verunsicherten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Der Junge fühlte sich gar nicht wohl im Moment. Irgendwie machte ihn die ganze Sache jetzt doch nervös. Was, wenn er sich zu dämlich anstellte? Was, wenn er einfach zu blöd war und gar nichts lernte? Crawford würde sehr böse werden und Omi wollte ihn wirklich nicht enttäuschen. Ach was, man konnte alles lernen, er musste sich nur Mühe geben. Bitte mach, dass er mich nicht gleich als Hoffnungslosen Fall aufgibt, flehte er.

„Also gut, fing Crawford sofort an, nachdem sie sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatten, was liest du so?"

„Äh… weiß nicht, alles Mögliche…"

„Schon mal was von Stephen Fry gelesen?" Omi schüttelte den Kopf. Crawford verzog keine Miene. Stattdessen stand er auf, ging zu einem der Schränke und öffnete ihn. Er war voll gestopft mit Büchern. Crawford fuhr mit dem Finger einen kurzen Moment die Buchrücken entlang, bis er gefunden hatte was er suchte. Er zog ein ziemlich dickes Buch hervor und legte es vor Omi hin, bevor er sich wieder setzte.

„Na, worauf wartest du noch? Fang an! Wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, dann frag!" Damit holte Crawford einen Stapel Hefte aus seinem Aktenkoffer und fing in aller Ruhe an, Klausuren einer zwölften Klasse zu korrigieren. Omi sah Crawford mit großen Augen an. Der erwartete doch nicht allen ernstes von ihm, dass er diesen Schinken lesen würde! Aber als Crawford nicht aufsah und auch nichts weiter sagte, zuckte er mit den Schultern, schlug endlich das Buch auf der ersten Seite auf und fing an zu lesen.

Etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde später sah Crawford von seiner Arbeit auf. Omi hatte den Kopf auf seine linke Hand gestützt. Er konnte sich ein leises Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, wie Omi mit der anderen Hand mit einer kleinen, blonden Strähne spielte. Es war einfach zu süß – Nagi machte das auch immer mit seinen Haaren, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte. Omi war so vertieft, dass er zuerst gar nicht bemerkte, dass Crawford ihn aufmerksam studierte. Aber dann blickte er doch auf und nahm schnell die Hand runter.

„Wie weit bist du?", fragte Crawford.

„Ich habe das erste Kapitel fast durch – er blätterte ein bisschen – noch zwei Seiten", antwortete er.

„Gut, dann lies das noch zu Ende!"

* * *

Nachdem Omi zu Ende gelesen hatte, forderte Crawford ihn auf zu erzählen, was in dem Kapitel passiert war. Omi bekam von ihm einen ziemlichen Anschiss, weil er einige Teile überhaupt nicht verstanden, aber dennoch nicht gefragt hatte. Omi verteidigte sich, dass er Crawford nicht hatte stören wollen, aber der erwiderte nur, dass er Omi ja wohl kaum hergeholt hätte, wenn er in Ruhe Klausuren hätte berichtigen wollen. Wenn Omi Fragen hatte, sollte er sie gefälligst auch stellen. Omi grummelte ein bisschen, aber er sah ein, dass Crawford Recht hatte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Crawford mit Omis Zusammenfassung zufrieden war. Immer wieder stellte er neue Fragen die selbst dann schwer zu beantworten gewesen wären, wenn Omi nicht auf Englisch hätte antworten müssen. Anfangs war er sich komisch vorgekommen, mit Crawford Englisch zu reden, vor allem, wenn er Crawfords perfekte Aussprache mit seiner eigenen verglich. Aber auch das verging mit der Zeit.

Gegen 4 Uhr beschloss Crawford, dass sie eine Pause machen könnten und ging mit Omi zusammen in die Küche um Tee zu kochen. Er gab Omi auch eine Tüte Chips, die er Schuldig am Abend zuvor abgenommen hatte – der hatte damit extra laut im Hintergrund geknistert, während Crawford telefonierte und irgendwann war Crawford der Kragen geplatzt und er hatte sie ihm weggenommen. Als Schuldig einige Zeit später ins Wohnzimmer kam, in dem sich die beiden nieder gelassen hatten, und sah, dass sie _seine_ Chips aßen, fing er an zu zetern und zu schimpfen, wie ungerecht und grausam das von Crawford doch sei. Als Crawford sich davon nicht beeindruckt zeigte, warf er seinem Boss einen vernichtenden Blick zu, nahm sich eine große Hand voll und zog beleidigt wieder von dannen, ohne einen Blick in die Fernsehzeitung zu werfen, weshalb er in erster Linie eigentlich gekommen war. Omi konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, wie kindisch sich der Deutsche benahm. Omi hatte inzwischen auch sein letztes Bisschen Angst vor ihm verloren. Selbst Farfarello war, seit Omi ihn etwas näher kannte, nur noch halb so gruselig wie zuvor. Er hatte, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in Crawfords Wagen, nie wieder versucht, Omi etwas anzutun oder ihn irgendwie zu verängstigen. Inzwischen zweifelte Omi sogar daran, dass der Ire ihm damals im Wagen überhaupt etwas hatte tun wollen, vermutlich war er nur neugierig gewesen.

Mittlerweile wurde es draußen langsam dunkel, aber die beiden kümmerten sich nicht darum. Sie waren –wie konnte es anders sein – in ein Gespräch über Mathematik vertieft. Je länger Omi Crawford zuhörte, desto überzeugter wurde er von seinem Plan, später ebenfalls Mathematik zu studieren. Was Crawford da so erzählte gefiel ihn sehr, vor allem, weil er sich ein Mathematik Studium ganz anders vorgestellt hatte. Das würde er heute Abend sofort den anderen erzählen müssen. Die drängten ihn nämlich schon seit langem, sich endlich konkrete Gedanken über seine Zukunft zu machen.

* * *

„Es wird schon dunkel, wo bleibt Omi nur?" Ken suchte die Straße immer wieder vergebens mit den Augen ab.

„Jetzt hör endlich auf, er wird schon noch kommen. Lass ihm doch seinen Spaß!", meinte Yohji grinsend und begann, mit einem eleganten Hüftschwung, den Boden im Laden zu wischen.

„Er hat nicht einmal angerufen, dass er später kommt." Yohji rollte mit den Augen. Da bemerkte Ken plötzlich eine Gestalt vor dem Laden und riss sofort die Tür auf. Aber herein kam nicht Omi, sondern Nao. Kens Mundwinkel sanken herab, noch bevor er Gelegenheit hatte, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Nao sah ihn schief an. Er kam wohl ungelegen.

„Hallo… Ich wollte nicht lange stören, ist Omi da?"

„Nein, der hat ein Date", meinte Yohji unvermittelt und ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. So bemerkte er Naos, vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissene, Augen nicht. Aber Ken tat es und er hob schnell abwehrend die Hände.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, er erzählt Blödsinn! Omi ist nur bei einem Freund", erklärte er, wobei er heftig mit den Armen gestikulierte.

„So, ist er… bei wem denn?" Omi verabredete sich nie mit jemandem anderen als ihm. Hatte Omi etwa einen neuen Freund, von dem er nichts wusste? Vielleicht dieser Junge, mit dem sie neulich gechattet hatten? Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, spürte Nao einen Stich Eifersucht.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er hat nur gesagt, dass er anrufen würde und ist verschwunden. Er schien es sehr eilig zu haben", meinte Ken und sah Nao durchdringend an. „Wir dachten, du hättest vielleicht eine Idee…", fügte er hinzu. Aber Nao schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht muss er unserem Mathelehrer nur wieder die Stadt zeigen", meinte er mürrisch. Ken sah ihn verwirrt an und auch Yohji blickte auf.

„Wieso? Was ist denn mit Herrn Sato?"

„Nicht ihm, der ist doch krank. Wir haben einen neuen Lehrer, hat Omi das nicht erzählt? Er heißt Cr…"

Der Rest des Satzes ging im Klingeln des Telefons unter. Schnell nahm Ken den Hörer ab.

„Omi?... Wo bist du, verdammt! Wir machen uns Sorgen, du wolltest doch anrufen!... Ja, aber guck doch mal bitte auf die Uhr!… Was?... Ja…Nein, Nao ist hier… Ja, ist gut. Aber mach nicht mehr so lange, hörst du? Es gibt bald Essen… Gut, bis nachher."

„Und? Wo ist er?", wollte Nao wissen und sah Ken ungeduldig an. „Nun… er hat gemeint er sei bei irgendeinem… Pinguin? Er meinte, du wüsstest wer das ist?", antwortete Ken zögernd und sah Nao Stirn runzelnd an. Pinguin? Also doch der Typ vom chatten, dachte Nao. Na ja, wenigstens kein völlig unbekannter.

„Ähm, ja, ich war mal dabei, als Omi mit ihm gechattet hat. Ganz nett eigentlich…"

„Ah, ein online Freund also… interessant", meinte Yohji.

* * *

„Pinguin?", fragte Crawford und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na ja, irgendwas musste ich ihnen doch erzählen."

„Und du fandest das eine glaubwürdige Ausrede?" Sollte er Crawford erzählen, dass das Nagis Nick war? Er schien es ja nicht zu wissen und das hatte sicherlich seinen Grund…

„Nun, ich chatte mit jemandem, der sich Pinguin nennt. Da werden sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen."

„Also gut… Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Du wolltest mir erklären, warum ich da immer noch zwei Variablen habe, obwohl es laut Plan eigentlich nur noch eine sein sollte. Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?"

„Der Fehler sitzt in dieser Rechnung hier, wenn du genau hinguckst, findest du ihn selber".

* * *

Eine Stunde später betrat Omi das Wohnzimmer von Weiss. Ken stand mitten im Raum und drehte sich unaufhörlich im Kreis, während Yohji vor ihm hockte und ihn mit kritischem Blick musterte. Neben ihm lagen bergeweise Klamotten. Er hatte dem armen Ken ganz offensichtlich ein paar Sachen geliehen, darunter einige seiner freizügigsten. Was die wohl vor hatten? Ran saß in der Ecke in seinem Sessel und beobachtete die beiden missmutig.

„Komm schon Ken, du stehst da wie eine Ölgötze, zeig doch mal ein wenig Enthusiasmus!", murrte Yohji während er den Braunhaarigen so schwungvoll umdrehte, dass dieser beinahe gestürzt wäre.

„Nein, das sitzt hier gar nicht. Probier das mal an!" Er wühlte in einem der Wäscheberge herum und zog einen Stofffetzen hervor, der wohl ein Oberteil darstellen sollte. Das drückte er Ken in die Hand, welcher es auch sogleich gehorsam anzog. Das schien Yohji gleich viel besser zu gefallen. Und Omi musste zugeben, dass Ken damit wirklich sexy aussah.

„Darf ich fragen, was ihr vorhabt?"

„Oi, Omi, da bist du ja wieder. Ich hab dich gar nicht gehört", meinte Yohji und zuppelte an Kens Oberteil herum.

„Ken und ich haben gewettet und er hat verloren. Darum muss er jetzt zur Strafe mit mir ausgehen", erklärte er weiter.

„Yohji! Das kann man jetzt voll falsch verstehen!", meinte Ken und errötete.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe?", fragte Yohji grinsend und gab dem Fußballer einen Klaps auf sein, spärlich mit einer zerrissenen Jeans bedecktes, Hinterteil, woraufhin Kens Gesicht noch eine Spur röter wurde.

„So, und jetzt zu dir Romeo, wo warst du? Wer ist dieser ominöse ‚Pinguin'?"

„Äh… da… ja…" Er merkte wie ihn drei Augenpaare gespannt anstarrten.

„Das ist nicht so wie ihr denkt!", rief er. Zwei der drei Gesichter fingen an zu grinsen und auch auf dem dritten glaubte Omi den leichtesten Anflug eines Lächelns sehen zu können.

„Jetzt komm schon!", drängte Yohji. „Nicht so schüchtern!"

„Er gibt mir nur Nachhilfe, kapiert? Nichts weiter!"

„Ah, Nachhilfe… in was?"

„YOHJI!"

„Aber wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst – in Englisch", fügte er hinzu.

„Und warum kommt er nicht mal her zum lernen? Wir würden ihn gerne mal kennen lernen…"

„Das, äh… geht nicht. Er hat… Hausarrest"

„Soso, Hausarrest..."

„Ja… seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?"

„Noch lange nicht, Chibi", meinte Ken fröhlich.

„Pech, ich sage nämlich nichts mehr", meinte Omi maulig und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen.

„Och komm schon, sei nicht bockig!", rief Yohji ihm hinterher, aber Omi ignorierte ihn.

„Ihr habt mir ja fast gar nichts mehr übrig gelassen", rief er empört, als er in die fast restlos leeren Töpfe sah.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir gleich essen. Wenn du nicht kommst ist das nicht unser Problem… Man, Yohji, hör auf so an mir rumzuzerren!"

Nachdem er die letzten Reste zusammen gekratzt hatte, begab Omi sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer und breitete die Sachen auf dem Tisch aus.

„Wehe du machst mir Flecken auf meine Klamotten, dann gibt's Ärger, mein Freund!", warnte Yohji und brachte schnell einige Sachen in Sicherheit.

„Und pass auf's Sofa auf!", bemerkte Ran aus der Ecke. Omi rollte nur mit den Augen.

„So, darf ich fragen, warum ihr euch hier unten im Wohnzimmer umziehen müsst?", fragte Omi, nachdem er den beiden eine Weile schweigend zugesehen hatte.

„Auch Teil der Wette. Ran hat ebenfalls verloren. War schon immer mein Traum, mich hier unten mal ungestraft mit all meinen Sachen ausbreiten zu können", erklärte Yohji und warf Ran einen triumphierenden Blick zu, welcher ihn im Gegenzug mit einem deathglare à la Fujimiya bedachte.

„Was für eine Wette ist das?", fragte Omi misstrauisch.

„Top Secret. Aber glaub mir, du willst es gar nicht wissen." Na toll, dann konnte er sich ja ungefähr denken, worum es ging.

„Ihr seid unmöglich, wisst ihr das!", meinte er böse. Yohji lachte nur.

„Ok, Ken, du bist fertig. Jetzt lass uns losgehen und einen One-Night-Stand für dich finden." Er zwinkerte dem Fußballer viel sagend zu, welcher ihn dafür aber nur leicht in die Seite boxte.

„Yohji! Gibt es eigentlich einen Moment in deinem Leben, an dem du nicht an Sex denkst!", fragte Omi und sah Yohji vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hm, lass mich nachdenken…" Yohji setzte ein gespielt nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht", entschied er dann und wuschelte ihrem Jüngsten zum Abschied noch einmal über den Kopf. Dann schnappte er sich Ken, der in Yohjis Stiefeln kaum laufen konnte, und verschwand mit ihm durch die Wohnungstür. Zurück blieben Ran, Omi und ein ganzes Wohnzimmer voller Klamotten. Das würde der Playboy auf jeden Fall noch wegräumen, bevor er ins Bett ging, dachte Ran grimmig. Er stand gleich auf um Yohji eine entsprechende Nachricht zu schreiben. Hoffentlich war der Kerl überhaupt noch in der Lage zu lesen, wenn er wiederkam. Er legte den Zettel gut sichtbar auf die Treppe, so das Yohji ihn auch auf jeden Fall sehen würde. Er hatte sogar extra groß geschrieben. Anschließend ging er hinauf in sein Zimmer und holte sich ein Buch. Mit einer Tasse Tee neben sich, setzte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel und sprach den Rest des Abends kein Wort mehr.

Omi hatte derweil Lust bekommen, mal wieder ein Puzzle zu machen. Früher hatte er sehr viel gepuzzled, aber in den letzten Jahren hatte er immer weniger Zeit dafür gefunden. Also rannte er hinunter in den Keller, suchte sich ein DBZ Puzzle raus und ging wieder nach Oben ins Wohnzimmer. Dort schüttete er alle Teile auf den Boden und fing an. Ran nahm das Ganze ohne jeglichen Kommentar zur Kenntnis.

Der Abend verlief sehr harmonisch und Omi hatte gerade sein drittes Puzzle angefangen, als das Telefon klingelte. Ob das wieder Crawford war? Was konnte er diesmal wollen? Zum Glück machte Ran keinerlei Anstalten abzuheben, also brauchte Omi sich nicht all zu sehr zu beeilen.

„Tsukiyono, Omi, hallo?"

„Omi? Ich bin's, Nagi."

„Na… ich meine, was gibt's?"

„Ich muss dir unbedingt was zeigen, kannst du schnell online kommen?"

„Ist was passiert?", fragte Omi beunruhigt. Ran zeigte zwar keinerlei Reaktion, aber Omi wusste, dass er genau zuhörte.

„Nein, nein, es geht um ein Spiel, dass ich gefunden habe. Aber alleine macht das keinen Spaß und ich dachte wir könnten es vielleicht zusammen spielen…"

„Sicher… ich komme gleich hoch, ich muss hier nur noch eben aufräumen."

„Das wäre cool. Also dann, bis gleich."

„Ja, bis gleich." Damit legte Omi auf und beeilte sich, die Puzzleteile wieder einzuräumen.

„Ich gehe hoch an den PC, was spielen", teilte er Ran mit bevor er verschwand. Er hatte es so eilig nach Oben zu kommen, dass er beinahe auf Rans Zettel ausgerutscht wäre.

* * *

Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden spielte er mit Nagi und es hatte den Anschein, als hätten die beiden eine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung gefunden. Plötzlich hörte Omi einen lauten Rums auf der Treppe und dann mehr oder weniger unterdrücktes Fluchen. Er steckte den Kopf aus der Tür um nachzusehen, was los war und fand Yohji, der am Ende der Treppe auf dem Rücken lag, während Ken, leicht schwankend, versuchte, ihm wieder auf zu helfen, und dabei ununterbrochen dämlich kicherte. Wie gut, dass Ran den Zettel ganz unten hingelegt hatte. In dem Zustand hätte Yohji sich ernsthaft verletzen können, wenn er die ganze Treppe hinunter gefallen wäre.

„Soll ich euch helfen?", fragte er so leise es ging.

„Omi? Wwas machst du d…denn noch auf, Süße?", lallte Yohji und Ken kicherte. Omi ignorierte die Bemerkung.

„Warum macht ihr denn kein Licht an?"

„Argh", stöhnte Yohji und schlug die Arme über die Augen. „Mach's wieder aus!"

„Nein, sonst tut ihr euch noch weh. Wartet, ich helfe euch…" schnell lief er die Treppe hinunter, wobei er am Ende über Yohji hinüber steigen musste. Dummerweise gefiel Yohji das gar nicht und er fing an so wild mit den Beinen zu strampeln, dass Omi das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit voller Wucht auf ihn drauf fiel. Ken konnte sich kaum noch halten vor Lachen und Omi wusste, dass es nur noch Sekunden dauern würde, bis ein wutentbrannter, weil aus dem Schlaf gerissener, Ran oben an der Treppe erscheinen und sie zusammen scheißen würde. Nachdem er eine Weile regungslos gelegen und gewartet hatte, ohne dass etwas passierte, entschied er sich doch, aufzustehen. Aber leider ohne Erfolg. Yohji hatte nämlich inzwischen seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und hielt ihn fest umklammert.

„Yohji, lass los, bitte… wir können hier nicht liegen bleiben… Komm schon, lass mich los!" Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, sich aus Yohjis Griff zu befreien, aber er schaffte es nicht. „Ken, jetzt hilf mir doch mal!", fauchte er den Fußballer an, aber statt ihm zu helfen setzte dieser sich lieber auf die Treppe und sah die beiden mit seinem dämlichsten Grinsen an. Ok, jetzt hatte Omi nur noch eine Möglichkeit, er würde nach Ran rufen müssen. Aber der würde sauer sein, _sehr_ sauer.

„Ken, jetzt hör auf so blöd zu glotzen und hilf mir lieber!", schimpfte er, als Ken nach mehreren Minuten immer noch regungslos da saß und sie anstarrte.

„Geh noch nicht!", murmelte Yohji und umklammerte Omi noch fester. Mein Gott, er war ein Killer verdammt noch mal, da würde er sich ja wohl aus der Umarmung eines Besoffenen winden können, dachte Omi verzweifelt. Aber wie sollte er das anstellen, ohne seinem Freund weh zu tun? Wieder versuchte er, von Yohji loszukommen, trat dabei jedoch aus Versehen gegen Kens Schienbein. Woraufhin dieser, sehr viel lauter als nötig, aufschrie.

„Man! Pass doch…"

„Was zum Donnerwetter ist hier los!" Oben an der Treppe stand Ran in seinem Pyjama und war, wie Omi es vermutet hatte, stink sauer.

„Kannst du mir bitte helfen? Er lässt mich nicht los!", jammerte Omi und wand sich in Yohjis Umklammerung, um zu verdeutlichen, was er meinte.

„Kudou, lass ihn los! Sofort!", befahl Ran aber Yohji gab nur ein unverständliches Nuscheln von sich. Also musste er Wohl oder Übel selber runter kommen und Omi befreien, indem er Yohji einen ordentlichen Tritt in die Seite versetzte. Schnell sprang Omi auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Steh auf, Kudou!", befahl Ran ungeduldig und zog den Playboy ziemlich unsanft in die Höhe. Anschließend schubste er ihn ebenso wenig sanft die Treppe hinauf und Omi und Ken folgten. Ken hatte seinen Schmerz im Bein inzwischen überwunden und fing stattdessen wieder an zu kichern.

Oben angekommen brachten Ran und Omi die beiden anderen in ihre Zimmer, zogen ihnen noch die Schuhe aus und legten sie dann aufs Bett. Na die beiden würden morgen was zu hören bekommen. Ran würde für mindestens eine Woche ein Ausgehverbot verhängen – und dann hatten sie noch Glück gehabt. Ken würde das nicht ganz so schwer nehmen, aber Yohji würde es das Herz brechen. Auch Omi sah schwere Zeiten auf sich zukommen, denn ein mürrischer Yohji der mehr als zwei Tage in Folge nicht weg gehen durfte, konnte unerträglich sein. Sie hatten das ganze schon einmal durchgemacht, als Yohji eine besonders wilde Nacht hinter sich hatte und Weiss am nächsten Morgen plötzlich im ganzen Haus fremde Frauen vorgefunden hatten. Damals hatte Ran nach zehn Tagen Ausgehverbot aufgegeben und Yohji den Rest der Strafe erlassen.

Normalerweise hatte Ran nichts dagegen, wenn Yohji sich besoff. Er fand es nicht klasse, aber er tolerierte es, jedenfalls solange er einen gewissen Punkt nicht überschritt. Und den hatte er heute Nacht überschritten. Aber, darum würden sie sich morgen Nachmittag kümmern, wenn die beiden wieder wach waren. Jetzt musste Omi erst einmal wieder zurück an seinen PC, Nagi wartete schließlich auf ihn. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass es nur ein paar Minuten dauern würde, und jetzt waren fast 20 Minuten vergangen.

Aber Nagi zeigte Verständnis. Er meinte, er hätte das mit Schuldig auch schon das eine oder andere Mal durchmachen müssen.


	4. Chapter 4

Es war ein kalter, regnerischer Mittwochnachmittag. Omi hatte am Tag zuvor angefangen, für Schwarz einen Missionsplan zu erstellen. Nagi hatte ihm per ICQ schon einige Informationen gegeben, aber es fehlten noch immer wichtige Details. Eigentlich sollte Crawford unten im Wagen warten, während Omi schnell in sein Zimmer flitzte und die Unterlagen holte, als ihm einfiel, dass bei Weiss gar keiner zu Hause war. Ken war bei einem Finalspiel seiner Kinder Fußballmannschaft, Yohji war mit seinem Wagen beim TÜV und wollte hinterher gleich weiter zum Frisör und Ran besuchte die Gräber seiner Eltern und seiner Schwester und wollte anschließend einen alten Freund seiner Mutter besuchen, den er vor kurzem durch Zufall wieder getroffen hatte. Ken und Yohji würden frühestens gegen 6 Uhr zurück sein und Ran noch viel später.

Also schlug Omi vor, dass sie doch dieses Mal bei Weiss zu Hause die Planung machen könnten. So würden sie sich einigen Umstand ersparen, denn die Fahrt von und zur Schwarz Villa dauerte immer sehr lange. Irgendwann gab Crawford nach und stieg ebenfalls aus.

„Also… es ist wirklich nichts im Vergleich zu eurem Haus…", meinte Omi ein wenig unsicher. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es war ihm ein bisschen peinlich dass Crawford sehen würde, wie bescheiden ihre Wohnung war.

„Und aufgeräumt ist es auch nicht… eigentlich wollten wir gestern Sauber machen, aber irgendwie hatten wir alle keine Zeit und…"

„Ist ja in Ordnung, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", unterbrach Crawford ihn. Immer noch etwas unsicher öffnete Omi schließlich die Tür und ließ den Älteren eintreten.

„Mein Zimmer ist oben", erklärte er. Aber bevor sie hochgingen, machten sie noch einen Abstecher in die Küche um Tee zu kochen.

„Ah, Vorsicht, da ist Mehl!", rief Omi und holte schnell einen Lappen um den Tisch abzuwischen, bevor Crawford sich mit dem Ärmel noch hinein legte.

„Yohji und Ken waren gestern dran mit Brot backen. Aber die nehmen das mit dem Aufräumen hinterher leider nicht so genau, weißt du, darum das Mehl… tut mir Leid."

„Schon gut… backt ihr öfter?"

„Ja, jeden Dienstag. Ist immer ganz lustig eigentlich. Außerdem schmeckt es besser als gekauftes Brot."

Kurz entschlossen schnitt Omi noch ein paar Scheiben Brot ab und als der Tee fertig war, machten sie sich mit einem kleinen Tablett auf den Weg nach Oben in Omis Zimmer.

Die einzigen Gedanken, die Omi in dem Moment durch den Kopf gingen waren, ob das Zimmer aufgeräumt genug war und ob er vielleicht irgendwelche peinlichen Sachen wie Unterwäsche oder Kuscheltiere irgendwo herum liegen hatte. Aber als sie das Zimmer betraten stellte er erleichtert fest, dass das nicht der Fall war. Mit Ausnahme von ein bisschen Geschirr sah das Zimmer, für Omis Geschmack, richtig ordentlich aus. Crawford überlegte, dass Nagi alleine für das Geschirr einen gehörigen Anschiss bekommen hätte, aber das hier war nicht Nagis Zimmer, hier hatte er nichts zu sagen. Also hielt er sich zurück. Und irgendwo fand er das auch auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise putzig. Es passte zu dem Jungen. Als er die gestapelten Puzzlespiele unter dem Schreibtisch und die vielen J-Rock Poster an den Wänden sah, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Ja, so ähnlich hatte er sich Omis Zimmer vorgestellt. Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie der Junge an _diesem_ Schreibtisch ordentlich Hausaufgaben machen konnte. Auf jeden Fall hatte das Zimmer Charakter. Auch die drei Wecker, die neben Omis – ungemachtem – Bett, und ein paar Meter weiter auf der Fensterbank standen, sprachen Bände über den Bewohner des Zimmers. Crawford hätte Omi nie für den auf-den-Wecker-hauen-dann-umdrehen-und-weiter-schlafen Typ gehalten, der _drei_ Wecker brauchte um aufzustehen.

Auch Omi hatte, wie Nagi, eine Ecke seines Zimmers zur PC-Ecke umgebaut, allerdings nicht ganz so extrem wie Nagi. Während Crawford sich mit großem, aber verhohlenem, Interesse in seinem Zimmer umsah, machte Omi sich daran, die Unterlagen zusammenzusuchen und ein paar Dinge auszudrucken. Als er alles beisammen hatte, sah er Crawford einen kurzen Moment lang unentschlossen an, dann legte er sie – wie er es gewohnt war – auf den Boden. Crawford hob kurz eine Augenbraue, zog es jedoch vor, sich auf Omis Bett zu setzen, während Omi im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden hockte.

* * *

Missmutig stand Ken vor dem Stadion und spielte mit dem Fußball in seinen Händen. Alle anderen waren schon längst gegangen, nur er stand noch da und fror einsam vor sich hin. Eigentlich hätte das Spiel noch längst nicht zu Ende sein sollen, aber die gegnerische Mannschaft war gar nicht erst angetreten und so hatten Kens Kids automatisch gewonnen. Ken fand das sehr ärgerlich. Jetzt hatten sie über eine Stunde umsonst gewartet und dabei hatte er sich so darauf gefreut. Die Mannschaft galt als äußerst stark und seine Kids hatten extra für dieses Spiel hart trainiert.

Aber das war noch längst nicht alles, denn als Ken das Stadion wieder verlassen hatte um nach Hause zu fahren, musste er feststellen, dass irgendein Arschloch ihm die Reifen zerstochen hatte. Zum Glück hatte er sein Handy dabei und so rief er Yohji an und bat ihn, ihn abzuholen. Sein Motorrad würde er dort stehen lassen und es am nächsten Tag in die Werkstatt bringen lassen. Dummerweise war Yohji, als der Anruf kam, gerade mitten beim Haare Schneiden und musste Ken deshalb noch eine Weile vertrösten. Aber er versprach, ihn sofort holen zu kommen, wenn er fertig wäre. Sowieso habe er Glück gehabt, dass es beim TÜV so schnell gegangen war, sonst hätte er noch viel länger stehen müssen.

Endlich, nach über einer Stunde Warten, konnte Ken Yohjis Seven auf sich zurasen sehen. Beinahe hätte er ihn erwischt, wäre Ken nicht reflexartig zur Seite gesprungen.

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Willst du mich umbringen?", rief er aufgebracht, als Yohji grinsend die Tür aufstieß.

„Sorry, war keine Absicht. Fällt dir nichts an mir auf?" Ken rollte mit den Augen.

„Du siehst so anders aus, warst du beim Frisör?", murrte er lustlos. Aber Yohji ließ sich durch Ken nicht die Laune verderben. Stolz drehte und wendete er den Kopf, damit Ken auch ja alles sehen konnte und besah sich dabei immer wieder verzückt im Rückspiegel. Ja, das hatte der Frisör diesmal wirklich gut hingekriegt, er sah spitze aus.

„Och, komm schon Kenny, warum so miesepeterig? Welche Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Ach, niiichts, mir geht's super… mal abgesehen davon, dass ich hier seit über einer Stunde in der Kälte stehe, mein Motorrad kaputt ist, meine Kids nicht spielen konnten und der ganze Tag so was von überflüssig war! Ich hätte heute lange schlafen können und dann den ganzen Tag Fernsehen gucken. Aber nein!", knurrte er und ließ sich mit Gewitter Miene neben Yohji ins Auto fallen. Dieser zuckte nur seufzend mit den Schultern und gab, nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen schlecht gelaunten Freund, Gas.

* * *

Derweil arbeiteten Crawford und Omi friedlich an den Missionsplänen. Sie hatten schon fast alles besprochen, als plötzlich Crawfords Handy klingelte. Es war Schuldig, der sich wunderte, wo Crawford den ganzen Tag über war und ihm mitteilen wollte, dass am Abend noch ein Kunde vorbeikommen würde.

„Dann musst du wohl gleich fahren", meinte Omi, aber Crawford verneinte.

„Erst machen wir das hier zu Ende, der Kunde kann warten." Darauf zuckte Omi nur die Schultern und die beiden machten sich wieder an die Arbeit. Aber es dauerte nur knapp zehn Minuten, dann wurden sie wieder unterbrochen, diesmal von einer von Crawfords Visionen.

„Tut mir Leid Omi, aber ich muss doch gehen. Schu kann es wieder nicht lassen und wird gleich an meinen PC gehen. Und da er ein totaler Vollidiot ist, was PCs angeht, rechne ich mit dem Schlimmsten. Abgesehen davon, dass er in meinem Arbeitszimmer sowieso nichts zu suchen hat!" Omi lachte laut auf.

„Ja, ich habe meinen Freunden auch immer wieder gesagt, sie sollen die Hände von meinem PC lassen, aber natürlich hält sich kein Arsch daran. Und ich darf dann hinterher den Schaden wieder gut machen und werde natürlich noch angeschnauzt, weil die Missionspläne futsch sind".

„Zum Glück habe ich nur einen von diesen Deppen im Haus. Nagi hat Ahnung und Farf interessiert sich nicht für die Sachen anderer Leute. Aber Schu kann schon echt eine Plage sein", meinte Crawford kopfschüttelnd und begann, die Unterlagen zusammenzusammeln. Schnell hatte er alles beisammen und Omi stand auf, um die Sachen auszudrucken, die er vorhin noch aus dem Internet geholt hatte. Crawford bedankte sich bei Omi für seine Hilfe und meinte, den Rest würde er auch alleine schaffen.

Omi brachte Crawford noch zur Tür und wollte sich gerade daran machen, die Teetassen in die Spülmaschine zu stellen, als die Haustür erneut aufging. Im ersten Moment dachte Omi, Crawford hätte etwas vergessen und wollte schon rufen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Crawford keinen Schlüssel hatte. Also guckte er vorsichtshalber um die Ecke in den Flur und bekam beinahe einen Herzanfall. Dort standen Yohji und Ken und zankten sich darum, wer seine Schuhe auf den Schuhständer stellen durfte, und wer seine in den Schrank räumen musste. Am Ende konnte sich Yohji durchsetzen und erst da bemerkte er, dass ein ziemlich blasser Omi in der Tür stand.

„Omittchi! Wie geht's? Was hast du so schönes gemacht heute?"

„Sag, geht's dir nicht gut? Du siehst etwas blass aus", meinte Ken besorgt, nachdem auch er den Jungen bemerkt hatte.

„N…nein, schon in Ordnung… Aber was macht ihr so früh hier? Ihr… ihr wolltet doch erst in einigen Stunden kommen!", stammelte er. Der Schock saß ihm noch im Nacken. Was, wenn die beiden nur etwas früher gekommen wären? Eine Minute hätte schon gereicht und sie wären Crawford direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Oder was, wenn Crawford nicht diese Vision gehabt hätte? Wahrscheinlich hätten sie dann noch friedlich in seinem Zimmer gesessen, wenn die beiden herein gekommen wären. Nicht auszudenken.

„Na ja, Kennys Fußballspiel ist ausgefallen, weil die gegnerische Mannschaft gekniffen hat, und beim TÜV ging's auch sehr viel schneller als erwartet. Und da wir uns nicht einigen konnten, wo wir Essen gehen könnten, sind wir halt wieder nach Hause gefahren", erklärte Yohji.

„Und das wichtigste hast du natürlich wieder vergessen!", rief Ken aufgebracht. „Mir haben sie nämlich die Reifen zerstochen! Sonst wäre ich ja nie freiwillig mitgefahren. Und außerdem gehe ich doch nicht alleine mit dir essen, am helllichten Tage. Die Leute gucken sowieso schon immer komisch aber du musst dich dann natürlich auch noch so zweideutig wie möglich benehmen", schimpfte Ken.

„Was soll das denn heißen, Kenken? Bin ich dir etwa peinlich?", meinte Yohji mit einem gespielt entsetzten Ausdruck.

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine", knurrte Ken.

„Hey, Omi, du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus. Bist du sicher, dass du ok bist? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir der Teufel persönlich begegnet".

„Ja, oder Schwarz", lachte Ken, „Apropos, du glaubst nicht, was uns eben passiert ist! Wir kommen da so nichts ahnend die Straße entlang, wollen gerade aus dem Wagen steigen, was glaubst du, wen ich da plötzlich auf der anderen Straßenseite stehen sehe? Crawford von Schwarz! Natürlich nur jemand, der ihm ähnlich sieht, was würde der Schwarzbastard schon hier vor unserem Haus suchen, die wissen ja auch gar nicht, wo wir wohnen, aber einen Schock haben wir schon bekommen, nicht wahr, Yohji? Total gruselig. Wenn ich mir das vorstelle… brrr…"

„Hähä…"Omi _versuchte_ zumindest zu lächeln, aber es sah doch ziemlich mickrig und gequält aus.

Plötzlich hielt Yohji, der sich bei dem Gedanken auch geschüttelt hatte, inne, streckte die Nase in die Luft und begann angestrengt zu schnüffeln. Was war denn in den gefahren, wunderte sich Omi.

„Wonach riecht das hier?", fragte er. Ken und Omi schnüffelten ebenfalls, konnten aber nichts Auffälliges entdecken.

„Also ich riech nichts. Was soll denn sein?"

„Es riecht nach… Aftershave!" Oh, shit… bitte nicht schon wieder…

„Omi, komm doch mal her…" Zögernd ging Omi zu Yohji und ließ sich von ihm beschnuppern.

„Nein, du bist es nicht. Hätte mich auch gewundert. Aber ich kenne den Duft. Ist irgendwas teures, vertraut mir, ich kenne mich da aus", erklärte er. Verdammt, wieso hatte der Kerl so eine gute Nase! Gerade war ihm der erste Stein vom Herzen gefallen und jetzt das…

„Omi, Omi, Omi, ich hab da so einen Verdacht", meinte er dann mit einem breiten Grinsen und machte sich auf den Weg in Omis Zimmer. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm, Ken mit Neugierde, Omi mit einem ganz miesen Gefühl im Bauch.

„Da haben wir's, der Geruch geht eindeutig in dein Zimmer. Omi, du bist ertappt!", rief er triumphierend. Auch Ken sah Omi jetzt erwartungsvoll an. Jetzt hieß es schnell denken und mit einer guten Ausrede kommen.

„Ja und? Mein Nachhilfelehrer war hier und wir haben Englisch gemacht… Ist das verboten?"

„Auf deinem Bett?"

„…Irgendwo musste er ja sitzen, oder?" Ein triumphierendes Grinsen legte sich auf Yohjis Gesicht. Mist, er war ihm in die Falle gegangen. Das mit dem Bett war nur geraten. Das hätte er sich aber auch denken können. _So_ gut _konnte_ seine Nase gar nicht sein. Toll gemacht, Omi.

„Nachhilfelehrer… Nein,nein, Omilein, das überzeugt mich nicht. Da musst du dir schon was Besseres ausdenken."

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit!", beteuerte er. Na jedenfalls fast…

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so, erzähl uns was von ihm!", bettelte Ken.

„Darf ich mal raten?", meinte Yohji, noch bevor Omi zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte. „So… Ende 20, dickes Auto, Kohle und mit einem sehr abstrakten Sinn für Humor?". Der entgeisterte Ausdruck in Omis Gesicht verriet ihm, dass er richtig gelegen haben musste.

„Woher… Wie?", stammelte er.

„Ich war Privat Detektiv, schon vergessen? Die tiefe Stimme am Telefon, holt dich mit dem Auto ab, teures Aftershave, nennt sich Pinguin… was bitte würdest du daraus schließen!"

„Ja aber…"

„Och Omitchi, jetzt gib's doch endlich zu. Wir haben dich durchschaut", grinste Yohji und tätschelte Omi die Wange.

„Wirklich Omi, wir akzeptieren das. Einer mehr in deinem Alter wäre mir zwar lieber gewesen, aber das musst du wissen", pflichtete Ken ihm bei. Omi konnte nur ungläubig gucken und mit dem Kopf schütteln als er das hörte.

Natürlich war das das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte, _wenn_ er tatsächlich etwas mit Crawford gehabt hätte. Was ja nicht der Fall war… Und das würde auch nie der Fall sein! Ok… vielleicht hatte er schon mal ganz kurz daran gedacht was wäre _wenn_. Aber das was alles nur rein hypothetisch und sowieso vollkommen ausgeschlossen.

„Na? Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen? So schlimm ist das doch nun wirklich nicht…" Hm, vielleicht war das doch gar nicht so schlecht… er könnte einfach mitspielen und sie in dem Glauben lassen. So würden sie wenigstens keine dummen Fragen stellen, wenn er mal wieder kurzfristig weg musste, oder sogar mal über Nacht wegblieb.

„…Aber wir wollen ihn mal kennen lernen!"

„NEIN! Ich meine, das…äh, geht nicht… nein. Unmöglich!", rief Omi erschrocken.

„Wieso denn nicht?"

„Das ist… ähm… kann ich nicht sagen. Aber es geht nicht." Yohji runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand das nicht. Sie hatten ihm doch gesagt, dass es vollkommen in Ordnung war. Wenn Omi gesagt hätte, er müsse das erst einmal mit ihm bereden wäre das auch ok gewesen. Aber das hier? So vehement? Da stimmte doch irgendwas nicht…

Auch Ken ließ enttäuscht die Schultern sinken. Aber er wollte seinen Freund nicht weiter drängen, sie hatten ihm heute schon genug zugesetzt, fand er. Wenn Omi bereit war, würde er schon mit ihnen reden, er brauchte sicher nur etwas Zeit. So lächelte er Omi noch einmal aufmunternd zu, bevor er Yohji vor sich her aus dem Zimmer schob. Ran würde bald wieder kommen und dann wollten sie ihm die Neuigkeiten so schnell wie möglich erzählen.

* * *

An diesem Abend sollte Ken jedoch nicht mehr dazu kommen, mit Ran zu reden. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als die drei endlich den Schlüssel im Haustürschloss hörten. Noch etwas länger und sie hätten sich ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht. Sie hörten das gewohnte Rascheln von Mantel und Schuhen und dann Schritte auf der Treppe. Dann war alles wieder still. Die drei im Wohnzimmer warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu. Da stimmte was nicht. Ran hatte ein festgelegtes Ritual, wenn er das Haus betrat. Dazu gehörte zum einen, dass er seine Schlüssel auf die Ablage legte und zum anderen, dass er einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer warf um zu erfahren, wer alles zu Hause war.

„Ich sehe besser mal nach ihm", meinte Omi und stand auf. Die anderen beiden nickten und wandten sich wieder ihrem Kartenspiel zu.

„Ran? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Omi besorgt nachdem er mehrmals an Rans Tür geklopft, aber keine Antwort erhalten hatte. Er hatte zum mindest ein ‚verschwinde!' erwartet.

„Ich komme rein, ok?", warnte Omi und öffnete die Tür. Dann machte er vorsichtig ein paar Schritte in das stockdunkle Zimmer. Gerade horchte Omi angestrengt nach einem Zeichen von Ran, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Vor Schreck machte er einen großen Satz nach vorne.

„Was machst du in meinem Zimmer!", erklang Rans tiefe Stimme hinter ihm. Er war böse, Omi konnte es deutlich hören.

„Ich… ich wollte nur nach dir sehen. Ist alles ok mit dir?", stammelte Omi und drehte sich um. Er versuchte, in Rans Gesicht zu lesen, aber gegen den hell erleuchteten Flur, konnte er ihn nur als schwarze Silhouette erkennen.

„Nein, nichts ist ok. Und jetzt raus mit dir!", fauchte Ran und zog Omi unsanft am Arm hinaus in den Flur, bevor er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte.

„Aber Ran, was ist denn passiert…", fragte Omi betrübt. Ran war doch sonst nicht so grob zu ihm. Aber statt einer Antwort hörte er nur, wie von innen der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde. Traurig ließ Omi den Kopf hängen. Das war eindeutig. Anscheinend brauchte ihr Leader etwas Zeit für sich und das würde er akzeptieren, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Lange lag Ran an diesem Abend noch wach. Es tat ihm Leid, Omi weh zu tun, aber er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Das Treffen mit dem Freund seiner Mutter hatte alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen und dann kam auch Aya-chans Tod hinzu. Heute Abend hatte er nicht die Kraft, sich mit seinen Teamkollegen rum zu schlagen, heute musste er alleine sein.

* * *

„Omi? Ich bin's Crawford. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Was ist passiert?" Sofort war Omi hellwach.

„Nagi ist krank geworden und wir haben morgen Abend einen Auftrag."

„Du willst, dass ich für euch recherchiere?"

„Auch, aber vor allem will ich, dass du für ihn einspringst. Du hast zwar nicht seine Fähigkeiten, aber ich denke, du bist auch so gut genug als Bodyguard."

„Aber… ich hab so was noch nie gemacht. Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll!"

„Wir sagen dir, was du machen sollst. Und wenn was ist, frag einfach telepathisch Schu, er wird dir weiterhelfen."

„Darf ich fragen, warum ihr mich so dringend braucht, wenn ich doch kräftemäßig so gut wie keine Hilfe für euch bin?"

„Nicht am Telefon. Können wir uns gleich noch treffen?" Omi sah auf die Uhr.

„Es ist schon ziemlich spät…"

„Es geht ganz schnell. Aber dieser Auftrag ist wirklich wichtig für uns".

„Na ja, also ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich helfe euch natürlich. Ist doch das Mindeste".

„Gut. Dann komm zu dem Parkplatz vor dem Autohaus, bei euch rechts die Straße runter! Ich stehe da irgendwo mit dem Wagen, wir können dort alles besprechen. Dann bist du ganz schnell wieder zu Hause, ohne das deine Freunde etwas merken".

Na wunderbar, Omi als Bodyguard, das würde in einer Katastrophe enden.

Vorsichtig lugte Omi aus seiner Tür. Aus Kens Zimmer konnte er laut Musik hören und Yohjis Zimmertür stand sperrangelweit offen. Der Playboy war dabei, sein Outfit für sein heutiges Date zu Recht zu legen. Omi wartete, bis der Blonde sich kurz umdrehte, um dann blitzschnell und lautlos aus seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Vorsichtig schlich er die Treppe hinunter, vorbei am Wohnzimmer, wo Ran eine Quizsendung sah. Auch der bemerkte nichts. So leise wie möglich zog Omi sich Schuhe und Jacke an, nahm seine Schlüssel und verschwand aus dem Haus. Als er das Weiss Grundstück verlassen hatte, fing er an zu laufen.

Am Autohaus angekommen musste er erst einmal verschnaufen. Seine Kondition ließ in letzter Zeit etwas zu wünschen übrig, er würde wohl wieder mehr trainieren gehen müssen. So, wo war nun Crawfords BMW? Ah, da hinten kam ein Wagen angefahren, ob er das war? Ja, eindeutig. Schnell lief Omi zu einer freien Parklücke und wartete, bis Crawford neben ihm anhielt und die Beifahrertür öffnete.

„Steig ein!"

„N'abend… Oh, hi Schu", grüßte Omi, als er sah, wer auf der Rückbank saß.

„Hey Kleiner. Tut mir ja schrecklich Leid, aber hier muss ich dich auch schon wieder verlassen". Omi warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Brad war so nett mich hierher mitzunehmen. Ich hab schon ein bissl was getrunken und der Boss wollte mich nicht mehr fahren lassen. Aber ihr habt da nen ganz klasse Club bei euch um die Ecke, weißt du das?", grinste Schuldig.

„Nein… das ist eher Yohjis Gebiet…"

„Du sollst mich nicht Brad nennen!", knurrte Crawford. Schuldig fuhr fort, als hätte Crawford nichts gesagt: „Na ja, macht ja auch nichts. Aber da solltest du wirklich mal hingehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht nehm ich dich mal mit." Er zwinkerte Omi zum Abschied zu und stieg aus.

„So ein Idiot", knirschte Crawford. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz Omi zu.

„Also… zur Mission…"

* * *

Eine Dreiviertelstunde lang erklärte Crawford Omi, worin ihre Mission genau bestand und was er beachten musste. Sie sollten eine reiche Industrielle nebst Ehemann, sowie einen weiteren Geschäftsmann und dessen Sohn beschützen. Die vier hatten ein wichtiges, geschäftliches Meeting und mit dem Abschluss der Verträge an diesem Abend würden sie sehr vielen Leuten arg auf die Füße treten. Daher hatten sie sich an Crawford gewand und ihn gebeten, sie zu bewachen und eventuelle Angreifer auszuschalten. Aber Omi weigerte sich, irgendjemanden umzubringen. Er würde nur seine Betäubungspfeile mitnehmen, nicht aber die tödlich giftigen. Crawford empfand das zwar als ein unnötiges Risiko, willigte aber doch ein. Er konnte diese Leute zur Not ja selber umbringen, wenn Omi sie erst einmal betäubt hatte.

Er erzählte Omi auch, dass sie jeder einen der vier zugeteilt bekommen würde, weshalb sie auch unbedingt zu viert sein mussten. Omi würde den Mann der Industriellen bewachen müssen, da der am wenigsten gefährdet war. Dann erzählte er noch, dass Schuldig mit ihnen allen während der ganzen Mission telepathisch Kontakt halten würde. Wenn etwas nicht stimmte, sollte er sofort Bescheid geben. In dem Punkt waren Schwarz Weiss mit ihren Headsets eindeutig überlegen.

Nachdem alles Wichtige geklärt war, verabschiedete Omi sich von Crawford und lief zurück zum Haus. Dort wäre er beinahe Yohji in die Arme gelaufen, konnte sich aber durch einen beherzten Sprung hinter die Hecke gerade noch retten. Yohji schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn er stieg ohne zu zögern in seinen Seven und fuhr davon. Na ganz toll, die Hose hatte Omi eigentlich am nächsten Tag noch anziehen wollen, das konnte er jetzt auch vergessen. Außerdem war es arschkalt und er sehnte sich nach seinem warmen Bett. Aber vorher würde er für Schwarz noch ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen müssen. Es waren immer noch zu viele Fragen offen, was diesen Vertrag betraf.

* * *

„Omi, oh mein Gott, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", rief Ken entsetzt, als Omi die Küche betrat.

„Ich, ähm… bin in eine Schlägerei geraten…"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich dachte, du warst im Kino!", mischte sich jetzt auch Yohji ein, der am Tisch saß und Gemüse schnippelte.

„War ich auch… aber dann haben uns so ein paar Typen angemacht und dann… na ja… wie's halt so passiert, ne?"

„Wie geht es Nao?"

„Dem geht es gut, der hat sich raus gehalten. Ich bin schon ganz gut alleine mit den Typen klar gekommen", log Omi. Er konnte seine Freunde dabei nicht ansehen.

„Geh schnell ins Bad und versorg deine Wunden. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst sag Bescheid!", befahl Yohji.

„Schon ok, sieht alles schlimmer aus als es ist. Ich schaff das schon alleine." Damit verschwand er aus der Küche und ging ins Bad. Dort angekommen zog er sich erst einmal seine Blutverschmierten Sachen aus und holte Verbandszeug und Desinfektionsmittel aus dem Arzneischrank.

Die Mission war leider nicht so glatt gelaufen, wie sie gehofft hatten. Dieser Vertrag musste echt mächtig wichtig sein, denn es stellte sich heraus, dass gleich drei Killer von verschiedenen Leuten auf die vier angesetzt waren. Schwarz hatten allerhand zu tun um ihre Auftraggeber zu beschützen. Aber dann hatte Omi einen Moment lang nicht aufgepasst und sofort hatte er zwei der drei Kerle auf dem Hals gehabt. Zum Glück war Farfarello in der Nähe gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen, aber vorher musste Omi doch noch einige heftige Schläge einstecken.

Im Auto hatte Crawford ihm dann erst einmal eine Strafpredigt gehalten, dass er nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen sei und so. Aber Schuldig hatte ihm telepathisch mitgeteilt, dass er sich das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen solle, das sei nur Crawfords Art zu zeigen, dass er sich um sie Sorgen mache. Eine etwas eigentümliche Art, aber, wenn man sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt habe, kein Problem mehr.

Nachdem er sich um seine Verletzungen gekümmert hatte, ging Omi schnell noch einmal in die Küche um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, bevor er sich an seinen PC setzte. Eigentlich wollte er nur schnell seine E-Mails nachgucken und dann ins Bett gehen, aber dann entdeckte er, dass Nagi ihm eine super lange Mail geschickt hatte, und die musste er natürlich erste einmal beantworten. Nagi schrieb unter anderem, dass es ihm Leid täte, dass er nicht mit ihm chatten könne, aber Crawford hatte ihm strengste Bettruhe verordnet und er konnte nur die Zeit der Mission nutzen um Omi wenigstens eine Mail zu schicken. Das nächste, was er sich kaufen würde, wäre ein neuer Laptop – sein letzter war bei einer Mission kaputt gegangen – dann könnten sie auch chatten wenn er im Bett bleiben musste. Da Nagi ziemlich anfällig für Krankheiten war, war das gar keine so schlechte Idee. Omi erzählte ihm von seinem „Unfall" bei der Mission und dass er jetzt wohl die nächsten Tage mit einem hübschen Feilchen auf dem linken Auge herum laufen würde, dass er allerdings selbst daran Schuld war. Danach schrieb er noch einige belanglose Sachen, wünschte Nagi gute Besserung und schickte die Mail weg. Dann legte er sich so schnell wie möglich ins Bett. Er war hundemüde und sein Kopf tat ihm weh.

* * *

Als er am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam, hätte Ran beinahe seine Tasse fallen lassen.

„Omi, was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Kleine Prügelei… Nichts Ernstes", log er erneut. Sein Auge war inzwischen tiefblau angelaufen und angeschwollen. Am Arm hatte er noch immer leuchtend rote Kratzwunden und um ein Handgelenk hatte er einen Verband gewickelt.

„Mit wem hast du dich bitte geprügelt, dass du so aussiehst? Mit Schwarz!" Hähä, fast…

„Es waren mehrere und ich war kurz unaufmerksam. Ich weiß, es ist peinlich und ich will auch nicht mehr darüber reden, alles klar?", meinte Omi etwas genervt. Wenn Ran ihm jetzt auch noch eine Predigt von wegen Aufmerksamkeit halten wollte dann vielen Dank. Darauf konnte er jetzt gut und gerne verzichten.

Auch in der Schule starrten ihn alle ganz schockiert an. Es war zwar nicht das erste mal, dass Omi verletzt zur Schule kam, aber meistens handelte es sich nur um nicht sichtbare Wunden am Bauch oder Rücken oder um verstauchte Knöchel. Besonders Nao sah Omi sehr skeptisch an. Omi hatte ihn angerufen und ihn gebeten so zu tun, als würde er mit ihm ins Kino gehen. Das sollte er auch seinem Vater sagen, falls einer von Omis Freunden bei ihnen anrufen sollte. Omi wollte ihm zwar nicht sagen, was er vorhatte, aber Nao hatte dennoch zugestimmt und den Abend bei einem anderen Kumpel verbracht. Aber jetzt, da er sah, wie verletzt Omi war, machte er sich doch Gedanken. Und wieder holte Omi seine Prügelei Lüge hervor. Nao sagte ihm, dass er jeder Zeit mit ihm über alles reden könne und Omi dankte ihm dafür. Er wusste, dass er das Angebot wohl nie annehmen würde, jedenfalls nicht um ihm zu sagen, was wirklich in dieser Nacht geschehen war, aber es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Nao sich so um ihn sorgte.

* * *

Fast zwei Monate waren seit Omis erster Nachhilfestunde bei Crawford vergangen. Sie hatten sich so oft wie möglich getroffen – bei Schwarz zu Hause, während Freistunden in der Schule oder in Cafés. Omi hatte inzwischen große Fortschritte gemacht, auch seine Englisch Lehrerin hatte das bereits bemerkt und ihn dafür gelobt. Wenn sie zum Beispiel Hausaufgaben einreichen mussten, ließ Omi sie immer noch einmal von Crawford Korrektur lesen, was ihm am Ende immer sehr gute Noten einbrachte. Auch Crawford war stolz auf Omi und er konnte seine bisherigen schlechten Noten schlicht auf mangelnden Fleiß schieben. Sie waren inzwischen auch dazu übergegangen, jedes Mal, nachdem sie die Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten, ein bisschen Mathe zu machen. Denn daran hatte Omi nach wie vor mehr Spaß und manchmal glaubte Crawford, das sei der Hauptgrund für Omi, zu ihm zum Lernen zu kommen. Nicht, dass es ihn störte. Er genoss die endlosen Gespräche mit dem Jungen und die Hingabe, mit der er sich auch den kniffeligsten Aufgaben zu wand.

„Bitte mach, dass es aufgeht! Bitte mach, dass es aufgeht… neeein! Warum passt das denn wieder nicht!", enttäuscht warf Omi den Stift auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war ein kalter Samstagmorgen Ende November, nur noch wenige Wochen bis Weihnachten. In der Nacht hatte er zum ersten Mal richtig heftig geschneit und Omi war um 8 Uhr morgens von einem total aufgedrehten Ken aus dem Bett geschmissen worden, der unbedingt und jetzt sofort eine Schneeballschlacht mit ihm veranstalten wollte. Irgendwann hatte Omi dann nachgegeben und war mit Ken und ein paar seiner Fußballkids in den Park gegangen. Allerdings waren sie vorher nicht mehr zum Frühstücken gekommen und so kamen sie, gerade mal eine Dreiviertelstunde später, total durchnässt und mit knurrendem Magen zurück. Ran, der inzwischen auch aufgestanden war, hatte einen riesen Aufstand gemacht, weil sie mit ihren tropfnassen Sachen einmal quer durch die Wohnung bis ins Bad gelaufen waren und überall Pfützen hinterlassen hatten. Aber nachdem sie – genauer gesagt Omi, weil Ken gerade heute eine extra lange, ausgedehnte Dusche nehmen wollte – alles wieder sauber gemacht hatten und Ran versprochen hatten, es nie wieder zu tun, war alles wieder in Ordnung.

Jetzt hatte er aber das Problem, dass er wach war und nicht wusste, was er mit der ganzen Zeit anfangen sollte. Noch Mal einschlafen konnte er nicht, dafür war er durch die Schneeballschlacht zu aufgekratzt. Also hatte er sich eine von insgesamt drei angefangenen Aufgaben von Crawford geholt und versucht, sie endlich zu lösen, aber ohne Erfolg. Was er auch versuchte, er bekam einfach kein vernünftiges Ergebnis heraus und so gab er es nach einer Dreiviertelstunde nachrechnen und hin und her überlegen wieder auf.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später:

„Och komm schon Ran, bitte!"

„Nein! Du hast genug Mathebücher!"

„Aber die habe ich doch alle schon durch. Ich gehe ein hier vor Langeweile. Und du hast doch selber gesagt, dass du dir „bei Gelegenheit" ein neues Buch kaufen willst. Warum nicht heute?"

„Weil ich heute keine Lust habe".

„Raaaan!" Also gut, es war mal wieder höchste Zeit für den patentierten Omi Chibi Bettelblick. Und auch dieses Mal verfehlte er seine Wirkung nicht. Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit und Ran ließ ergeben die Schultern sinken, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass Omi gewonnen hatte. Überglücklich und über das ganze Gesicht strahlend bedankte er sich bei Ran und huschte davon um sich umzuziehen. Mürrisch drehte Ran sich um, um sich ebenfalls fertig zu machen. Das würde Yohji ihm noch büßen. Es war _seine_ Aufgabe den Chibi überall hinzufahren, solange der noch kein Auto hatte. Aber was machte der Kerl? Besoff sich so sehr, dass er den ganzen Morgen nur über der Kloschüssel hing und noch elender aussah als sonst. Heute Abend würde Ran Omelett machen, das hasste Yohji wie die Pest und würde ihn gleich wieder zum Kotzen bringen. Das hatte er dann davon.

Beflügelt von seinen Rachegedanken ging Ran beinahe gut gelaunt zum Auto um auf Omi zu warten. Der ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Natürlich würde er es nie zugeben, aber er war froh, dass Omi ihn gefragt hatte. Er brauchte dringend ein neues Buch, den ganzen Tag fernsehen war einfach nichts für ihn und er war jetzt seit über einem Monat nicht mehr einkaufen gewesen, hatte also keine Chance gehabt, sich endlich ein neues zu besorgen.

Im Buchladen angekommen trennten sie sich sofort. Omi ging in die Schulbücher Abteilung, die ganz hinten in der Ecke hinter großen Regalen versteckt lag, und Ran verschwand wer weiß wohin. Da die Mathematik Bücher ganz unten im Regal standen, und Omi nach einer Weile vom ständigen Bücken Rückenschmerzen bekam, setzte er sich kurzerhand im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und fuhr mit seiner Suche fort. Um diese Jahreszeit interessierte sich sowieso kein Mensch für Schulbücher, also brauchte er auch keine Angst haben, dass er irgendwem im Weg sitzen könnte.

„Ah, wieder fleißig, wie ich sehe", kam plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme von der Seite. Omi war so vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sich ihm jemand genähert hatte – wieder mal. Erschrocken sah er auf und erkannte Crawford, der, wie immer in einem eleganten, beigefarbenen Anzug, auf ihn herab blickte.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Ran ist hier irgendwo!", rief Omi, während er aufsprang und sich fast panisch umsah.

„Keine Angst, der ist irgendwo da hinten", meinte Crawford gelassen und zog willkürlich ein Buch aus dem Regal, blätterte es einmal desinteressiert durch und steckte es zurück.

„Was machst du hier? Willst du, dass er uns sieht?", schimpfte Omi und sah sich noch immer unsicher um.

„Darf ich nicht auch mal in einen Buchladen gehen?"

„Doch, aber…"

„Na also. Schau dir mal das blaue Buch dort an, das könnte was für dich sein". Misstrauisch sah Omi erst Crawford an und warf anschließend noch mal einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde, bevor er sich wieder hinkniete und tat, was Crawford ihm geraten hatte. Er überflog es und stellte fest, dass es tatsächlich gar nicht so schlecht war.

„Du hast Recht, das ist ganz gut. Woher…"

„Ich hab das Gleiche und ich kenne deine Vorlieben auf diesem Gebiet", unterbrach Crawford ihn.

„Danke… ich glaube, das nehme ich. Und wenn ich eine Aufgabe nicht rauskriege, frage ich dich".

Ran hatte derweil zwei Bücher gefunden, die ihm gefielen und sich auf die Suche nach Omi begeben. Aber als er in den Gang mit den Schulbüchern eintrat, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Dort stand Brad Crawford und der blonde Junge, der da vor ihm kniete, war niemand anderes als Omi. Da er Ran den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, bemerkte er ihn nicht gleich. Erst als Crawford an ihm vorbei sah, drehte er sich ebenfalls um und erstarrte.

„R…Ran…", brachte er nur hervor. Aber gerade, als er zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, schüttelte Crawford unmerklich den Kopf und flüsterte: „Halt dich da raus!"

„Schwarz Bastard! Was…", fing Ran an, doch Crawford ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden.

„Ich weiß was du sagen willst, spar dir den Atem. Da wir hier in einem öffentlichen Gebäude sind, sollten wir das Ganze so zivilisiert wir möglich regeln…"

„Was hast du mit Omi gemacht, du Mistkerl!", rief Ran aufgebracht. Crawfords Augen verengten sich. Er hatte es nicht gerne, wenn er unterbrochen wurde.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, so zivilisiert wie möglich regeln… Ich bin nur hier, um ein Buch zu kaufen und habe wirklich keine Lust, mich jetzt hier mit euch Weiss Versagern rum zu schlagen. Also brauchst du dich gar nicht so aufzuregen, ich bin schon so gut wie weg."

„Was. Hast. Du. Mit. OMI GEMACHT!", schrie Ran und machte Anstalten, sich auf Crawford zu stürzen, ob mit Katana oder ohne.

„Nichts. Ich bin nur beinahe über den Bengel gestolpert. Du solltest deinen Leuten mal sagen, dass man in Buchläden nicht einfach so auf dem Boden hocken kann, hier wollen schließlich auch noch andere Leute lang…" Omi sah, dass Ran kurz vorm Explodieren war und er betete nur, dass Crawford das ebenfalls bemerkte und sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machte. Ran würde sich nicht darum kümmern, dass sie hier in einer öffentlichen Buchhandlung unter Leuten waren. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Crawford es in der Tat bemerkt hatte. Denn mit einem letzten, abwertenden Blick auf Ran drehte er sich um und ging wortlos davon.

Ran wollte ihm hinterher stürzen, aber Omi hielt ihn auf.

„Nicht Ran, hier sind zu viele Leute!" Unschlüssig sah Ran zwischen Omi und Crawford hin und her, entschied sich dann aber doch, Crawford ziehen zu lassen. Omi hatte Recht. Aber er verfolgte Crawford mit seinem Blick, bis dieser den Laden verlassen hatte und nicht mehr zu sehen war. Erst dann wandte er sich Omi zu, der noch immer etwas geschockt am Boden saß.

„Steh auf! Hat dieser Mistkerl dir etwas angetan?"

„Nein… was er gesagt hat war die Wahrheit", bestätigte Omi Crawfords Worte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Ran Crawford kein Wort geglaubt hatte. Zu Recht.

„Komm Omi, wir gehen!"

„Aber er ist doch weg…"

„Wir gehen!" Seufzend stand Omi auf, nahm aber noch das Buch mit, welches Crawford ihm empfohlen hatte und die beiden gingen zur Kasse um zu bezahlen. Nicht wenige Kunden wichen ängstlich vor Rans Gesichtsausdruck zur Seite. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass sie sehr schnell an der Reihe waren und bezahlen konnten.

Zuhause verzog Omi sich sofort mit dem neuen Buch in sein Zimmer. Aber statt gleich damit anzufangen, warf er sich aufs Bett und dachte über das Geschehene nach. Es sah nicht so aus, als habe Ran Verdacht geschöpft. Wie gut, dass Crawford Omi befohlen hatte, sich raus zu halten. Wer weiß was passiert wäre, wenn Omi sich eingemischt hätte. Er hätte bestimmt etwas verraten und Rans Misstrauen geweckt. Aber wenn er Crawford das nächste Mal sah, würde er ihm gehörig die Meinung sagen. Das war unverantwortlich von ihm, da einfach so aufzutauchen und mit ihm zu reden. Immerhin hatte er _gewusst_, dass Ran in der Nähe war.

* * *

„Komm schon Yohji, fahr etwas schneller, ich bin spät dran!", meckerte Omi. Er war auf dem Weg in die Stadt, wo er sich „Der Herr der Ringe 2" im Kino ansehen wollte. Und zwar mit Crawford! Das war nämlich das Buch, welches Omi bei ihm als letztes gelesen hatte und da der Film gerade im Kino lief, hatte Crawford vorgeschlagen, dass sie ihn sich gemeinsam ansehen könnten. Im Original natürlich. Zuerst hatte Omi Bedenken gehabt. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht gerne ins Kino ging, und den Film würde er auch gerne noch einmal sehen, aber irgendwie kam es ihm komisch vor, mit Crawford hin zu gehen. Nur Mädchen konnten zu zweit ins Kino gehen ohne schief angeguckt zu werden. Obwohl er genau wusste, dass es nicht so war, kam ihm die ganze Sache doch sehr date-mäßig vor und das war ihm einfach viel zu peinlich. Also hatte er zunächst abgelehnt und Crawford hatte das akzeptiert. Er hatte es nicht gesagt, aber Omi wusste, dass er ahnte, warum Omi nicht wollte. Wer weiß, was Crawford jetzt von ihm dachte?

Aber dann kam doch alles anders, denn Nao rief am Abend an mit dem Wunsch, dass sie mal wieder etwas gemeinsam unternähmen, zum Beispiel ins Kino gehen. Omi überlegte nicht lange und erzählte Nao von Crawfords Angebot. Der verstand Omis Problem und erklärte, dass er gerne mitkommen würde, wenn Omi sich dann besser fühle. Auch wenn sie den Film auf Englisch sehen müssten. Omi konnte gar nicht sagen wie dankbar er Nao war und rief sofort Crawford an. Der hatte nichts gegen Naos Gesellschaft einzuwenden und so verabredeten sie sich für den kommenden Samstag.

Seinen Teamkollegen hatte Omi logischerweise nichts von Crawford erzählt. Umso erleichterter war er, als Nao vor dem Kino auf sie zugelaufen kam. Er hatte ihnen erklärt, dass er mit Nao hingehen wollte und Yohji hatte ihm natürlich kein Wort geglaubt. Aber jetzt, da Nao wirklich kam, würde Yohji hoffentlich nicht auf die Idee kommen, ihnen zu folgen. Denn dann könnte es in der Tat hässlich werden.

Aber nach einem prüfenden Blick auf die beiden Jungs und dann die Straße hinab setzte Yohji sich enttäuscht wieder in seinen Wagen und fuhr davon. Erleichtert atmete Omi aus.

„Du kommst ganz schön spät. Es ist arschkalt hier. Noch ein paar Minuten und wir wären ohne dich gegangen", meinte Nao und wickelte sich den Schal enger um den Hals.

„Pünktlichkeit war noch nie seine Stärke", kam es von der Seite. Omi konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. Er wusste, dass Crawford auf eine Mission anspielte, die beinahe ins Wasser gefallen wäre, weil Omi verschlafen hatte und damit nicht rechtzeitig bei Schwarz gewesen war.

„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen." Crawford warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

„Also gut, wollen wir dann?", fragte Nao und marschierte schnurstracks auf die Kasse zu, die anderen beiden folgten.

„Es scheint hier nicht sehr viele Fans von Originalversionen zu geben", bemerkte Omi, als sie den noch fast vollständig leeren Kinosaal betraten. Außer ihnen waren nur ein älteres Pärchen und ein junges Mädchen anwesend. Aber wenigstens würden sie hier sofort erkennen, wenn Yohji ihnen gefolgt war, dachte Omi.

„Na ja, die wissen halt alle nicht was ihnen entgeht", erklärte Crawford und Nao zuckte nur gleichgültig die Schultern.

Nachdem sie sich gute Plätze gesucht hatten, kam ein Eisverkäufer, der allerdings erfolglos versuchte, sein Eis los zu werden und bald darauf wieder verschwand.

„Eis! Hat der Typ mal nach draußen geguckt heute? Spinner", meinte Nao leise zu Omi.

„Na ja, kann er ja nichts für, er wird halt dafür bezahlt", erwiderte Omi.

„Haha, erinnerst du dich an den Typen letztes Jahr während… welcher Film war das noch gleich? Na egal, jedenfalls der, der sich so erschrocken hat, dass er seinen ganzen Popcorn Topf ausgeschüttet hat? Auf uns? Gratis Popcorn bis zum Abwinken. Das war sooo cool", lachte Nao und auch Omi stimmte mit ein.

„Ja genau, oder diese Kindergartengruppe in „Findet Nemo", man, das war ja wohl unerträglich! Die haben so einen Krach gemacht, wenn wir nicht noch ein zweites Mal rein gegangen wären, hätte ich dir wohl nicht mal sagen können, welcher der beiden Nemo und welcher Dori war. Total gruselig. Ich will _nie_ Kinder haben."

„Stimmt, genau wie die beiden neulich vor uns, die haben doch von dem Film überhaupt gar nichts mitgekriegt, die waren pausenlos am knutschen. Dafür würde ich doch nicht soviel Geld ausgeben! Und hast du die Zungen gesehen? Immer so…" Amüsiert sah Crawford zu, wie Nao Omi die Zunge rausstreckte soweit es ging, und dann versuchte, einen Zungenkuss nachzuahmen. Dazu machte er noch extrem laute und extrem ekelige Schmatz- und Knutschgeräusche, so dass Omi vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre und die anderen Leute sich schon nach ihnen umdrehten. Bevor die Sache noch mehr ausartete, wies Crawford sie darauf hin, dass der Film jeden Moment anfing und die beiden versuchten, sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

* * *

Als die drei einige Stunden später wieder vor dem Kino standen, war es längst dunkel geworden und es hatte erneut angefangen zu schneien. Nao gab dazu nur ein Murren von sich. Er war mit dem Fahrrad und fand es gar nicht so lustig, eiskalten Schnee ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Omi hatte ihm angeboten, ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen, aber Nao wollte sein Fahrrad nicht alleine zurück lassen.

„Und? Hast du alles verstanden?", fragte Crawford. Es fiel ihm schwer, nicht wieder in seine Muttersprache zurück zu verfallen. So ging es ihm immer wenn er ein englisches Buch gelesen oder einen Film gesehen hatte.

„Ja, denke schon. Wenn man das Buch kennt und den Film schon zwei Mal gesehen hat, dann geht es", grinste Omi.

„Also ich hab alles verstanden", meinte Nao stolz.

„Du hast den Film ja auch schon mindestens _zehn_ Mal gesehen!"

„Ja, und Aragorns Stimme ist auf Englisch tatsächlich noch viel geiler."

„Aragorn ist nicht _geil_, der ist _hässlich_. Fettige Haare, verschwitzt und Stoppelbart", Omi schüttelte sich angeekelt.

„Quatsch, der ist nicht _hässlich_, der ist _männlich_", lachte Nao „Aber ich weiß, du stehst ja mehr auf Mister Ich-reise-monatelang-durch-Dreck-und-Schnee-und-hab-trotzdem-immer-frisch-gewaschene-und-perfekt-frisierte-Haare Legolas, nicht wahr?"

„Na und? Der ist ja wohl auch total sexy mit den spitzen Ohren und dem coolen Bogen", schwärmte Omi. Nao konnte nur mit den Augen rollen.

„Wissen Sie was, Herr Crawford, ich suche mir auch mal einen Nachhilfelehrer, der mit mir ins Kino geht. Das war cool. Vielen Dank noch mal, dass ich mitkommen durfte."

„Kein Problem. War vielleicht sogar besser so."

„Klar, wenn man Sie alleine mit einem Schüler im Kino gesehen hätte… das hätte die Gerüchteküche ordentlich zum brodeln gebracht."

„Korrekt!"

„Also dann Omi, ich glaub ich mach mich mal besser auf den Weg. Mein Vater flippt aus wenn er erfährt, dass ich im Dunkeln alleine mit dem Fahrrad gefahren bin, und dann auch noch bei Schnee. Ich ruf dich dann nachher an, ne? Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Crawford!"

„Ja, mach's gut. Bis nachher!"

„Auf Wiedersehen und fahren Sie vorsichtig!"

„Nao hat Recht, es war wirklich nett", meinte Omi nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Habe ich dir ja gleich gesagt. Ich nehme an, du musst auch in die Richtung?"

„Japp".

So schlenderten sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Die meisten Läden hatten bereits geschlossen und es waren kaum noch Menschen unterwegs. Plötzlich hielt Omi neben einem Juweliergeschäft an und sah in das Schaufenster. Dort, zwischen vielen anderen Ohrringen, lag eine kleine Kreole, Silber, mit einem winzigen, eingravierten Kätzchen.

„Ist die nicht süß? Wie kriegen die bloß so ein Bild in so einen kleinen Ohrring?", wunderte sich Omi.

„Ja, süß, in der Tat... für ein Mädchen." Omi zog einen Schmollmund.

„Ich finde Ohrringe schön", meinte er fast etwas trotzig. Crawfords Mund zuckte.

„Du weißt ja, was man über Kerle mit Ohrringen sagt".

„So was Lächerliches. Wer das mal eingeführt hat gehört eingesperrt." Ohne dass er es bemerkte, griff Omis Hand nach seinem kleinen Ohrring und spielte daran herum. Crawford konnte sein Grinsen kaum noch unterdrücken. Wusste der Junge eigentlich, was für ein süßes Bild er in dem Augenblick abgab? Er sollte mal einen Blick in die Schaufensterscheibe werfen!

Aber den Gefallen tat Omi Crawford nicht. Stattdessen warf er einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das kleine Schmuckstück und setzte dann seinen Weg fort. An der nächsten Kreuzung mussten sie sich dann trennen und so ging, nach einer eher knappen Verabschiedung, jeder seines Weges.

* * *

Es war 9 Uhr abends und Weiss saßen alle gemeinsam um den Küchentisch beim Abendbrot. Auch Nao war dabei. Omi und er hatten den ganzen Nachmittag gelernt und anschließend zusammen gekocht.

„Und", brach Ken nach einer Weile die Stille, „habt ihr schön gelernt?"

„Jepp", antworteten Nao und Omi im Chor.

„Nein wirklich, Omi ist der perfekte Lehrer, ich hab _alles_ verstanden."

„Was habt ihr denn gelernt?"

„Mathe"

„Ach ja genau, was hatte Nao da neulich gesagt? Ihr habt einen neuen Lehrer? Das hast du uns gar nicht erzählt", meinte Ken und griff nach dem Brot. Beinahe hätte Omi seine Suppe wieder ausgespuckt vor Schreck. Entsetzt sah er erst Nao und dann seine Teamkollegen an. Sie wussten von Crawford? Und sie hatten noch nichts unternommen? Oh mein Gott, das war das Ende, jetzt war alles vorbei. Warum hatte Nao bloß mit ihnen gesprochen!

„Ja, wie hieß er noch mal? Wir haben den Namen nicht so mitgekriegt, weil du in dem Moment gerade angerufen hattest", wandte sich Yohji an Nao. Er hatte Omis entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht gesehen und auch Ken schien nichts gemerkt zu haben. Nur Ran sah ihn _sehr_ misstrauisch an. Omi schaltete schnell. Noch bevor Nao zu einer Antwort ansetzen und Omi damit um Kopf und Kragen reden konnte, sagte er hastig: „Crane, er heißt Crane". Nao wollte sich gerade mit einem irritierten Blick zu ihm umdrehen und ihm widersprechen, besann sich dann aber doch eines Besseren und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu gucken. Omi würde schon seine Gründe haben.

„_Crane_?", fragte Yohji skeptisch und sah Omi schief an.

„Ja, er ist… Ausländer… daher der Name…", erklärte Omi und versuchte sein überzeugendstes Lächeln.

„Hm… und wie ist der so?"

„Och, ganz gut…"

„Ja, gut", pflichtete ihm auch Nao bei. Oh bitte, hoffentlich hatte Nao ihnen nicht zuviel erzählt, betete Omi innerlich. Aber zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung schienen die anderen drei nicht weiter interessiert zu sein und schnell wechselt das Thema zum abendlichen Fernsehprogramm.

* * *

Nach dem Essen, Yohji und Ken waren bereits im Wohnzimmer und stritten sich um die Fernsehzeitung, räumten Omi und Nao so schnell wie möglich das Geschirr weg und machten, dass sie raus kamen. Sobald sie in Omis Zimmer angekommen waren und die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatten, stellte Nao Omi zur Rede.

„_Crane_? Was bitte sollte das denn eben!", fuhr er ihn an.

„Nao hör zu, es tut mir Leid, dass ich gelogen habe, aber es war _nötig. _Es _ging_ einfach nicht anders! Bitte behalt es für dich!", flehte Omi.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr…", meinte Nao und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Also Crawford und Wei… äh, also wir, wir hatten in der Vergangenheit ein paar… Differenzen…"

„Differenzen… inwiefern?"

„Nun ja, das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären… auf jeden Fall sind die anderen nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen."

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Ich hab schon gedacht mich tritt ein Pferd als du plötzlich angefangen hast ihn zu duzen und zu beschimpfen. Was ist passiert?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber die anderen dürfen auf keinen Fall, hörst du, auf _keinen_ _Fall_ von ihm erfahren, sonst endet das hier in einer Katastrophe, soviel ist sicher." Omi sah seinen Freund beschwörend an.

„Ach komm, jetzt sag schon, was war zwischen euch?"

„Ich sagte doch, ich kann's dir nicht sagen, bitte frag nicht!"

„Ist es… illegal?" Omi antwortete nicht, aber das war Nao Antwort genug. Er überlegte eine Weile, dann ließ er ergeben die Hände sinken.

„Ok, Omi, ich frage nicht weiter. Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass es mich nicht interessieren würde, aber wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, akzeptiere ich das. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde den anderen nichts sagen." Als Omi das hörte, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen und er war so erleichtert, dass er Nao stürmisch umarmte.

Unten in der Küche schaltete Ran gerade die Spülmaschine ein. Omi war immer schon schlecht darin gewesen, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, Ran konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Warum nur hatte er vorhin so entsetzt geguckt? Irgendetwas war mit diesem Mathelehrer nicht in Ordnung und er würde keine Ruhe geben bis er wusste, was es war. Vielleicht sollte er mal in der Schule vorbei fahren und diesen Lehrer selber in Augenschein nehmen.

Der ein oder andere würde das jetzt vielleicht sagen, dass das doch etwas übertrieben war, aber Ran hatte gelernt, dass man nie vorsichtig genug sein konnte.

* * *

Die Nacht war dunkel und durch den heftigen Schnellfall war es in der ganzen Stadt totenstill. Auch im Hause Schwarz war alles ruhig. Farfarello schlief, Nagi schlief und Schuldig vertrieb sich die Zeit indem er in ihren Träumen rumpfuschte und Farfarello, als Ritter verkleidet, auf Drachenjagd schickte um Nagi, die Jungfrau in Nöten, aus dessen Klauen zu befreien. Schuldig und Farfarello amüsierten sich königlich, Nagi weniger.

Auch Crawford schlief tief und fest, als ihn plötzlich das Klingeln des Telefons aus dem Schlaf riss. Zuerst ignorierte er es, aber nach einer Weile _konnte_ er es nicht mehr ignorieren. Wer auch immer das war würde ordentlich was zu hören bekommen. Es war – er warf einen Blick auf seinen Digitalwecker – kurz nach 3 Uhr morgens.

„Crawford!", knurrte er in den Hörer.

„442,5!"

„…"

„Hör zu, wenn du mich verarschen willst…", zischte Crawford.

„Das ist das Ergebnis. Die Fläche die man braucht um die…"

„Omi!"

„Ja, wer sonst?", meinte Omi ungeduldig.

„Warum zur Hölle rufst du hier an? Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?"

„Ja… Tut mir ja auch Leid, aber ich musste dir das unbedingt sofort erzählen".

„Verzeih, aber du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! Es ist 3 Uhr Morgens!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber ich kam gestern einfach nicht weiter. Und jetzt eben im Schlaf kam mir _die_ Lösung. Ich hab das Ganze einfach in eine Funktion verwandelt und zack hatte ich _a_ und dann war der Rest nur noch ein Kinderspiel. Ist das Ergebnis denn richtig?", sprudelte Omi begeistert.

„Ja… aber Omi hör mal, ich finde das ja ganz toll, dass du dich sogar im Schlaf mit dieser Aufgabe beschäftigst, aber hättest du mir das nicht morgen sagen können!"

„Nein, ich musste dir das sofort erzählen. Komm schon, du weißt doch, wie das ist. Und jetzt bin ich so wach, ich glaube ich werde heute Nacht kein Auge mehr zu kriegen", kam es aufgedreht aus dem Hörer. Crawford rollte die Augen. Klar kannte er das Gefühl, aber im Moment war er einfach zu müde um sich für Omi zu freuen.

„Omi, ich bin stolz auf dich. Aber jetzt bin ich vor allem eins und zwar müde. Also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich jetzt gerne weiterschlafen." Er konnte Omi murren hören.

„Es ist doch Sonntag, warum regst du dich so auf? Ich hab jetzt richtig Lust weiter zu rechnen. Willst du nicht mitmachen? Mir ist nämlich etwas eingefallen, wie man die Sache noch etwas Aufwendiger angehen könnte und ich will unbedingt wissen ob das so funktioniert wie ich mir das gedacht habe."

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich bin voll wach und voller Tatendrang. Gib mir ein paar Zahlen und ich rechne dir aus was du willst!", lachte Omi fröhlich.

Crawford wusste es war schwachsinnig. Aber Omis Euphorie war extrem ansteckend. Wach war er jetzt ja ohnehin schon. Und solange er nicht erfuhr, was Omi sich überlegt hatte, würde er eh keinen Schlaf finden. So tastete er den Nachttisch nach seiner Brille ab und schaltete anschließend das Licht ein. Als er sich einigermaßen an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatte, stand er auf und holte sich Papier, einen Kugelschreiber und seinen Taschenrechner. Also Omi das hörte, quietschte er vor Vergnügen – und Übermüdung, wie sich schnell herausstellen sollte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Crawford konnte nur noch Omis regelmäßige Atemzüge hören. Der Junge war über seiner Aufgabe eingeschlafen. Crawford konnte nur hoffen, dass der Bleistift, mit dem er gewöhnlich zu schreiben pflegte, nicht all zu spitz war, so dass er sich im Schlaf nicht versehentlich verletzte. Er wünschte dem schlafenden Omi eine Gute Nacht und legte, mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, den Hörer auf.

Da Omi die, für Crawford zunächst nervige, Angewohnheit hatte, während des Rechnens leise vor sich hinzumurmeln, war es jetzt, wo Crawford aufgelegt hatte, ungewohnt still. Fast unangenehm still. Also legte auch Crawford bald seine Sachen zur Seite und legte sich wieder schlafen. Er würde zu gerne Omis Gesicht sehen, wenn er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und das Telefon in seinem Bett fand.

* * *

Es war Donnerstagmittag, die vierte Stunde war gerade vorbei. Crawford saß, mit einigen anderen Lehrern zusammen, im Lehrerzimmer, trank seinen Kaffee und bereitete den Unterricht für die nächsten Stunden vor. Gerade wollte er aufstehen um zum Unterricht, in Omis Klasse, zu gehen, als der Direktor ihn zurückhielt.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich würde gerne ein paar Worte mit ihnen reden. Unter vier Augen." Misstrauisch sah Crawford seinen Gegenüber an. Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihm nicht. Er nickte wortlos und folgte ihm dann in sein Büro.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte", forderte er Crawford auf, bevor er sich selber hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte und ihn mit besorgter Mine musterte.

„Ich komme am besten gleich zum Punkt", erklärte er.

„Das wäre nett, ich habe gleich Unterricht."

„Ja, um genau diesen Unterricht geht es, genauer gesagt, um diese Klasse. Oder, um noch präziser zu werden, um einen Ihrer Schüler." Der Dirketor seufzte schwer aber Crawford warf ihm nur einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. Er hatte es eilig, er kam nicht gerne zu spät.

„Um welchen Schüler geht es also?", fragte er, nachdem der Direktor keine Anstalten machte, von sich aus weiterzuerzählen.

„Um Tsukiyono Omi. Es gibt… wie soll ich das ausdrücken… also mir sind da ein paar Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen. Vermutlich sind sie nichts weiter als das, Grüchte, aber ich wollte es trotzdem gerne von ihnen persönlich hören."

„Was für Gerüchte?" Das war also seine Art gleich zum Punkt zu kommen? Beeindruckend.

„Nun ja, wie soll ich es ausdrücken… einige Schüler glauben, dass sie zu dem Jungen eine engere Beziehung haben könnten, als es für ein Lehrer/Schüler Verhältnis üblich ist..."

„Das ist korrekt".

Ungläubig starrte ihn der Direktor an. Er hatte sich bereits alle möglichen Antworten überlegt, aber mit dieser hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er nach, vielleicht hatte er ihn ja falsch verstanden.

„Ich sagte, das ist korrekt. Omi und ich kennen uns von früher und ich gebe ihm Nachhilfe in Englisch und mache mit ihm Mathe."

„Ja aber… gut, woher kennen Sie sich, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Das ist privat." Der Direktor sah ihn beinahe traurig an.

„Ich glaube ihnen ja, dass sie ihm wirklich nur Nachhilfe geben, aber sie wissen ja wie Schüler sind. Da wird im Handumdrehen aus einer Mücke ein Elefant und ein lächerliches Gerücht zu einem Skandal. Das kann ich an meiner Schule nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen, Sie verstehen das sicher"

„Ich verstehe. Was soll ich also ihrer Meinung nach tun?"

* * *

„Herr Direktor, das ist ungeheuerlich. Der Junge hat eindeutig Talent, es wäre unverzeihlich ihn nicht zu fördern. Was für andere Möglichkeiten neben dem regulären Mathematikunterricht hat er denn schon? Es ist mir egal was die Eltern sagen. Ich bin schließlich Lehrer geworden, um den Schülern etwas beizubringen und nicht, um den Eltern zu gefallen", meinte Crawford entschieden.

„Ich verstehe ja, was Sie meinen, aber bedenken Sie doch bitte auch die Position in der ich mich befinde. Vielleicht könnten Sie ja einmal in der Woche eine Nachmittagsstunde opfern und eine Mathematik AG gründen. Dann wäre alles ganz offiziell und legal und die Eltern wären beruhigt."

„Tut mir Leid, aber dafür sehe ich keine Notwendigkeit. Aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich so diskret wie möglich vorgehen werde. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen wollen, ich müsste schon seit über einer Viertelstunde in meiner Klasse sein. Guten Tag!"

Damit stand Crawford auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Direktorenbüro.

Hatte dieser Kerl ihn doch tatsächlich gebeten, den außerschulischen Kontakt zu Omi abzubrechen! Nur weil ein paar überängstliche Eltern diese lächerlichen Gerüchte ernst nahmen und jetzt Angst um ihre Kinder hatten. Soweit kommt es ja noch, dachte er mürrisch. Niemand sagte Brad Crawford mit wem er sich zu treffen hatte und mit wem nicht. Es war ja nicht illegal, was sie taten.

Omi merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als Crawford in die Klasse kam. Abgesehen davon, dass er sich bisher noch nie zu irgendetwas verspätet hatte, war sein grimmiger Blick Indiz genug. Es musste schon einiges passieren, damit Crawford sich dazu hinreißen ließ, seine Stimmung so öffentlich zu zeigen. Allerdings schienen die meisten anderen Schüler nichts zu bemerken. Erst als ein Mädchen eine saftige Strafaufgabe aufbekommen hatte, nur weil sie sich während des Unterrichts zu einer Freundin umgedreht und nach einem Radiergummi gefragt hatte, erkannten sie, dass mit Crawford heute nicht zu spaßen war. Am Ende der ersten Stunde hatten bereits drei weitere Schüler Strafaufgaben bekommen, von denen sie nur einer wirklich verdient hatte.

Die zweite Stunde war die ruhigste Mathestunde, die diese Klasse jemals gehabt hatte. Alle beteten, dass sie nicht auch Strafen bekamen und benahmen sich so unauffällig wie nur irgend möglich. Auch Omi machte sich keinerlei Illusionen. Crawford hatte schon mehrmals gezeigt, dass er ihn den andern Schülern gegenüber keineswegs bevorzugte, eher das Gegenteil. Und wenn Omi eins nicht brauchen konnte, dann eine Strafaufgabe, eine Woche vor Weihnachten.

Es war schon lange her gewesen, dass eine Mathestunde so lange gedauert hatte, aber irgendwann ging auch sie zu Ende. Erleichtert flohen die Schüler so schnell sie konnten aus der Klasse. Diesmal war auch Omi ganz vorne mit dabei. Er würde Crawford fragen was los war, sobald der sich wieder etwas abreagiert hatte.

Zurück in der Klasse überlegte Crawford, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Natürlich hatte der Direktor kein Recht, ihm den Umgang mit Omi zu verbieten, aber er war immer noch der Direktor und Crawford hatte keine Lust, einen Streit mit ihm anzufangen und am Ende noch auf eine andere Schule versetzt zu werden. Auch wenn er es nie öffentlich zugeben würde, hatte er Omi inzwischen richtig gerne. Er mochte seine lockere, fröhliche, manchmal fast alberne, Art, aber er schätzte auch seinen Ernst, wenn es um Missionen ging, oder seine Ausdauer und Disziplin, wenn er ihm Mathe beibrachte. Alles in allem freute er sich eigentlich immer, wenn er den Jungen um sich hatte. Natürlich hatte Schuldig einen Riesenspaß daran, ihn damit aufzuziehen, aber komischerweise störte es ihn längst nicht so sehr, wie es eigentlich sollte.

Na ja, vorerst würde er gar nichts unternehmen. Aber auf keinen Fall durfte er sich weiterhin nach dem Unterricht oder in den Freistunden mit Omi beschäftigen. So würde er den Gerüchten den Nährboden entziehen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und kein Mensch redete mehr darüber.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag ging Omi mit gemischten Gefühlen zum Matheunterricht. Ob Crawford sich wieder beruhigt hatte? Die beiden Mädchen, die mit ziemlich finsterer Miene vor der Tür standen, ließen das Gegenteil befürchten. Die Englischlehrerin hatte Omi noch zu seiner herausragenden Hausaufgabe gratulieren wollen und ihm gesagt, dass er sich inzwischen wohl keine Sorgen mehr um seine Versetzung machen müsse. Leider war er deshalb jetzt etwas zu spät.

„Warum steht ihr beiden hier draußen?", fragte Omi seine Mitschülerinnen.

„Wir haben unsere Bücher vergessen. Wer kein Buch hat, meint er, könne auch nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich möchte bloß mal wissen, was den gebissen hat", knurrte eins der Mädchen woraufhin die andere zustimmend nickte.

„Also hat er immer noch schlechte Laune?", fragte Omi und verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

„Ja, definitiv. Ich wette, seine Frau hat ihn raus geschmissen oder so und jetzt muss er das an uns auslassen". Die beiden fingen bei dem Gedanken an zu kichern und Omi fragte sich immer mehr, was nun wirklich dahinter stecken mochte.

Er atmete einmal tief ein und öffnete die Tür. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet. Auch Crawford hielt in seiner Rede inne und blickte Omi streng an.

„Ah, Herr Tsukiyono beehrt uns mit seiner werten Anwesenheit, wie nett. Sie sind genau… elf Minuten zu spät. Melden Sie sich am Ende der Stunde, Sie werden das Verpasste nächsten Montag in der Nachsitzstunde nachholen!", erklärte Crawford kühl.

„Aber ich war…"

„Ich will es nicht wissen, Sie halten den Unterricht auf. Setzen Sie sich!"

Was für eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit. Wegen elf Minuten! Omi warf Crawford einen wütenden Blick zu, aber nachdem dieser ihm nur kalt entgegenblickte, gab er nach uns ließ sich trotzig auf seinen Platz fallen. Die anderen sahen ihn Mitleidig an, aber niemand, nicht mal Nao, wagte es, mit ihm zu reden. Überhaupt war es in der Klasse wieder so mucksmäuschenstill wie am Tag zuvor. Alle beteten nur, dass die Zeit schneller verstreichen möge, was sie natürlich nicht tat. Im Gegenteil, die Stunde zog und zog sich und als es endlich zur ersten Kleinen Pause schellte, konnten die meisten Schüler es gar nicht glauben, dass sie gerade erst die Hälfte hinter sich hatten. Dafür machten alle, dass sie so schnell wie möglich aus der Klasse kamen. Alle bis auf Omi. Denn der musste nach vorne gehen um sich seine Strafpredigt und die Bescheinigung zum Nachsitzen abzuholen.

„Bitte, ich wurde nach Englisch aufgehalten, es ist nicht meine Schuld. Frau Sakai hatte noch was mit mir zu besprechen, da kann ich doch nichts für", beteuerte Omi. Aber Crawford ließ sich nicht umstimmen.

„Es geht hier nicht um die Frage der Schuld, sondern darum, dass Sie Stoff verpasst haben, den Sie nachholen müssen. Und zwar beim Nachsitzen, wie es üblich ist".

„Aber das ist doch unfair! Ich kann das doch alles", rief Omi aufgebracht.

„Glauben Sie nicht, Sie würden hier eine Sonderbehandlung bekommen, nur weil Sie alles schon können!", meinte Crawford kalt. Zwei Mitschüler, die in diesem Moment den Raum betraten, warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu. Auch sie hatten schon von den Gerüchten gehört. Aber so böse wie Crawford den armen, verwirrten Omi gerade anfunkelte, welcher gar nicht wusste, womit er das verdient hatte, konnten die beiden unmöglich etwas miteinander haben. Es sei denn, Omi wäre extrem masochistisch veranlagt und stünde auf so was. Aber das bezweifelten die beiden doch stark, nicht der liebe, kleine, immerfreundliche Omi.

„Schön!", rief Omi, „Wie Sie wollen, _Herr_ Crawford!" Mit einem bitterbösen Blick schnappte er nach der Bescheinigung für Ran in Crawfords Hand, auf der stand, dass er am Montag nachsitzen müsse. Dabei geschah es. Crawford ließ den Zettel unerwartet widerstandslos los, so dass Omis rabiate Geste sich nicht gegen Crawford richtete, sondern gegen die rote Kursmappe, die auf dem Tisch lag. Mit einem lauten Klatschen fiel sie zu Boden, während die Hausaufgaben der letzten Stunde teilweise bis zum Fenster geschleudert wurden. Omi stand wie versteinert da und sah den Zetteln erschrocken hinterher. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Oh, jetzt würde Crawford _richtig_ sauer werden. Er traute sich gar nicht, seinen Lehrer anzusehen, geschweige denn, sich zu entschuldigen. Aber der erwartete Wutausbruch blieb aus.

„Heb sie auf!", befahl Crawford, aber seine Stimme war so ruhig wie immer. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Omi noch, bevor er seine Bescheinigung langsam wieder aufs Pult legte und neben dem Papierhaufen auf die Knie sank um alle Blätter wieder einzusammeln. Er konnte Crawfords Blicke auf seinem Rücken förmlich spüren und auch die der anderen Schüler die die Klasse inzwischen wieder betreten hatten. Er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so geschämt wie in diesem Moment.

Als er endlich alle Zettel beisammen hatte und sie wieder ordentlich in die Mappe gesteckt hatte, legte er sie so vorsichtig ab, als wäre sie aus Glas. Dabei murmelte er eine Entschuldigung, von der er nicht mal sicher war, ob Crawford sie überhaupt gehört hatte, nahm sich erneut seine Bescheinigung und ging schnurstracks zurück zu seinem Platz. Crawford, der seine Entschuldigung durchaus gehört hatte, verzog keine Miene. Stattdessen wartete er, bis Omi sich gesetzt hatte, nur um ihn dann aufzufordern, den beiden Mädchen von vorhin mitzuteilen, dass sie die zweite Stunde wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen dürften. Es fiel Omi unglaublich schwer, Crawford nicht anzuschreien und ihm all die Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, die ihm gerade im Kopf herum gingen, aber er schaffte es. Ohne den Mann mit der Brille auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging er aus der Klasse und suchte in dem Schülerknäuel die beiden „Glücklichen" heraus.

„Hey Omi, wir machen uns vom Acker. Kommst du mit?" Oh ja, das klang verlockend… Aber Omi wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was Crawford mit ihm anstellte, sollte er die zweite Stunde schwänzen. Und weil er die drei mochte, die ihn das gefragt hatten, riet er ihnen, es auch lieber bleiben zu lassen. Aber nur einer ließ sich umstimmen – er würde es nicht bereuen. Als es kurz darauf zum Ende der Pause klingelte, beeilte Omi sich, schnell in die Klasse zu kommen. Er wollte Crawford nicht _noch_ einen Grund geben, ihn bloß zu stellen.

* * *

„Du musst WAS?" Yohji traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Nachsitzen", presste Omi mürrisch hervor.

„Unser Omi, unser Musterschüler muss NACHSITZEN? Wie hast du denn das angestellt?"

„Ja, schrei's ruhig noch lauter! Als wenn's mir nicht schon peinlich genug wäre!", knirschte Omi.

„Tut mir Leid Kleiner, aber ich kann's einfach nicht glauben. Wie konnte das denn passieren?"

„Na ja… wir haben dir doch von unserem neuen Mathelehrer erzählt und…"

„Was? Auch noch in Mathe? Omi, ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen! Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung in der Schule? Hast du Probleme?"

„Nein Yohji, habe ich nicht!", beschwichtigte Omi seinen Freund sofort. Also das konnte er jetzt nun am allerwenigsten gebrauchen, dass seine Freunde ihm ein Problem andichteten und am Ende vielleicht noch in der der Schule aufkreuzten um das zu klären.

„Nun, wie ich bereits sagte, unser neuer Mathelehrer. Und der hat anscheinend einen Pünktlichkeitsfimmel, denn ich bin elf Minuten zu spät gekommen und das ist jetzt das Ergebnis."

„So ein Blödsinn, für elf Minuten nachsitzen? Was für einen idiotischen Lehrer habt ihr denn da erwischt!", schimpfte Yohji. Er war ernsthaft sauer, so eine Frechheit.

„Wenn du willst rede ich mit ihm, oder mit dem Direktor wenn's sein muss. So geht das ja wohl nicht!"

„Nein! So schlimm ist es ja nun wirklich nicht… ich wollte dich nur bitten, dass du den Zettel vielleicht unterschreibst… bitte", bat Omi und hielt seinem blonden Freund besagten Zettel hin. Dieser nahm ihn und las ihn mit kritischen Augen durch.

„Da steht, dass Ran den unterschreiben soll. Gib ihm den besser, er ist für diesen schulischen Kram und die ganzen Unterschriften zuständig", meinte Yohji und gab Omi den Zettel zurück.

„Bitte Yohji, kannst du den nicht unterschreiben? Ran ist doch gerade unten im Laden beschäftigt und so…"

„Du willst nicht, das Ran etwas davon erfährt, habe ich Recht?", meinte Yohji nach einer Pause. Omi nickte beschämt.

„Es ist einfach so peinlich und außerdem würde er genauso reagieren wie du, vermutlich schlimmer. Der bringt das fertig und läuft wegen so was direkt in die Schule weil er glaubt, ich hätte sonstwelche Probleme. Das ist ja ganz nett von ihm, dass er sich so kümmert, aber er macht da viel zu viel Aufsehen von. Mir geht's wunderbar und in der Schule ist auch alles so wie immer. Verstehst du das?" Er sah Yohji mit flehendem Blick an. Nach einer Weile nickte dieser und nahm den Zettel wieder an sich.

„Also gut, aber nur dieses eine Mal. Und wenn ich auch nur den leisesten Verdacht habe, dass in der Schule was nicht stimmt, erzähle ich alles Ran, verstanden?"

„Ja! Danke Yohji, vielen Dank. Ich schwöre dir, es ist alles in bester Ordnung", beteuerte Omi mit dem ehrlichsten Lächeln, dass er aufbringen konnte. Aber es reichte um Yohji zu überzeugen, so dass dieser ohne weiteres unterschrieb und auch keine Fragen mehr stellte.

Das würde Crawford ihm noch büßen…


	5. Chapter 5

Das Nachsitzen am Montag war doch gar nicht so schlimm, wie Omi erwartet hatte, zumal nicht Crawford, sondern ein anderer Lehrer die Aufsicht hatte. Zusammen mit den zwei Jungen, die die letzte Stunde geschwänzt hatten und dafür jetzt jeden Tag, bis zu den Ferien kommen durften, musste Omi ein paar Aufgaben rechnen und einen Vortrag vorbereiten. Das war zwar eine vergleichsweise einfache Aufgabe, aber Omi war doch froh, als es endlich schellte. Er hatte weiß Gott besseres zu tun. Gerade wollte er aufstehen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und der Direktor höchstpersönlich im Türrahmen erschien. Der Lehrer, der die Aufsicht geführt hatte, stand sofort auf, weil er glaubte, der Direktor wollte etwas mit ihm besprechen, aber deshalb war der Direktor nicht gekommen.

„Entschuldigung, Tsukiyono Omi?", fragte er mit ausdrucksloser Miene und sah sich suchend in der Klasse um.

„Ja, ich, hier", sagte Omi und hob leicht die Hand. Der Direktor musterte ihn eine Weile nachdenklich, dann nickte er.

„Gut, man hat mir gesagt, dass ich Sie hier finde. Kommen Sie bitte einmal mit?"

„Sicher…" Schnell nahm Omi seine Tasche und stand auf. Was konnte der Direktor nur von ihm wollen? Es musste ja ziemlich wichtig sein, wenn er ihn jetzt noch holen kam. Hatte das keine Zeit bis morgen? Eigentlich wollte Omi nur so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, sein Magen knurrte wie verrückt. Hoffentlich dauerte das nicht zu lange…

Omi hatte erwartet, dass sie auf dem Flur bleiben würden, aber dem war nicht so. Während der Direktor voraus in Richtung seines Büros ging, begann Omi langsam, sich ernsthaft Gedanken zu machen. Was auch immer es zu bereden gab, es war wichtig genug, so dass man es nicht auf dem Flur besprechen konnte. Ob irgendetwas mit seinen Freunden passiert war? Vielleicht hatte es einen Unfall gegeben? Omi wollte gar nicht daran denken. Aber sein Unbehagen wuchs mit jedem Schritt.

Endlich hatten sie das Büro erreicht und der Direktor bat ihn Platz zu nehmen. Beinahe zitternd vor Nervosität ließ Omi sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl sinken und blickte den Direktor unruhig an. Er versuchte, in dessen Gesicht zu lesen, aber ohne viel Erfolg.

„Nun, Omi – ich darf Sie doch Omi nennen?" Omi nickte.

„Also, weshalb ich Sie sprechen wollte…"

„Ist etwas mit Ran oder den anderen passiert?", unterbrach Omi schnell, bevor er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er kannte den Direktor, wenn man keine präzisen Fragen stellte, schwafelte er stundenlang und man bekam dennoch keine konkrete Antwort. Aber der Direktor nahm ihm den Unterbrecher nicht übel. Dennoch legte sich seine Stirn in Falten. Beinahe mitleidig sah er Omi an.

„Stimmt, du lebst mit diesen drei jungen Männern zusammen, nicht wahr? Keine Sorge, ihnen ist nichts passiert, darum geht es nicht… nicht direkt". Erleichtert atmete Omi aus. Aber was konnte es dann sein? Und warum dieser besorgte Gesichtsausdruck?

„Worum geht es dann?"

„Dazu komme ich gleich. Erzählen Sie mir doch erst einmal, wie es ihnen geht. Keine Probleme mit der Schule? Oder… zu Hause?" Der lauernde Blick entging Omi keineswegs.

„Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage. In der Schule ist alles gut und auch zu Hause ist alles in bester Ordnung."

„Ah, schön, schön. Ist sicher ganz nett, so unter Männern, nicht wahr? Da haben Sie sicher einige Freiheiten die ihre Mitschüler nicht haben, in so einer WG, nicht wahr?" Worauf zum Teufel wollte der hinaus?

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie damit meinen, ehrlich gesagt. Bei uns zu Hause ist es wie überall auch und ich versichere Ihnen, dass Ran mich nicht verwahrlosen lässt, wenn sie das meinen. Im Gegenteil, er ist immer sehr besorgt und kümmert sich sehr fürsorglich um mich. Nur weil wir eine… Männer WG sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir total unordentlich wären oder so, wenn sie das meinen…"

„Oh, keineswegs, keineswegs", der Direktor hob sofort beschwichtigend die Hände, „Ich meine nur, dass Ihnen vielleicht manchmal eine Art… Elternfigur fehlt… so unter gleichaltrigen, könnte ich mir vorstellen, was sagen Sie?" Omis Augen verengten sich. Wollte der Kerl etwa andeuten, die drei seien schlechte Eltern? Das ging definitiv zu weit!

„Ich bin ohne Eltern aufgewachsen, wie Sie wohl wissen. Ran und die anderen sind vielleicht nicht meine Eltern aber sie sind wunderbare Menschen und ich glaube es gibt nicht wenige Kinder, die mich um die drei beneiden würden. Ich kann mit ihnen über alles reden, sie kümmern sich vorbildlich und ich hatte noch NIE das Bedürfnis nach einer „Elternfigur", wie Sie es nennen!"

Der Direktor merkte, dass er Omi mit seinem Kommentar zu nahe getreten war und er begann sofort, sich überschwänglich zu entschuldigen. Er habe nie die Absicht gehabt, Omis Freunde zu kritisieren oder gar ihre Bemühungen bezüglich Omis Erziehung in Zweifel zu ziehen.

„Also wenn es das war, weshalb Sie mit mir sprechen wollten…", begann Omi, der wirklich langsam die Nase voll hatte.

„Nein, nein, das war nicht der Grund. Eigentlich ging es mir noch um etwas anderes. Nun… Sie sind sehr gut in Mathe, nicht wahr? Hervorragende Noten und Sie beschäftigen sich auch privat damit, habe ich gehört, richtig?" Omi nickte misstrauisch. Was hatte das jetzt damit zu tun?

„Und stimmt es, dass Sie sich gelegentlich mit Mr.Crawford zur Nachhilfe treffen?"

„Nicht zur Nachhilfe. Er rechnet mit mir Aufgaben neben dem Schulstoff. Es macht mir Spaß und er kann immer kontrollieren, ob ich richtig gerechnet habe. Früher musste ich das immer alleine machen, das ist schwer."

„Ah, verstehe… aber in Englisch gibt er Ihnen Nachhilfe, oder nicht?"

„Ja, er ist ja, wie sie sicher wissen, Amerikaner und ich habe schon immer meine Probleme mit Englisch gehabt. Aber dank ihm bin ich inzwischen schon viel besser geworden, fragen Sie Frau Sakai!"

„Ja, ich glaube Ihnen das gerne. Und… stimmt es auch, dass sie sich von früher kennen?" Woher wusste er das? Und warum wollte er das überhaupt wissen?

„Nun ja… ich weiß nicht genau, worauf sie hinaus wollen, aber ja, wir kennen uns schon einige Jahre".

„Nun ich denke, Sie können sich inzwischen denken, worauf ich hinaus will. Ich rede natürlich von den Gerüchten, die hier an der Schule kursieren". Omi blickte ihn nur verständnislos an. Für Gerüchte hatte er nie viel übrig gehabt und ihm war auch nichts ihn betreffendes zu Ohren gekommen.

„Nein, tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen. Was für Gerüchte meinen Sie?"

„Nun, einige Leute denken, dass Mr.Crawford und Sie für einen Lehrer und einen Schüler ungewöhnlich viel Zeit miteinander verbringen… wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine", erklärte der Direktor und vermied es, Omi direkt anzusehen.

Im ersten Moment war Omi total geplättet. Die Idee war ihm nie gekommen, dass die Leute so etwas denken würden. Überhaupt hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sie es überhaupt mitbekamen. Aber, wenn man es sich länger durch den Kopf gehen ließ, hätte Omi von selbst dran denken können. Da reichte ein falscher Blick, ein falsches Wort um das Interesse zu wecken und dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis die Leute anfingen, sich ihre Gedanken zu machen und das erste Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt wurde.

Und jetzt verstand Omi auch, was diese Anspielungen vorhin auf seine Männer WG und die „Elternfigur" zu bedeuten hatten.

„Ja, ich verstehe was sie meinen. Und jetzt haben Sie Angst, dass an den Gerüchten etwas dran ist". Der Direktor zuckte nur schwerfällig mit den Schultern, als wolle er Omi weismachen, dass er den Gerüchten keinerlei Glauben schenkte und es nur noch mal aus Omis Mund hören wollte, aber Omi wusste genau dass er innerlich sehr viel auf diese Gerüchte gab. Andernfalls hätte er ihn ja wohl auch nicht extra zu sich ins Büro bestellt und so eine lange Vorrede gehalten.

„Wirklich, wir machen nur Mathe und Englisch zusammen und das auch nur, weil wir uns, wie schon gesagt, von früher her, als er noch kein Lehrer war, kennen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger".

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht und Mr.Crawford hat das ebenfalls gesagt. Ich glaube Ihnen, Omi. Jetzt gilt es nur, die anderen davon zu überzeugen", meinte er mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

„Wieso? Entschuldigen Sie, aber es ist, wie Sie selber sagten, nur ein Gerücht. Das ist in ein paar Tagen wieder vergangen".

„Nun, das sehe ich leider anders. Dieses Gerede hält sich hartnäckig schon seit einer geraumen Weile. Ich habe auch, wie Sie, zuerst gehofft, wir könnten einfach abwarten und es aussitzen, aber inzwischen haben sich bereits zwei Eltern gemeldet, die wissen wollten, ob etwas an der Geschichte dran sei. Und Sie sind ein intelligenter, junger Mann, sie wissen wie schlecht sich so etwas auf den Ruf der Schule auswirken kann. Immerhin sprechen wir hier von einer illegalen Handlung. Ich kann verstehen, dass die Eltern besorgt sind".

„Und was schlagen Sie vor soll ich tun, um dem ein Ende zu setzen?", fragte Omi und sah den Direktor mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig sagte, was er von seiner Besorgnis hielt.

„Nun, wie ich bereits Mr.Crawford sagte, wäre es besser, wenn Sie beide sich privat nicht mehr so oft träfen. Außerdem findet dieses Wochenende die Weihnachtsfeier in der Schule statt. Haben Sie nicht eine Freundin, mit der Sie kommen könnten? Das würde garantiert auch die letzten Zweifel ausräumen…"

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe keine Freundin. Und ich sehe auch nicht ein, warum wir wegen so etwas die Nachhilfe aufgeben sollten. Gerade jetzt wo die letzten Klausuren anstehen", antwortete Omi kühl. Erneut seufzte der Direktor.

„Ja, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass Sie so etwas sagen würden. Sie sind anscheinend beide nicht sehr einsichtig. Und ich kann Sie natürlich auch nicht zwingen, die Nachhilfestunden aufzugeben. Aber ich bitte Sie doch inständig. Zum Wohl unserer Schule. Nur bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, danach haben es die Leute wieder vergessen. Aber bitte, tun Sie mir diesen Gefallen!"

„Also gut, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht kann ich an einigen Stellen ja mal ein paar Kommentare fallen lassen, die diese Zweifel beseitigen. Aber was ich nach der Schule mache geht niemanden was an". Der Direktor nickte dankbar. Das war nicht ganz, was er gehofft hatte, aber besser als nichts.

„Vielen Dank. Und vielleicht reden Sie auch noch einmal mit Mr.Crawford. Ich wäre Ihnen wirklich sehr verbunden!"

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam Omi im Koneko no Sumue an, wo Ran gerade das „Geschlossen" Schild vor die Tür hängen wollte, um Mittag essen zu gehen. Als er Omi kommen sah hielt er inne und wartete, bis dieser seinen Roller abgestellt hatte und herein gekommen war. Sofort wollte er wissen, wo Omi so lange gewesen sei. Omi erzählte ihm, dass er von einem Lehrer aufgehalten worden sei, der sich erkundigen wollte, wie es ihm ginge. Das war nichts außergewöhnliches, denn alle Lehrer wussten über Omis Vergangenheit Bescheid und kümmerten sich daher besonders um den Jungen. Sobald er mal einen Tag lang schlechte Laune hatte, kam unter Garantie ein Lehrer an und fragte, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei oder ob er Probleme habe. Ran fand das sehr beruhigend, denn er wusste, dass die Leute sich um Omi kümmerten. Eine seiner größten – und wie er fälschlicherweise annahm heimlichen – Sorgen war es, dass Omi eines Tages doch unter dem ganzen psychischen Druck zusammen brechen würde. Omi hingegen empfand es meistens einfach nur als übertrieben. Schließlich war er ja kein kleines Kind mehr, sondern bereits 17 Jahre alt.

„Hast du ihnen irgendeinen Anlass zur Sorge gegeben?", wollte Ran sogleich wissen, während er sich ans Gemüse putzen machte.

„Nein, nein, habe ich nicht. Aber, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er war doch tatsächlich der Meinung, es würde mir nicht gut tun, hier bei euch zu wohnen. Er hat es zwar nicht gesagt, aber ich denke er glaubt, dass wir hier in einem totalen Saustall leben, nur weil wir alle Männer sind". Omi grinste und auch Rans Mundwinkel zuckte kurz. „Aber das Beste ist ja, dass er befürchtet, es habe einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich, nur mit Männern zusammen zu leben und in einem Blumenladen zu arbeiten, denn er glaubt, ich wäre nicht ganz… hetero, nur weil ich zur Zeit keine Freundin habe". Omi lachte laut und versuchte es so fröhlich und ehrlich klingen zu lassen wie möglich. In Wahrheit hatte er sich auch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob seine Neigung vielleicht wirklich daher rühren mochten, dass er hier nur mit Jungs zusammen lebte. Aber wie auch immer, es war eigentlich unwichtig woher es kam.

Auch Ran warf Omi einen Blick zu, der sagen sollte, was für ein verrückter Gedanke das sei, aber Rans Blick war genauso wenig echt wie Omis. Wie Omi doch immer wieder versuchte, seine Freunde glauben zu lassen, er sei nicht schwul. Bei dem Kommentar „zur Zeit" hatte Ran wahrhaftig grinsen müssen, denn er wusste so gut wie Omi, dass er noch nie eine Freundin gehabt hatte.

„Ok… wo sind Yohji und Ken?", fragte Omi nach einer Weile, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Einkaufen".

„Ah… ok… ich geh mich eben umziehen, dann helfe ich dir beim Essenmachen", damit verschwand Omi aus der Küche. Er stieß gerade seine Zimmertür auf, als er das Telefon klingeln hörte. Schnell beeilte er sich abzuheben, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis er den Hörer zwischen den Büchern auf dem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte.

Omi wusste zwar nicht genau wen er eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber Crawford war es sicher nicht gewesen. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, eine Zeit lang nichts mehr von dem Mann zu hören. Das war ihm auch ganz Recht, denn in den letzten Tagen war er ihm unheimlich geworden.

„Es ist Montag, treffen wir uns in der Stadt?"

„Aber… du willst heute Englisch machen? Mit mir?"

„Na sicher mit dir, mit wem denn sonst!"

„Na entschuldige mal, das letzte Mal als ich dich gesehen habe hast du mich zusammen geschissen und mich nachsitzen lassen, übrigens das erste Mal in meinem Leben. Und jetzt kommst du an als sei nichts gewesen?"

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich Unpünktlichkeit hasse"

„Verdammt, es war trotzdem nicht gerechtfertigt!"

„Ich bin der Lehrer und wenn ich sage es war gerechtfertigt, dann war es das auch".

„Aber…"

„Also was, kommst du oder nicht? Nur sag es mir jetzt, bevor ich losfahre und unnötig Benzin vergeude!"

„Ich… ja, meinetwegen. Ich muss dir sowieso was erzählen. Wieder im Café?"

„Gut, um fünf"

„Ok… Sagst du mir dann auch, warum du so verdammt schlecht drauf warst die letzte Zeit?"

„Natürlich nicht, das ist ja wohl meine Sache!"

„Ich will ja nur… oh, warte mal… Sorry, Ran ruft. Ich muss wieder runter. Wir klären das nachher, glaub ja nicht, dass ich das vergesse"

Crawford schnaubte und die beiden legten auf. Eilig rannte Omi die Treppen wieder hinunter. Dass er sich eigentlich hatte umziehen wollen, fiel ihm erst unten wieder ein.

* * *

„Himmel, Omi, wo bist du heute mit deinen Gedanken! Konzentrier dich mal!", meckerte Crawford als Omi ein Wort bereits zum dritten Mal nachfragte.

„Ja entschuldige bitte, dass man mir nicht alle Tage sagt, dass die ganze Schule glaubt ich sei schwul und hätte was mit meinem Mathelehrer", fuhr Omi ihn gereizt an.

„Lass die Leute reden und mach deine Aufgaben!"

„Wie schön, dass dich das alles so kalt lässt", knurrte Omi. „Sag mal, kann er dich eigentlich rausschmeißen deswegen? Rein theoretisch?"

„Nein, kann er nicht. Aber in solchen Fällen werden die Lehrer entweder versetzt oder gehen freiwillig. Aber dafür muss schon mehr vorliegen als ein lächerliches Gerücht".

„Gut".

Crawford grinste und meinte: „Gut zu wissen, dass du dich so um mich sorgst".

„Tu ich nicht! Ich denke nur daran, was die anderen von mir denken würden, wenn das rauskommt", meinte Omi rasch.

„Wenn was rauskommt?"

„Na …", Omi stockte. Crawford grinste triumphierend.

„Genug geredet. Mach weiter, ich will heute noch nach Hause kommen! Aber bei dem Tempo was du heute vorlegst kann ich das wohl vergessen…" Omi warf einen Stift nach Crawford, aber der fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit ab.

* * *

„Scheiße Ken, ich frier mir hier alles ab. Bitte lass uns endlich nach Hause gehen!", jammerte Yohji und wickelte sich noch enger in seinen Designer Wintermantel. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu Ken, dem die Kälte nicht das Geringste auszumachen schien. Er war durch sein Fußballtraining wohl abgehärtet.

„Stell dich nicht so an! Hier, nimm das mal eben, ich gehe kurz in den Teeladen da drüben, mein Teezucker ist alle!", erklärte der braunhaarige Fußballstar und drückte dem ohnehin schon mit 3 Tüten und einem kleinen Karton beladenen Yohji seine Einkaufstüten in die Hand. Sofort fing der Blonde wieder an zu jammern. Er sei doch kein Lastkamel und er fröre sich hier alles ab und warum sie nicht Internetshopping machen würden wie jeder andere vernünftige Mensch. Aber Ken zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt und ließ den zeternden Yohji auf dem verschneiten und beinahe menschenleeren Platz zurück.

Etwa zehn Minuten später kam er total aufgeregt und in vollem Tempo auf Yohji zugelaufen, der inzwischen alle Taschen abgestellt und die Arme um den schlotternden Körper geschlungen hatte. Dazu fing er, als er Ken ankommen sah, übertrieben laut an mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

„Du glaubst nicht was ich eben gesehen habe!", rief Ken schon von weitem. Keuchend blieb er vor dem Blonden stehen und begann sich die rote Nase zu reiben.

„Verdammt, hab ich gerade fast einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt, da hat echt nicht mehr viel gefehlt! Rate mal, wen ich gerade friedlich nebeneinander im Café hab sitzen sehen!"

„K…keine A…hnung… du wirst es mir s…sicher gleich sa…agen", schlotterte Yohji und blickte Ken mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an. Verdammt, er brauchte einen warmen Ofen! Vermutlich hatte Ken nur einen seiner Fußballidole gesehen oder die Mutter eines seiner Blagen.

„Rate!", befahl Ken aufgeregt, als Yohji keinerlei Interesse zeigte.

„Keine Ahnung, den Weihnachtsmann?", murmelte Yohji in seinen Schal.

„Blödsinn. Halt dich fest, Omi und Oracle!"

„WAS?"

Beinahe wäre Yohji auf eine der Taschen drauf getreten. Auf diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte Ken gewartet. Mit großen, glänzenden Augen und einem triumphierenden Grinsen genoss er das pure Entsetzen, das in Yohjis Augen stand.

„Du verarschst mich!"

„Na ja ok, ich geb's zu, hast Recht. Natürlich waren sie es nicht. Aber ich schwöre dir, auf den ersten Blick… ich hätte echt alles verwettet dass sie es wirklich waren. Scheiße, stell dir das mal vor!" Für einen Augenblick lang vergaß Yohji die eisige Kälte und grölte mit Ken um die Wette. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Tränen standen ihnen in den Augen und die wenigen Passanten, die vorüber gingen, warfen ihnen schon merkwürdige Blicke zu. Ununterbrochen weiter feixend schnappten sich die beiden ihre Einkaufstaschen und eilten zurück zum Wagen. Zuhause wartete eine heiße Tasse Kakao, bzw. Kaffee auf sie. Oh man, sie konnten es gar nicht abwarten Omi davon zu erzählen.

* * *

„Omi, wo warst du?"

„Ich war in der Stadt". Beinahe hätten Ken und Yohji ihren Tee synchron in hohem Bogen über den Tisch gespuckt. Ran warf ihnen sogleich vernichtende Blicke zu.

„Ja, Ken hat dich gesehen", fing Yohji grinsend an. Was? Er hatte ihn gesehen? Aber das hieß ja…

„Ja, dich und Crawford!" Diesmal war es an Ran seinen Tee über den Tisch zu spucken.

„WAS!", riefen er und Omi einstimmig. Yohji und Ken kugelten sich vor Lachen.

„Jungs, ihr müsstet mal eure Gesichter sehen!"

„A…aber das… das ist gar nicht möglich, ich meine, wieso… warum…" Oh mein Gott, es war alles vorbei. Omi stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke.

„Omi, reg dich ab, es war nur ein Scherz!", rief Yohji immer noch lachend und klopfte dem kreidebleichen Omi auf den Rücken.

„Ken hat zwei Typen gesehen, die müssen ausgesehen haben wie ihr beide. Ist das nicht zum schießen?" Wieder stimmten die beiden ein ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter an. Aber Omi konnte nicht mitlachen. Zwar war ihm soeben ein Felsblock vom Herzen gefallen, aber der Schock saß doch noch zu tief.

Auch Ran stimmte nicht in das Gelächter mit ein. Er war damit beschäftigt, Omis Reaktion zu beobachten und was er sah gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Langsam war es nicht mehr zu leugnen. Immer wenn das Gespräch auf Crawford fiel, verhielt Omi sich merkwürdig. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und es hatte etwas mit Schwarz und der Schule zu tun. Aber dem würde er auf den Grund gehen, gleich morgen.

* * *

Aber bevor es soweit war, dass Ran in die Schule gehen konnte, stand erst noch eine Mission an. Die Zielperson war eine junge Frau, die den Einfluss und die Position ihres Vaters dazu benutzte, um mit einem florierenden Drogenhandel Unsummen zu verdienen. Weiss zweifelten nicht daran, dass auch ihr Vater in die Geschäfte verwickelt war, aber die Beweise gegen ihn reichten vorerst nicht aus.

Der Hit sollte bereits in den frühen Abendstunden stattfinden, was den Jungs sehr Recht war. Alles war vorbereitet, die Wagen standen bereit, jeder wusste was er zu tun hatte. Nun standen die vier, jeder auf seiner Position und warteten darauf, dass die Frau von einem Besuch bei ihrer Freundin zurück nach Hause kam.

„Warum müssen Frauen immer zu spät kommen!", knurrte Ken mürrisch in sein Headset, nachdem sie bereits über eine Stunde in der Kälte gewartet hatten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Omi antwortete: „Tut mir Leid, ich glaube meine Ohren sind zugefroren, was hast du gesagt?" Yohji begann leise zu lachen, während Ran sich wie immer in Schweigen hüllte.

„Tjaja, wenn ihr wüsstet, wie warm und mollig es hier oben im Schlafzimmer ist… Der Kamin prasselt… ich würde schätzen hier sind so an die 25°C drin", meinte Yohji vergnügt und weidete sich an dem Knurren, welches sofort von Omi und Ken kam.

„Mistkerl. Nächstes Mal stehst du dir hier draußen die Beine in den Bauch und wir machen es uns vor dem Kamin bequem!"

„Wenn ihr halt soviel Pech beim Losen habt ist das nicht meine Schuld", verteidigte sich Yohji. Gerade wollte Ken etwas erwidern, als Ran ihnen allen mit einem Zischen gebot still zu sein.

„Ich glaube hier ist noch jemand, Bombay überprüf das!" Mit fliegenden Fingern tippte Omi auf seinem Laptop herum, mit dem er die Überwachungskameras angezapft hatte. Aber er konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen.

„Ich kann nichts finden, vielleicht hast du dich geirrt", erklärte er nach einer Weile. Aber Ran schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin mir ganz sicher, ich habe jemanden gesehen. Siberian, er müsste in deine Richtung kommen. Halt die Augen auf!"

„Verstanden!"

„Ich glaube…"

„Achtung, sie kommt. Haltet euch bereit! Alles klar bei dir, Balinese?"

„Alles klar!"

Ran wartete auf dem Dach der Garage, bis der Wagen durch die große Einfahrt gefahren war und vor dem Garagentor anhielt. Während die junge Frau mit zwei Leibwächtern aus dem Wagen ausstieg und sich auf den Weg zur Vordertür machte, lenkte Ran den Chauffeur mit einem leisen Geräusch ab, und setzte ihn, gleich nachdem er um die Ecke gebogen war, geräuschlos außer Gefecht. Währenddessen übernahm Omi die beiden Leibwächter der Frau und streckte sie nacheinander lautlos mit einem Betäubungspfeil nieder, welche er mit seiner Armbrust von einer großen Eiche aus abschoss.

Die junge Frau war bereits im Haus verschwunden und bemerkte nichts. Leise vor sich hinsummend zog sie Mantel und Schuhe aus und übergab alles ihrem Hausmädchen, einem hübschen, rothaarigen Mädchen von höchstens 18 Jahren. Dann ging sie in ihr Büro um den Anrufbeantworter abzuhören und bestellte bei dem Hausmädchen einen Kaffee und etwas Toast. Anscheinend hatte sie noch vor zu arbeiten, aber daraus würde wohl, wenn alles glatt lief, nichts mehr werden.

Omi, der noch immer auf der alten Eiche hockte, beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte durch sein Fernglas und behielt gleichzeitig die Überwachungskameras im Auge. Zwei hatte er mit seiner Schleuder ausschalten müssen, sonst hätten die vier nicht ungesehen aufs Gelände gelangen können.

„Bombay, wo bleibt sie so lange?", kam Yohjis Stimme aus Omis Headset und Omi antwortete sofort.

„Sie ist noch in ihrem Büro, anscheinend telefoniert sie mit irgendwem. Aber mit wem auch immer sie redet, es scheint sie sehr aufzuregen. Ich melde mich, sobald sie den Raum verlässt!"

Aber vorerst tat sie nichts dergleichen. Es dauerte noch geschlagene zehn Minuten, bevor sie den Hörer wutentbrannt auf die Gabel knallte und dann energisch nach dem Mädchen klingelte. Eine Weile lang beobachtete Omi, wie die Frau das arme Mädchen zusammen schrie, bis diese, den Tränen nahe, endlich den Raum wieder verließ. Omi konnte sie nun nicht mehr sehen aber plötzlich hörten sie einen lauten Schrei, der aus der Halle zu kommen schien. Sofort sprang die Frau auf und lief in die Halle hinaus und verschwand damit ebenfalls aus Omis Blickfeld. Ein zweiter Schrei.

„Verdammt, was ist da los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Bombay, geh nachsehen!", befahl Ran und sofort sprang Omi von dem Baum herunter und lief blitzschnell in geduckter Haltung zum Haus. Er versuchte, durch ein Fenster zu sehen, aber er konnte nichts erkennen.

„Ich geh rein. Balinese, ist bei dir alles klar? Geh nachgucken, was da los ist!"

Gerade wollte Omi die Tür öffnen, da ging im Haus der Alarm los.

„Ich kümmere mich um die Sicherheitsleute, kümmert ihr beide euch um die Frau. Siberian, wo bist du?", verkündete Ran und sprang vom Garagendach herunter.

„Siberian, antworte!" Aber Ken gab keinen Laut von sich. Ran fluchte leise.

Derweil war Omi in der großen Halle angekommen und noch bevor er etwas Genaueres erkennen konnte, bemerkte er bereits den Blutgeruch der in der Luft lag.

Dann sah er auch die beiden toten und über und über mit Blut verschmierten Körper, die an der Treppe und neben der Küchentür lagen. Eine der Leichen erkannte Omi sofort als das Hausmädchen und die andere dürfte wohl zwangsläufig die Frau sein.

Als er sich weiter in der Halle umsah, bemerkte er zwei weiß gekleidete Männer, die halb von einer Säule verdeckt wurden. Einer von ihnen hatte schwarze Haare, eine Brille und hielt eine Pistole in der Hand. Der andere hatte flammend rotes Haar und trug einen Aktenordner unter dem Arm.

„Schwarz!", entfuhr es ihm. Wütend blickte er abwechselnd zwischen den beiden Männern und dem Körper des Hausmädchens hin und her. Plötzlich war es ihm, als hätte das Mädchen sich bewegt und sofort lief Omi zu ihr hinüber, ohne sich um die beiden Männer zu kümmern.

„Was…", kam es jetzt von der Treppe und als Omi hinauf blickte, sah er Yohji. Mit nur wenigen Sprüngen war er am Fuß der Treppe angekommen und funkelte Crawford und Schuldig böse an.

„Bombay, Balinese, was ist passiert?", kam Rans Stimme aus dem Headset.

„Mastermind und Oracle sind hier. Sie haben die Frau umgebracht und das Mädchen. Ich weiß nicht, wo die anderen sind", erklärte Yohji und zog den blitzenden Draht aus seiner Uhr.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", knurrte er und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf die beiden zu. Aber die zeigten sich von Yohjis Auftreten kein bisschen beeindruckt. Schuldig grinste den blonden Playboy nur herausfordernd an und Crawford steckte in aller Ruhe seine Waffe wieder ein.

„Ihr Mörder, warum habt ihr das Mädchen umgebracht?", fragte Yohji, bevor er sich auf Schuldig stürzte. Aber der wich seinem Angriff gelassen aus und schlug ihm stattdessen die Faust in den Magen. Yohji stöhnte kurz auf vor Schmerz und startete dann einen weiteren Angriff, auch den ohne Erfolg.

„Balinese, ich glaube sie lebt noch!", rief Omi plötzlich aufgeregt und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. Er hatte sich neben dem Mädchen auf den Boden sinken lassen und ihren Puls gefühlt. Aber sie blutete sehr stark, sie hatte einen Schuss in die rechte Schulter bekommen. Wenn sie schnell Hilfe bekam, würde sie es überleben. Plötzlich wurde Omi unsanft an der Schulter gepackt und beiseite gestoßen. Crawford, der seine Untersuchungen genau verfolgt hatte, hatte wieder seine Waffe gezogen und richtete sie nun auf den Kopf des Mädchens.

„Was zum… hör auf damit!", schrie Omi und wollte sich auf Crawford stürzen. Aber der sah seinen Angriff voraus und wich aus, so dass Omi mit der Nase voran auf die Fliesen fiel. Dann hörte er nur zwei Schüsse und sah, wie kleine Blutspritzer bis zu ihm herüber spritzten. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Crawford seine Waffe wieder einsteckte und langsam auf ihn zuging. Ungläubig starrte Omi an ihm vorbei auf das nun endgültig tote Mädchen.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er mit bebender Stimme. „Sie hat nichts getan, sie war unschuldig, sie hat noch gelebt!"

„Sie war eine Zeugin. Es musste sein", meinte Crawford kühl.

„Du Mörder!" Hinter Crawfords Brille blitzte es kurz böse auf.

„Erzähl mir nichts von Mörder. Ihr seid wohl kaum zum Kaffee trinken hergekommen!"

„Aber wir hätten das Mädchen nicht umgebracht! Sie hat nichts getan!", stieß Omi mit wuterstickter Stimme hervor.

„Und genau das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden", erklärte Crawford kalt und gab einen kleinen Wink mit seiner Hand. Schuldig, der Yohji inzwischen bis auf die ersten Stufe der Treppe zurück gedrängt hatte und ihm nun seinen eigenen Draht um den Hals gewickelt hatte, ließ widerwillig von seinem Opfer ab und hob den Aktenordner auf, den er auf dem Boden abgelegt hatte.

„Ein Tipp, ihr solltet euch beeilen. Euer Freund da draußen hat einen der Sicherheitsleute entwischen lassen und der rückt bald mit einer Hundertschaft hier an. Man sieht sich!" Mit einem letzten Kopfnicken verschwanden die beiden durch die Küchentür und dann durch das eingeschlagene Fenster. Yohji zögerte nicht lange und rannte ihnen nach, aber er gab es schnell wieder auf. Stattdessen rief er Omi zu sich, der noch immer mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht in der Halle stand.

„Hier her, ich hab Siberian gefunden. Hilf mir ihn zu tragen und dann nichts wie weg hier! Abyssinian, kommst du alleine klar? Wir treffen uns dann zu Hause!"

„Fahrt! Ich komme gleich nach", keuchte Ran und schlug einem Sicherheitsmann seine Faust in den Nacken.

Zusammen mit Yohjis Hilfe schleppte Omi den bewusstlosen Ken zu Rans Wagen und legte ihn auf die Rückbank. Dann stiegen sie ein und brausten davon. Ran, dem es endlich gelungen war sich etwas Luft zu verschaffen, rannte zum Vorderausgang hinaus und verschwand um die nächste Straßenkreuzung. Einen Block weiter stand Yohjis Auto, mit dem er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon raste. Für genau diese Fälle hatten alle Schlüssel für beide Autos.

„Verdammt Yohji!", rief Omi auf einmal panisch als er sich an etwas erinnerte.

„Was?"

„Ich hab meinen Laptop auf dem Baum liegen gelassen!", meinte Omi und sah sich hektisch um.

„Halt an, ich lauf zurück und hole ihn. Bring du Ken nach Hause!", entschied er. Aber Yohji schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es, da kommst du jetzt nicht mehr ran. Du hattest doch den Missions PC oder nicht? Über den finden sie nichts über uns raus", versuchte Yohji den jüngeren zu beruhigen.

„Natürlich war das der Missions Laptop, aber trotzdem. Verflucht, so ein Amateurfehler ist mir ja noch nie unterlaufen", schimpfte Omi und schlug sich unablässig mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Vergiss ihn, es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Aber Ran wird sauer sein… piep ihn mal an wo er ist…", meinte Yohji und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Ken.

„Verdammter Schnee, ich kann fast nichts sehen!", fluchte er, nachdem er sie fast in den Graben gesetzt hatte, weil er auf der glatten Fahrbahn den Halt verloren hatte.

„Jetzt bau noch mit Rans Wagen einen Unfall und du bist fällig…", meinte Omi und setzte sein Headset wieder auf.

* * *

„Ken? Ken, bist du wach?" Omi schüttelte seinen Freund vorsichtig an der Schulter. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen schlug Ken die Augen auf und fasste sich sogleich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf.

„Aua, das tut weh!"

„Hier ist ein Schmerzmittel, trink! Was ist passiert?"

„Danke… Was passiert ist? Mastermind ist passiert", knurrte Ken und schluckte gleich zwei der angebotenen Tabletten mit einem großen Schluck Wasser.

„Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als sei er unter einen LKW geraten. Wenn ich den Kerl erwische…"

„Hat er wieder einen seiner mentalen Tricks angewendet?"

„Ja. Ich hab sie über die Mauer kommen gesehen, aber noch bevor ich euch warnen konnte, fühlte sich mein Kopf an, als würde er explodieren und dann wurde alles schwarz. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Wie ist die Mission gelaufen?"

„Schwarz haben uns die Arbeit abgenommen und die Frau getötet. Aber dabei haben sie auch ein unschuldiges Dienstmädchen ermordet", erzählte Omi grimmig. Kens Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Diese Schweine. Wenn es wirklich mal jemand verdient hat, von uns eliminiert zu werden, dann die!" Omi nickte.

In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich so gut mit Crawford verstanden, er hatte beinahe vergessen, was für ein gefühlsloser Mörder der Mann war. Dieser Gedanke verbitterte ihn. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, er hätte sich geändert. Er war doch immer so hilfsbereit gewesen und hatte sie bei ihren Missionen unterstützt und er hatte auch sonst viele gute Seiten, von denen Omi vorher niemals etwas geahnt hatte. Aber diese Gleichgültigkeit mit der er das Mädchen erschossen hatte… Sie hatte doch gar keine Chance gehabt.

Was war er nur für ein Narr gewesen! Warum sollte Crawford sich geändert haben? Vermutlich bedeutete er, Omi, ihm ebenso wenig wie dieses Mädchen und insgeheim lachte er sich über Omis Freundschaft – ja, er konnte es wohl Freundschaft nennen – kaputt. Er spielte mit ihm, wie er mit allen Menschen spielte und er benutzte ihn, wie er alle Menschen benutzte. Solange, bis er sie nicht mehr brauchte.

Nein, er würde diese Treffen mit dem Mann sofort beenden. Er war sein Feind und dabei würde es bleiben. Vermutlich war es so das Beste. Je früher er sich von Crawford abwendete, desto besser, so ersparte er sich eine große Enttäuschung.

Ken, der sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte, beobachtete Omi besorgt.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir? Bist du verletzt?", fragte er und legte ihm behutsam die Hand auf den Arm.

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur so in Sorge um dich und ich bin auch ziemlich müde. Am besten ich gehe gleich ins Bett…" Damit stand er auf und verließ eilig das Zimmer.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen kam Omi nur sehr schwer aus dem Bett. Er hatte viel zu wenig und dazu noch schlecht geschlafen. Die Sache mit Crawford ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Warum verfolgte ihn dessen grausame Tat bis in seine Träume? Und warum war er so maßlos enttäuscht, nahezu traurig, dass Crawford sich nicht geändert hatte?

Auch in der Schule war Omi längst nicht so fröhlich wie gewöhnlich. Er blickte fast verbittert drein, nachdem er Crawford im Flur begegnet war. Das machte Nao zu schaffen und er fragte Omi danach. Aber wie bereits erwartet wollte der ihm nicht sagen, was los war. Es stimmte Nao traurig, dass Omi anscheinend nicht genug Vertrauen in ihn hatte. Gerade wollte er Omi diesbezüglich ansprechen, als plötzlich ein Klassenkammerad vorbei kam.

„Omi, hier bist du. Ich such dich schon. Dein Freund ist hier, er sucht nach dir". Omi sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Welcher Freund?"

„Dein Mitbewohner, der Rothaarige".

„Ran? Was will er hier?" Alarmiert sprang Omi auf. Was wollte Ran in der Schule? War etwas passiert?

„Weiß nicht, der wollte deinen Mathelehrer sprechen, soweit ich das verstanden habe. Ich hab ihn ins Lehrerzimmer geschickt, ich dachte… hey Omi? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" besorgt sah der Junge Omi an. Er war weiß wie ein Laken. Plötzlich drehte er auf dem Absatz um und rannte davon, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Nao und der Junge warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, bevor Nao sich ebenfalls umwandte um Omi nachzugehen.

Dieser war inzwischen durch die große Halle gelaufen und rannte nun die Stufen zum Sekretariat hinauf. Seine Gedanken schrieen nur: Oh mein Gott! Es ist alles aus! Er wird es herausfinden! Was soll ich nur tun! Gerade war er um die letzte Ecke gestürzt, da sah er Ran, wie er vor der Tür des Sekretariats stand und mit einer Lehrerin sprach.

„Ran!", rief er, gerade als die Frau sich abwandte und im Lehrerzimmer verschwand.

„Da bist du ja. Ich hab dich gesucht".

„Was tust du hier!", rief Omi, leicht außer Atem. Ran sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Ich will mit deinem Mathelehrer sprechen. Irgendwas stimmt nicht und du willst ja nicht mit mir darüber reden", erklärte Ran kühl.

„Aber… aber… ich…"

„Du benimmst dich auffällig. Glaub nicht, ich merke das nicht. Ich bin nicht blind. Und ich will wissen was los ist". Voller Horror starrte Omi Ran an. Es gab nichts mehr was er tun konnte… es war vorbei. Jeden Moment würde Crawford durch die Tür treten und Ran würde die Wahrheit erfahren. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Omi ernsthaft daran, sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. So weit und so schnell wie er konnte. Denn wenn Ran ihn nicht wegen Verrats auf der Stelle umbringen würde, so würde er ihn auf jeden Fall ausstoßen. Oder noch schlimmer, ihn Kritiker übergeben!

Aber Omi kam nicht mehr dazu, sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, denn in dem Augenblick ging die Tür ein weiteres Mal auf. Omi fühlte sich, als müsste er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Und dann hätte er fast vor Erleichterung laut aufgestöhnt, als nicht Crawford sondern sein alter Kunstlehrer heraus trat.

„Mr.Fujimiya?", fragte er und als Ran nickte streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Mein Name ist Crane, freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen".

Omi blieb fast das Herz stehen. Dieser Mann hieß nicht Crane. Crane gab es überhaupt nicht! Was ging hier vor! Omi verstand gar nichts mehr. So verdattert starrte er die beiden Männer an, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass sein Mund offen stand. Erst als Ran ihn, leicht in Sorge über sein blasses Gesicht, ansah, riss er sich zusammen und schloss wenigstens den Mund. Aber seine Augen blieben Suppentellergroß und seine Haut kreidebleich.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja, ich wollte mit Ihnen über Omi sprechen", antwortete Ran, nachdem er den Mann kritisch von Oben bis Unten gemustert hatte.

„Gut, kommen Sie mit, dort drüben können wir ungestört sprechen. Kommen Sie auch mit, Omi?" Omi brachte ein schwaches Kopfschütteln zustande, woraufhin sich die beiden Männer umdrehten und davon gingen. Wie versteinert stand Omi im Flur und rührte sich nicht. Er begriff einfach nicht, was passiert war. Das war doch unmöglich!

/Nicht ganz unmöglich. Man muss nur wissen, wie man's anstellen muss, erklang plötzlich eine wohlbekannte und offensichtlich hoch amüsierte Stimme in Omis Kopf.

„SCHU!" Omi hatte sich so erschrocken, dass er schrie.

/Aua, kein Grund mich so anzubrüllen, meckerte der Telepath.

/Was zum Teufel…, fragte Omi in Gedanken.

/Überrascht, was? Hast gedacht es ist vorbei, stimmts? Man, du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen! Zum schießen! Ich dachte schon, du klappst mir da gleich weg vor Angst, lachte Schuldig telepathisch.

/DU steckst dahinter/

/Wer sonst, Blitzmerker/

/Aber wie hast du… woher wusstest du… warum…/

/Telepathie… Crawford… weil er es so wollte/ Omi blinzelte. Aber dann verstand er, was Schuldig meinte.

/Aber wie… ah schon klar, Vision… Aber warum sollte er mir helfen wollen/

/Ja, das frage ich mich in der Tat auch. Er selber sagt, er wolle kein Aufsehen erregen. Ich sage, er hat einen Narren an dir gefressen und will einfach nicht, dass der kleine Weiss Stress mit seinem Katana schwingenden Anführer bekommt… Und den hättest du bekommen, wenn ich die Gedanken deines rothaarigen Freundes richtig gedeutet habe. Ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen, aber ich würde meinen Arsch verwetten, dass er sein geliebtes Katana unten im Wagen hat und nur darauf wartet, es an einem von euch beiden auszuprobieren. Er ist beinahe enttäuscht, dass ‚Mr.Crane' nicht Crawford ist… er war sich so sicher, der arme Junge…/ Schuldig lachte laut auf.

/Du hast meinen Kunstlehrer dazu gebracht zu glauben, er sei mein Mathelehrer/

/Nicht nur ihn, auch dieses entzückende blonde Geschöpf das dein kleiner Freund losgeschickt hat um ihn zu holen… Gut nicht wahr/ Omi antwortete nicht. Er schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Er konnte noch immer nicht ganz fassen, was Schuldig gerade für ihn getan hatte.

/Oh, kein Problem. Ein einfaches ‚Danke' genügt schon, lachte der Rotschopf fröhlich.

/Ach, und ich würde mich beeilen, die beiden haben sich gleich nichts mehr zu sagen. Und Ran möchte gerne ein Wörtchen mit dir reden, meinte Schuldig mit einem dreckigen Grinsen.

/Schu… was hat ‚Mr. Crane' ihm genau über mich erzählt, fragte Omi mit einem warnenden Ton. Aber Schuldig schickte ihm nichts weiter, als ein hämisches Grinsen.

/Schu, warnte Omi.

/Wart's ab, meinte der Telepath fröhlich. /Ok, ich verzieh mich dann wieder, man verlangt nach mir/.

/Schu/

/Japp/

/Danke…/

/Keine Ursache, helf doch immer gerne/ und mit einem Zwinkern verschwand der Deutsche aus Omis Gedanken.

„Omi? Geht es dir gut?"

„Hm?" Irritiert blickte Omi sich um. Jemand hatte zu ihm gesprochen. Aber es war nicht Schuldig gewesen.

„Du stehst jetzt schon seit fast 5 Minuten regungslos da. Redest du mit dir selber?" Es war Nao.

„Ich…" Den Ausdruck in Naos Augen konnte man schon nicht mehr als Sorge bezeichnen. Beinahe furchtsam sah er Omi an.

„Omi, was ist hier los? Das war nicht Mr.Crane, das war unser Kunstlehrer… Was für ein Spiel treibst du hier?"

„Nao…"

„Jaja, ich weiß schon. Du kannst es mir nicht sagen. Aber weißt du, ich hab es satt, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust. Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach was los ist? Aber nein, du tust es nicht. Stattdessen lügst du mich an. Mich und auch deine Mitbewohner. Was ist nur lost mit dir? Früher warst du nicht so. Habe ich irgendwas falsch gemacht, dass du mir nicht mehr vertrauen kannst?"

„Nao… das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, wirklich! Aber versteh doch, ich kann es dir nicht sagen…" Omi überlegte, ob er den berühmten „sonst müsste ich dich töten" Spruch anhängen sollte. Aber das klang dann doch zu kitschig. Obwohl es die Wahrheit wahr. Niemand durfte von seiner Tätigkeit als Killer erfahren. Und von der Existenz von Schwarz auch nicht und schon gar nicht von ihren übersinnlichen Kräften. Nao würde es eh nicht glauben und ihm nur unterstellen, er wäre ein Lügner. Aber irgendetwas musste er ihm sagen.

„Ok Nao, komm mit", entschied Omi schließlich und drängte Nao vor sich her die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Schulgebäude hinaus auf die Straße. Dort gingen sie ein Stück, bis sie an eine ruhige Stelle kamen.

„Also gut, hör zu. Ich kann dir nicht alles sagen. Bitte vertrau mir, es wäre nicht gut. Aber du weißt wohl inzwischen, dass wir in… illegale Sachen verstrickt waren. Was tut nichts zu Sache… jedenfalls ist es ungeheuer wichtig, dass Ran nichts von Crawford erfährt. Ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich sage, dass Leben davon abhängen!" Meins, zum Beispiel, fügte Omi in Gedanken grimmig hinzu.

„Wer ist wir?", fragte Nao ohne die geringste Regung zu zeigen.

„Das darf ich nicht……. Ok, also gut… du weißt es sowieso. _Wir_ sind Ran, Yohji, Ken und ich".

„Und Crawford…"

„Ja… und Crawford".

„Habt ihr ihm etwas angetan? Ist er deshalb sauer auf euch?" Wir? Ihm? Wohl eher nicht.

„Nein… es ist etwas komplizierter. Aber dazu darf ich dir wirklich nichts mehr sagen. Ich hab schon zuviel gesagt. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du mit niemandem darüber redest! Ich habe es dir auch nur erzählt, weil ich weiß, dass du mein bester Freund bist und dass du mich nicht ins Messer laufen lässt…"

„Keine Angst Omi, ich verspreche es. Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen. Aber, was habt ihr denn so schlimmes getan?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Wirklich, Nao…"

„Habt ihr jemanden ermordet?"

Omi starrte ihn eine Sekunde zu lange schweigend an. Das reichte Nao als Antwort.

„Verstehe… wen? Und warum?"

„Nao…", Omi knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hatte schon viel zu viel erzählt. Ohne Nao die Chance zu geben, noch weitere Fragen zu stellen, drehte er sich um und ging zurück zur Schule. Nao lief ihm nach und hielt ihn auf.

„Omi… danke. Ich dachte schon es wäre meine Schuld, dass du nicht mehr mit mir sprechen kannst. Aber ich verstehe, dass es nicht geht. Wegen deiner Freunde. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass dein Geheimnis bei mir sicher ist. Und wenn du doch mal drüber reden möchtest, kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Ok?"

Omi nickte und warf Nao ein dankbares Lächeln zu. Dann gingen sie, fast eine halbe Stunde verspätet, zurück in den Unterricht.

* * *

An diesem Nachmittag freute Omi sich nicht wie sonst auf zu Hause. Denn das bedeutete einerseits, dass Ran mit ihm ein Gespräch über ‚Mr.Crane' führen würde und andererseits, dass er Ran und den anderen von seiner Unterhaltung mit Nao erzählen musste. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, ihnen davon berichten zu müssen, aber es ging nicht anders. Bei ihrem Job durften sie kein Risiko eingehen. Er hatte die Pflicht den anderen mitzuteilen, wie viel genau er Nao von ihrer Arbeit verraten hatte. Das war wichtig, falls einmal der Verdacht bestand, jemand hätte sie verraten. So wussten sie sofort, wer als möglicher Verräter in Frage kam und bei wem sie auf der Matte stehen mussten.

Aber irgendwann musste er Ran Wohl oder Übel entgegentreten und bevor er noch weiter in der Kälte stand und sich wohlmöglich noch eine Lungenentzündung holte, zog er es doch vor, hinein zu gehen und sich dem Unausweichlichen zu stellen. Sobald er das Haus betreten hatte, kam Ran auch schon aus der Küche und zitierte ihn zu sich. Seufzend zog Omi sich die Schuhe und den Mantel aus und schlurfte in die Küche.

„Du hättest es mir sagen können", kam Ran wie gewohnt ohne Umwege zum Thema.

„Was hätte ich dir sagen können?", fragte Omi leicht genervt. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was der Telepath angestellt hatte.

„Dein Lehrer hat mir von deinem Brief erzählt".

„Brief… Was für einen Brief?"

„Du brauchst dich nicht mehr zu verstellen. Er hat mir alles erzählt. Es ist nicht schlimm… jeder hat diese Phase mal"

„Welche Phase?" Omi war nun ernsthaft verwirrt. Obwohl er insgeheim schon eine dunkle Ahnung hatte, worauf Ran da anspielte. Und seine Antwort bestätigte diese Befürchtung.

„Na ja, Schwärmereien für einen Lehrer… nur dass die meisten Leute nicht soweit gehen, demjenigen Briefe zu schreiben…"

„Aber ich…" /SCHU! Du verdammter Mistkerl! Warte nur, das zahle ich dir heim/ Omi war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, leises Gelächter zu hören. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich mein Liebesleben nicht vor euren Füßen ausbreite", knurrte Omi. Ein kurzer Funke huschte über Rans Gesicht. Schmerz?

„Ich bin vielleicht auch nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner für so was…", meinte Ran rasch und wandte sich wieder der Pfanne zu, die er gerade schrubbte.

„Das meinte ich nicht so... Es liegt nicht an dir. Es war mir peinlich… ich habe es niemandem erzählt. Ich bin halt nicht mehr in dem Alter, in dem ich euch alles erzähle…", versuchte Omi.

„Ich verstehe schon. Aus dem Alter bist du inzwischen raus…". Omi schlug sich mental mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Ran, du benimmst dich schlimmer als jede Mutter, weißt du das. Es gibt halt Dinge, die behält man lieber für sich". Omi wusste, dass er sensibel an das Thema heran gehen musste. Seit Aya-chan ins Koma gefallen war und Ran zu Weiss gekommen war, hatte er sich um Omi gekümmert wie der großer Bruder, der er eigentlich für Aya-chan hatte sein wollen. Es schmerzte ihn, zu sehen, dass Omi erwachsen wurde und ihn nicht mehr so nötig zu haben schien. Momente wie dieser machten es ihm immer wieder deutlich. Aber besonders jetzt, da Aya-chan tot war, konnte er diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen.

„Danke", sagte er, „dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Auch wenn es überflüssig war. Aber du weißt, es bedeutet mir viel, dass du dich um mich kümmerst".

„Schon gut", murmelte Ran und warf Omi einen fast beschämten Blick zu. Damit war die Sache für beide geklärt und Omi grinste Ran glücklich an. Immerhin, ein großes ‚Alles ist gut und wir ham uns wieder lieb' Knuddeln wäre bei Ran wohl nicht gerade gut angekommen.

Nachdem das also geklärt war, holte Omi einmal tief Luft und gestand Ran, dass er Nao von Weiss erzählt hatte. Ran war darüber alles andere als erfreut. Zwar kannte auch er Nao schon eine ganze Weile und er wusste, dass er Omis bester Freund war, aber Freundschaften konnten zerbrechen. Und dann stellte alles, was er über Weiss und ihre Tätigkeit wusste, eine Gefahr für die vier dar.


	6. Chapter 6

Draußen schneite es wie verrückt und die Schüler konnten das Klingeln der Glocke kaum noch erwarten. Sie wollten raus in den Schnee. Nur Omi interessierte sich nicht für das Wetter draußen und saß stattdessen gedankenverloren im Unterricht. Missmutig starrte er vor sich hin. Seit der Mission hatte Omi Crawford demonstrativ ignoriert. Wann immer er ihm in der Schule begegnet war hatte er sich abgewendet, im Unterricht hatte er nicht mehr als kalte Blicke für ihn übrig und auch sonst mied er den Kontakt mit ihm so gut er konnte.

Inzwischen war bereits über eine Woche vergangen aber die Situation mit Crawford hatte sich kein Stück gebessert, im Gegenteil. So konnte es nicht mehr lange weiter gehen. Während des Matheunterrichts versuchten beide, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber wann immer Omi den Älteren sah, verfinsterte sich sein Blick und seine miese Laune hielt auch noch während der folgenden Stunden an. Erst heute hatte Nao wieder versucht, mit Omi zu reden, aber er hatte abgeblockt. Aber das Schlimmste an der Sache war nicht, dass Omi Crawford verachtete oder ihn seine bloße Anwesenheit ihn wütend machte, denn weder das eine noch das andere war wahr, sondern das Problem lag darin, dass Omi die Gesellschaft des Mannes ernsthaft vermisste. Sowohl ihre Telefonate, als auch ihre Treffen oder die gemeinsamen Missionen. Seit der verhängnisvollen letzten Mission hatten die beiden nicht mehr als 10 Worte mit einander gewechselt. Und erst jetzt wurde Omi bewusst, wie sehr ihm Crawford tatsächlich fehlte, wie sehr der Mann schon zu einer Konstanten in seinem Leben geworden war, und das innerhalb weniger Monate. Und es störte Omi ohne Ende. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was in ihm vorging. Warum er sich, aller Logik zum Trotz, wünschte, er hätte sich nicht so radikal von Crawford abgewendet. Den ganzen Tag hockte er in seinem Zimmer und, obwohl er es nicht wahr haben wollte, wartete, dass das Telefon klingeln und Crawford dran sein würde. Als ihm bewusst wurde, wie er sich aufführte, fing er erst recht an zu grübeln. Es war doch nicht normal, wie er sich benahm. Das, was er hier tat, ging weit über die Trauer über einen verlorenen guten Bekannten oder Gesprächspartner hinaus. Und voller Schrecken stellte Omi fest, dass Yohji mit seinen ständigen Andeutungen vielleicht gar nicht so falsch gelegen hatte. Vielleicht war da ja tatsächlich etwas zwischen Crawford und ihm und er hatte es einfach nicht bemerkt. Oder nicht bemerken wollen.

Es war Dienstag, nur noch zwei Tage bis Heiligabend. Und morgen würden endlich die Ferien anfangen. Omi konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so sehr auf die Ferien gefreut zu haben und sich gleichzeitig zu wünschen, sie würden nie beginnen. Natürlich freute er sich auf die Ferien, wie jeder Schüler. Vor allem, da es bedeutete, dass er Crawford für eine lange Zeit nicht sehen musste. Aber da lag auch das Problem, er wollte nicht, dass er Crawford nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Schwer seufzend über seine Misere stand Omi auf, nachdem es geschellt hatte und trottete lustlos den Gang entlang zum nächsten Unterricht. Das fröhliche Gelärme um ihn herum, welches ihn normalerweise zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln gebracht hätte, nervte ihn heute ungemein. Und wie um noch Salz in seine Wunden zu streuen, sah er plötzlich Crawford lässig vor ihm an der Wand neben einem Klassenraum lehnen. Aber der blickte nicht, wie bisher, ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihm vorbei, sondern sah ihn fest an. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Omi ernsthaft daran, einfach umzukehren und zurück zu gehen. Aber das wäre lächerlich gewesen. Also setzte er sein grimmigstes Gesicht auf und marschierte an dem Mann vorbei. Aber Crawford hielt ihn auf.

„Omi, warte!" Ohne sich umzudrehen blieb Omi stehen.

„Komm mit!"

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Omi.

„Weil ich der Lehrer bin und es sage!", donnerte Crawford, so dass Omi erschrocken zusammen fuhr. Widerwillig drehte er sich um. Als Crawford das sah, ging er voran in den Klassenraum, in dem er bis eben unterrichtet hatte. Omi folgte ihm mit einigem Abstand. Als Crawford die Tür hinter ihm schloss, wurde ihm mulmig zu Mute. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, eine unwahrscheinlicher als die andere. Entweder Crawford hatte endgültig die Schnauze voll von Omi und hatte beschlossen, ihn zu töten, oder – was Omi insgeheim hoffte aber doch nicht zu hoffen wagte, weil es ausgeschlossen war – er wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen und die Sache ins Reine bringen. Aber Crawford wollte weder das eine noch das andere.

„Da du es dir ja offensichtlich in den Kopf gesetzt hast, mich zu ignorieren, hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit, dir dieses hier wieder zu geben". Mit großen Augen sah Omi, wie Crawford einen Laptop vom Tisch nahm und ihn Omi hinhielt. Und zwar nicht irgendeinen Laptop, sondern seinen Laptop. Den, den er bei der Mission im Baum vergessen hatte.

„Woher… Wieso…"

„Du hast ihn im Baum vergessen. Farf hat ihn gesehen und runter geholt. Erst zu Hause habe ich gesehen, dass es deiner war".

„Danke", antwortete Omi kühl und nahm den Laptop an sich. Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen und gehen, als Crawford einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß und sagte: „Du redest immer noch nicht mit mir?" Omi antwortete nicht.

„Das ist kindisch", meinte Crawford ruhig.

„Dann bin ich eben kindisch. Was geht dich das an!" Omi sah Crawford nicht an, sondern starrte finster an ihm vorbei.

„Seit Tagen zeigst du mir hier so die kalte Schulter und tust so, als hätte ich dir sonst was angetan. Du weißt, warum ich das Mädchen töten musste. Du weißt auch, dass Schwarz nicht so zimperlich sind mit solchen Dingen wie ihr".

„Ja, ich wusste es. Aber ich hatte es wohl vergessen. Ihr seid und bleibt halt eine Gruppe von gefühllosen Mördern und ihr seid unsere Feinde. Ihr habt keinen Respekt vor dem Leben anderer Menschen. Ihr denkt nur an euch und euren eigenen Vorteil. Andere sind für euch doch höchstens Mittel zum Zweck. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie ich mich überhaupt auf dich einlassen konnte".

„Sie war eine Zeugin und hätte uns…"

„Siehst du, schon wieder ‚uns'", rief Omi aufgebracht. „Ihr, ihr, ihr, immer nur ihr. Sie war kaum älter als ich! Ich wette, wenn wir nicht mitten in der Schule wären, würdest du jetzt ohne Zögern deine Waffe raus holen und mich abknallen. Hab ich nicht Recht! Ich bedeute dir doch im Grunde nicht das Geringste!"

Er wartete Crawfords Antwort nicht mehr ab, sondern stürmte wütend aus dem Raum.

Aber Crawford hätte ihm sowieso so schnell nicht antworten können. Omis Worte hatten ihm eine Sache plötzlich bewusst gemacht, die er bisher nicht hatte wahr haben wollen. Natürlich hätte er Omi auch dann nicht erschossen, wenn sie alleine gewesen wären. Aber etwas ganz anderes machte ihm Sorgen: er erkannte, dass er Omi auch dann nicht würde erschießen können, wenn er es müsste. Diese Erkenntnis beunruhigte den Schwarz Leader zutiefst. Bisher gab es nur drei Menschen auf der Welt, die es geschafft hatten, sein Vertrauen so weit zu gewinnen, dass er sie nicht einfach ohne weiteres umbringen würde – die drei restlichen Mitglieder von Schwarz. Aber es hatte lange gedauert, viele Jahre. Und es war ein Schwachpunkt, das wusste er. Und jetzt kam dieser Weiss Junge daher und schaffte es innerhalb weniger Monate Crawford soweit zu bringen, dass er sich sogar kommentarlos von ihm beschimpfen ließ. Crawford konnte es nicht fassen.

* * *

Heiligabend. 

„Hier Omi, das ist vorhin für dich abgegeben worden." Yohji hielt Omi ein kleines Päckchen hin. „Für Omi" stand auf einem kleinen Schildchen. Misstrauisch beäugte Omi das Paket. Wer außer seinen Freunden würde ihm wohl etwas schenken? Es konnte eigentlich keins der Fangirls sein, die hätten unter Garantie einen Namen hinterlassen.

„Nun mach es schon auf!", drängte Ken. Vorsichtig wickelte Omi das Papier ab und zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Schmuckkästchen. Schmuck? Wer sollte ihm bitte Schmuck schenken? Auch die anderen drei blickten etwas verwirrt drein. Langsam öffnete Omi die Schachtel und ihm wären beinahe die Augen raus gefallen als er sah, was sich darin befand. Es war ein Ohrring. Aber kein gewöhnlicher, sondern der, den er sich mit Crawford im Schaufenster angesehen hatte. Der silberne mit dem eingeprägten Kätzchen.

„Was ist es? Ein Ring?", fragte Yohji und bekam ganz große Augen. Aber Omi antwortete nicht. Fassungslos starrte er auf das kleine Schmuckstück in seiner Hand. Plötzlich bemerkte er einen Zettel, der zwischen dem Einwickelpapier lag. Omi hob ihn auf und las ihn. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie weg zu wischen. Ken, der neben ihm saß, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Mit einem besorgten Blick fragte er: „Was ist denn los, Omi?"

Aber Omi antwortete nicht. Er ließ den Zettel fallen, sprang auf und rannte in den Flur.

„Ich muss noch mal weg!", rief er, zog sich hastig Schuhe und Jacke an, griff seinen Rollerschlüssel und stürmte zur Tür hinaus.

„Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte Ran etwas verdattert.

„Wo will er hin? Ken, was steht denn auf dem Zettel?" Ken drehte sich um und hob den Zettel auf, den Omi liegen gelassen hatte.

„_Omi, es tut mir Leid, was ich getan habe! Du hattest Recht, es war selbstsüchtig von mir und vollkommen unnötig. Auch wenn ich es mir lange nicht eingestehen wollte, aber mir liegt wirklich sehr viel an dir. Bitte verzeih mir! – Brad_", las er vor. Es folgte eine Totenstille.

„Wir reden doch hier nicht etwa von dem Brad, von dem ich denke, dass wir reden… oder?", fragte Yohji langsam.

„Nun, ich kenne nur einen Brad. Und das ist schließlich kein sehr häufiger Name hier in Japan!", funkelte Ran.

„Aber was sollte Omi mit dem zu schaffen haben?", fragte Ken und Verzweifelung klang deutlich in seiner Stimme. Sollte er sich so in Omi getäuscht haben? Er würde sie doch niemals verraten, oder doch?

„Kommt, wir folgen ihm!", befahl Ran und stand ebenfalls auf. So schnell sie konnten zogen sie sich ebenfalls an und traten auf die Straße hinaus. In der Ferne hörten sie das Brummen von Omis Roller immer leiser werden.

Schnell sprangen sie in Rans Porsche und fuhren in die Richtung, in die Omi verschwunden war, hinterher. Aber sie hatten ihn schon ziemlich bald im Straßengewirr verloren. Plötzlich gab alles einen Sinn, plötzlich war alles klar. Das war der Grund, warum Omi Fragen über seinen Freund immer ausgewichen war, das war der Grund, warum er so panische Angst davor hatte, dass sie ihn kennen lernten. Und Yohji machte sich Vorwürfe. Warum hatte er das nicht schon früher erkannt? Dabei war alles so eindeutig gewesen.

Ziellos fuhren sie durch die Gegend, aber das Glück schien auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Gerade waren sie an einer großen Villa vorbei gefahren, als Yohji in den Rückspiegel sah und „Stopp!" schrie. Dort vor dem großen Tor stand Omis Roller. Ran wollte gerade parken, als Omi plötzlich durchs Tor kam, hastig auf seinen Roller stieg und, ohne sich umzublicken, davon fuhr.

„Wir folgen ihm langsam! Vielleicht haben wir uns ja auch geirrt und dann versauen wir Omi am Ende noch seine Beziehung", meinte Ken als Ran gerade Gas geben wollte. Das sah Ran ein und fuhr so langsam es ging und mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand. Mit einem Porsche in der Weihnachtsnacht, wenn sowieso kein Mensch unterwegs war, einen langsamen Roller zu verfolgen war allerdings vergleichsweise schwierig. Aber Omi hätte sie wohl auch nicht bemerkt, wenn sie direkt vor seiner Nase gefahren wären. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken. Brad war nicht zu Hause gewesen aber Schu hatte ihm gesagt, wo er ihn vermutlich finden konnte.

Die drei folgten Omi eine Weile, bis er plötzlich vor einer Kneipe anhielt. Schnell parkten sie den Porsche mit etwas Abstand und warteten, bis durch die Tür gegangen war. Dann stiegen sie aus und liefen hinterher.

Omi hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so viele Menschen gab, die am Heiligabend in einer Kneipe hockten. Aber allein an der Bar saßen fünf Männer und an den Tischen saßen auch noch einmal zwei Männer und eine Frau. Es roch nach Bier und Zigarettenqualm und im Hintergrund dudelten Weihnachtslieder. Und Schuldig hatte Recht gehabt. Unter den Männern an der Bar konnte Omi einen im cremefarbenen Anzug ausmachen. Es war Crawford. Missmutig starrte er in sein Glas – er hatte Omi noch nicht bemerkt. Bis auf den Wirt hatte überhaupt niemand Kenntnis davon genommen, dass Omi herein gekommen war.

„Ich glaube du bist hier falsch, mein Junge", meinte er, nachdem er ihn abschätzend angesehen hatte.

„Nein, ich bin hier richtig", erwiderte Omi und ging langsam auf Crawford zu. Dieser war bei dem Klang von Omis Stimme aufmerksam geworden und drehte sich nun langsam um. Mit einem müden Lächeln sah er Omi an.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Schu hat mit gesagt wo ich dich finden kann…"

„Ich bin ein schlechter Umgang für dich. Geh nach Hause!"

„Nein. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir Leid dass ich gesagt habe, du seiest selbstsüchtig und herzlos. Das stimmt nicht. Und du hast Recht. Mörder bleibt Mörder, ich habe kein Recht dich zu verurteilen".

Omi war inzwischen bei Crawford angekommen und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas und steckte die Hand in die Hosentasche. Als er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, zog er sie wieder heraus und fing an, an seinem Ohr zu hantieren. Als er die Hände wieder sinken ließ, sah Crawford, dass Omi seinen alten Ohrring gegen den Neuen getauscht hatte.

„Vielen Dank für dein Geschenk! Er ist wunderschön", flüsterte er.

Crawford wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufging und der Rest von Weiss herein gestürzt kam. Sie hatten bis eben durchs Fenster geguckt aber jetzt glaubten sie, sie hätten genug gesehen.

„Omi, wie konntest du nur?", rief Ken, den Tränen nahe.

„Du hast uns verraten!"

„Ich… nein… ihr versteht das nicht!"

„Wir verstehen sehr wohl!", erwiderte Ran mit eiskaltem Blick. „Das hätte ich dir nie zugetraut."

„Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Lasst mich doch erklären!", flehte Omi und machte einen Schritt auf seine Freunde zu.

„Sei still!" Ran versetzte Omi eine schallende Ohrfeige. Tränen traten Omi in die Augen und er hielt sich die Wange. Da sprang auf Crawford auf.

„Tu das nie wieder!"

„Halt dich daraus, Schwarz Bastard!", schrie Ran. Jetzt sahen sich auch einige der anderen Gäste um.

„Ich will hier drinnen keinen Streit!", rief der Wirt nervös. Ran wusste, es wäre dumm jetzt eine Prügelei an zu fangen. Am Ende würden sie noch alle im Knast landen. Außerdem könnten Unschuldige zu Schaden kommen. Also griff er Omi hart am Arm und schubste ihn in Richtung Tür.

„Dafür wirst du büßen!", funkelte er Crawford böse an.

Draußen auf der Straße versuchte Omi mit aller Kraft, sich aus Rans Griff zu lösen, aber ohne Erfolg. „Lasst mich doch wenigstens erklären!", rief er.

„Da gibt es nichts zu erklären!"

„Ich habe Weiss nicht verraten, bitte glaubt mir doch!"

„Äh, Ran, vielleicht sollten wir uns wirklich erst anhören, was er zu sagen hat", meinte Ken vorsichtig. Omi warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Also gut, ich gebe dir 5 Minuten…"

Widerwillig lockerte Ran den Griff an Omis Arm woraufhin dieser stockend anfing, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Wie Crawford plötzlich als sein neuer Mathelehrer vor ihm gestanden hatte, wie dieser ihm Nachhilfe gegeben hatte und wie er Nagi bei seiner Arbeit unterstützt hatte und Crawford ihm im Gegenzug dafür von seinen Visionen erzählt hatte.

„Er hat dir das Leben gerettet, Ken! Wenn er mich an dem Tag nicht mit dem Auto mitgenommen hätte, wäre ich krank geworden und du wärst am Ende bei der Mission umgekommen!"

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Ken leise.

„Ja! Und erinnert ihr euch, als ich euch gesagt habe, wir sollten die Mission mit dem Bankenchef um einen Tag verschieben? Wären wir an dem Abend hin gegangen, hätte uns die Bombe dieses Erpressers vermutlich alle getötet. Ich könnte euch noch endlos viele Beispiele nennen in denen er euch vielleicht nicht das Leben gerettet, aber einigen Ärger erspart hat."

Ran sah seine Kollegen verunsichert an. Wenn Omi die Wahrheit sagte, und davon ging er trotz allem aus, dann verdankten sie Crawford wirklich einiges. Und wenn es stimmte, dass Omi sie als Gegenleistung nur ein bisschen bei ihren Jobs unterstützt hatte, dann war das auch nichts Verwerfliches. Sollten sie am Ende doch im Unrecht sein? Je länger Ran darüber nachdachte desto unsicherer wurde er. Er hatte Omi eigentlich sowieso nicht zugetraut, dass er so sorglos und unverantwortlich mit ihrem Leben umgegangen sein sollte. Aber Weiss und Schwarz waren immerhin Feinde…

„Warum hast du uns nicht schon früher davon erzählt?", fragte er Omi.

„Weil ich wusste, wie ihr reagieren würdet. Für euch sind sie einfach nur Feinde, aber das stimmt nicht. Sie sind nicht so schlimm wie ihr glaubt. Na ja, meistens jedenfalls. Und ihr könnt mir ruhig vertrauen. Ich hätte nichts getan, was Weiss in irgendeiner Weise geschadet hätte, im Gegenteil."

„Also ich glaube, er sagt die Wahrheit", meinte Yohji und sah Ran vorsichtig an.

„Ja, ich auch. Und wenn es wirklich so ist, wie Omi sagt, dann hat das ganze doch nur Vorteile für uns", stimmte ihm Ken zu.

„Er sagt die Wahrheit." Erschrocken drehten sich alle nach der Stimme um. Dort stand Crawford, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sie alle nacheinander finster an. Omi drehte sich wieder Ran zu und sah ihn flehend an.

„Bitte Ran, sei nicht mehr böse!" Ran musterte den Jungen eine ganze Weile schweigend. Dann endlich seufzte er und sagte: „Nein, ich bin dir nicht mehr böse. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe." Omi strahlte ihn überglücklich an. Und er war ganz sicher auch ein kleines Lächeln auf Rans Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

„Und… ich kann mich auch weiterhin mit ihm treffen?", fragte Omi und zu seiner großen Freude nickte Ran. „Es gefällt mir nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Aber noch habe ich keine guten Gründe, es dir zu verbieten".

„Oh vielen Dank, Ran", rief Omi und fiel seinem Freund um den Hals.

Dann wandte sich Ran Crawford zu und warnte: „Ich mag dich nicht. Und ich werde euch im Auge behalten. Wenn ich auch nur den leisesten Verdacht habe, dass du Omi in irgendeiner Weise schlecht behandelst, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!" Crawford schnaubte verächtlich.

„Also von uns beiden bist du ja wohl derjenige, der Omi geschlagen hat." Ran knirschte mit den Zähnen und sah Crawford feindselig an.

„Jetzt versucht doch wenigstens, euch zu vertragen!", meinte Omi und sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen.

* * *

„Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben, dass du das so lange vor uns geheim gehalten hast", meinte Ken kopfschüttelnd, nachdem sie wieder zu Hause angekommen waren. 

„Es war auch schwer genug. Ihr wart so oft kurz davor es heraus zu finden. Ich kann gar nicht mehr zählen wie oft ich mein Ende schon gekommen gesehen habe", erwiderte Omi mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Und er hat dich tatsächlich mit zu sich ins Schwarz Hauptquartier genommen?", fragte Yohji ungläubig und verteilte Christstollen.

„Ja, ich war auch sehr überrascht. Aber es ist wirklich schön da. Ein wunderschönes großes Haus und Nagis Zimmer ist eine Wucht! Und das Bad solltet ihr erst einmal sehen. Aber, trotz allem, gemütlicher ist es bei uns auf jeden Fall. Dort ist alles so steril und weitläufig. Man fühlt sich total klein und traut sich gar nicht, irgendetwas anzufassen. Selbst das Toilettenpapier kostet wahrscheinlich mehr, als unsere gesamte Badezimmereinrichtung zusammen", lachte Omi. Auch die anderen Lachten und selbst Ran brachte einen zuckenden Mundwinkel zustande.

„Aber sag, was hat er getan, dass er sich bei dir entschuldigen muss? Was solltest du ihm verzeihen?" Omis Gesicht verdüsterte sich für einen Augenblick. Dann erklärte er: „Das Dienstmädchen, bei der Mission neulich. Erinnert ihr euch? Ich konnte es ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er sie so kaltblütig erschossen hat. Bis zu dem Moment habe ich oftmals ganz vergessen, dass er eigentlich ein Mörder ist der nicht, wie wir, für die Gerechtigkeit arbeitet, sondern für Geld. Erst in dem Augenblick ist es mir wieder bewusst geworden. Ich war so maßlos enttäuscht, ich dachte, er hätte sich geändert".

„Und was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Na ja, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er sich entschuldigt hat, die Erkenntnis, dass ich ihn vermisst habe und es bereits nach wenigen Tagen bereut habe, dass ich ihm geschworen habe, nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln".

„Soso, du hast ihn vermisst? Wie süß", meinte Yohji grinsend. Sofort lief Omi knallrot an.

„So meinte ich das nicht! Ich meinte, ich hab seine Gesellschaft vermisst. Die Gespräche und das gemeinsame Mathe machen!"

„Sicher", grinste Yohji.

„Ehrlich!", rief Omi nervös.

„Klar Omi, darum schenkt er dir auch Schmuck. Weil ihr zusammen Mathe macht", mischte sich nun auch Ken mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem Augenzwinkern ein. Omi wurde noch eine Spur röter.

„Ach denkt doch was ihr wollt", rief er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Immer doch, Omittchi", griente Yohji. „Und glaub ja nicht, dass wir die Sache darauf beruhen lassen", fuhr er fort. Ken nickte zustimmend.

„Ihr seid schlimm!"

„Nein, Omittchi, du bist schlimm. So was hätte ich dir ernsthaft niemals zugetraut. Du etwa, Kenken?" Ken schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kenken?", Omi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Und diesmal war es an Ken, rot anzulaufen.

„Ihr seid doch alle nicht mehr ganz normal", knurrte Ran, aber ein erstmals spielte ein deutliches Lächeln um seine Lippen.

Fin

* * *

Tjaaaa…. sind Ken und Yohji nun zusammen? Sind sie es nicht? Ich überlasse es eurer Phantasie

Und endlich ist auch diese Fanfic fertig, ich hab schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt :)

Also, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und schreibt schön fleißig Kommis

Shi


End file.
